Pokemon X and Y - A Misadventure
by waterlily12
Summary: Serena moves back to Kalos as her mom finally decided to stop going all around participating in Rhyhorn Racing. However, will she like it there? Scarred by her past, will she be fine when meeting up with the group that hyperactive Shauna introduces? Will her views changes as she reluctantly goes on the journey? Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Journey

Chapter one - An unexpected journey

**Hi guys~! This is my first time writing a fanfiction.**

**I have played Pokemon Y and it is awsome!**

**I had some ideas when I played it so I'm trying it out ^^**

**Hope you enjoy it~!**

* * *

Morning sun slips through the window and onto my face but I refuse to open my eyes. I heard some chirping sounds but ignore them as well until-

"Ooowwwww!" I felt a sudden sharp pain and I quickly sat up on my bed.

I then glare at the red headed, robin-like Pokémon that woke me up.

I heard someone chuckle by the door and the robin-like Pokémon flew to her shoulder. "Don't be so angry with Fletchler, it's only trying to wake you up. You should be use to it by now Serena"

"Mom, waking up with a pain in my stomach is not a pleasant way to start the day." I frown at her.

"Well…if you hadn't slept in…" She looks around my room.

"Why haven't you unpack everything yet?"

"We moved in yesterday." I state flatly.

"I know dear but please organize everything; I don't want to clean a room full of boxes." She then head down the stairs.

"And don't forget to come down for breakfast!"

_Sigh._ I got out of bed, look around the room. Boxes everywhere, unopen. I begin opening all these boxes and arranging things in my room. The room is all white as much as I can see. A glimpse of sunlight shines in my eye as I put books on the shelves next to my bed. I stand up; walk towards to the window at the side of the bed. Placing my head on my hand, I lean out on my elbow, and stare out.

_Sigh_. "I'm back…"

Then I turn around, grab a brush, walk to the mirror, and begin brushing my mess of honey color hair. I took out some clothes from the box and change out of my pink pajamas then look in the mirror again at my usual appearance. A black blouse with a red skirt, a silver heart-shape locket around my neck, a black wrist band on the right, and long black stockings. Then I head down for breakfast.

"Pikapi!" A Heart-shape tail Pikachu greet with a red bow on its left ear.

I stare at the Pikachu.

"I see you're an early bird, Pika."

"Come now, it's nearly 11 a.m."

Mom points to the clock with her spatula.

I gave her my half-hearted look but as I turn to see my breakfast…I sweatdrop.

_How do you burn toast?!_

I didn't want to say anything about it so I sat down and begin to eat….or at least try to.

"Pii…" Pika looks concern as I eat the food.

"You know…" Mom starts from across in the kitchen. "You're not going to make any friends with that look of yours."

"Whatever..." I muttera nd look down on my food.

_She's always pointing that out. I don't even like meeting new people…and Pokémon. _

There is a knock at the door and I went to answer it as my mom finishes up. Pika climbs onto my shoulder as I went.

"HI I'M SHAUNA!"

Shauna, as she says herself, screams so loud that I nearly fell and Pika almost slip from my shoulder.

"H-hi…" I stammer out.

"P-pikapi…"

"OH WOW! WHAT AN ADORABLE PIKACHU~!" She hops in place as she sees Pika.

I sweatdrop, _Boy...she's energetic…_

Shauna is wearing a hot pink shirt and short shorts, a purse strap across her chest. Her hair is in pigtails that is beyond describable.

Mom came over as I stand there watching her bounce up and down.

"Hello! My name is Grace and this is my daughter Serena."

"It's very nice to meet you!" Shauna says with excitement and bow.

"I came to greet you as well as to take Serena to our group meeting!"

"G-group….meeting…?" I twitch.

_Whose idea is it to take me to a meeting full of strangers… _I think sourly.

Before I could say anything, mom steps in.

"That's lovely! I'm sure Serena will be happy to go!"

I give her a glare.

_Really?_

"Sure…I love to…" I said sarcastically.

"C'mon then!"

Next thing I know, she begin dragging me by the arm.

"Whoa!" I grab my pink hat with sunglasses attach to it as accessories that my mom hand to me on the way out and quickly put on my pink and black shoes as Shauna drags me away, Pika holding tight on my shoulder.

_What in the world did I get dragged into?_

"W-wait a sec, why do I have to go with you?" I question her with a frown as we pass through the blue gate and onto Route 1.

"Because…we're gonna get….OUR FIRST POKEMON!" Shauna bounces up and cheers.

I stop, blankly stare at her.

"...What?"

"Well your second since you already have one. It's from the esteemed Professor Sycamore. But it's amazing that he knew about you since you just moved here!"

"Oh." With a flat tone.

_Of course…that explains everything…that's my eccentric uncle for you…_

I wasn't about to say that to total strangers that I just meet.

"THERE! WE'RE ALMOST TO THE MEETING PLACE!"

Shauna runs off towards another entrance.

I stop in my tracks thinking whether it is a good idea to follow her.

"Pikapi…"

Pika motions me to go on.

I glance at her and walk on.

"OVER HERE!" Shauna waves from a Café table.

_She's too energetic for her own good…_

There are other kids sitting at the table so I hesitantly walk over to it and sit on the empty side of the table while Shauna sits with the other two. Pika climbs down and sits on my lap. They chat among themselves for a moment, not realizing I'm there.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Shauna apologizes. "Guys, this is Serena and her Pikachu!"

"Pika." I correct her. "Her name is Pika."

"ohh…and her Pikachu, Pika!" Shauna smiles.

"Wow Shauna! Your descriptions were spot on!" says the carrot top boy.

"This is Tierno" Shauna tells me. "He's got serious moves dance moves!"

She then points to the ginger-head boy.

"Over there is Trevor, he's a little shy but he aces every test thrown in his way!"

The boy blushes and stares down at his cup of tea. I lean on my elbow, uninterested in the introduction.

"It's nice to meetcha!" Tierno says cheerfully. "I feel like we'll be closer if we call each other nicknames! How about I call you Lil'S?"

"NO WAY!" Shauna says it so loud that everyone begins to stare.

_Way to make a scene_.

"That doesn't fit her at all! What do you think Trevor?"

"E-eh?!" He yelps. "You want me to give a nickname to someone I JUST met?!"

"You shouldn't put people on the spot like that Shauna." Tierno says.

The three then huddle together. While they did that, I grab the cup of tea in front of me.

"OK…!" We decided. You're gonna be…LADY S!" Shauna shouts in excitement causing more stares. "It fits since you seem to have a calm and regal air about you!"

I'm sipping my tea and looking back at them with my half-hearted stare.

"Since you didn't object... it's SETTLED!" She says happily.

"Tierno, can we get our Pokémon now?"

Tieron nods and brings out a capsule, Shauna's eyes begin to sparkle. "It was such a cool feeling when Trevor and I met our Pokémon."

He opens the capsule and two pokeballs sit inside.

"Lady S! You go first!"

I hesitate. They all stare as I sit there. I didn't want another Pokémon in the first place but I didn't want to say that to people I just meet. I sigh and close my eyes as I reach out to grab the one on left. I stare as I hold onto the pokeball. Shauna giggles as she takes the last one.

"I LOVE IT ALREADY!" Shauna squeals. "Oh but…What about _him_?"

"Oh he already came and left as usual." Tierno chuckles. "That early bird."

"Here's a letter that Professor Sycamore wants to give to your parents so that they'll understand." Trevor says and hands me an envelope.

I raise an eyebrow.

"And Pokedexes as well." Trevor then hands Shauna and me a thin red device. "While you're on the journey, the pokedex will automatically record every Pokémon you encounter as well as you can check on any Pokémon you like on it."

_A journey? What is that uncle thinking?_

"Well, we completed assignment here so we'll be going. See ya." Then they head out of town.

_No use being here anymore_

"WAAIIITTTT!" I hear as I reach the gate. "I wanna battle you with my Lil Pokémon!" Shauna challenge.

"I don't think I should…..I never really battle before…" I said hesitantly.

_Besides…Pokémon battles remind me of….…nevermind._

"Don't worry! This will be my first battle too!" Shauna smiles.

"But-"

Before I finish, Shauna already sent out her Pokémon. I never had seen it before though. At this time, the pokedex in my hand rings and split open to show a holographic screen.

Chespin, the Spiny-nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone.

_Oh…that clears up things but…_

_Sigh_. "Guess I have no other choice?" I roll my eyes.

Then take the pokeball that I got and throw it into the air.

"Fen!" It says.

Fennekin, the fox pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.

Fennekin looks kinda….cute.

"Chespin is so cute~!" Shauna squeals. "Use tack-"

"Ember." I blur out the command without thinking. I felt something I thought I lost a long time ago.

Ember hits but Chespin is still in.

"Chespin get up and use vine whip!"

"Grab them and hurl Chespin to the ground."

"Ches!" Chespin cries out when it crashes onto the ground.

"Oh no! Chespin!"

"Ember one more time."

The battle ends with Chespin knock out.

"Pikapi!" Pika cheers.

"Aw…I wasn't done watching my cute Lil' Chespin yet!"

My pokedex beeps and shows me that I earn poke dollars.

"It's money that you get from beating trainers, it's like a card where you can spent it normally." Shauna explains and picks up Chespin, hugging it.

"LADY S, THAT. WAS. AMAZING! You act so natural in battle and you kept calm as well!"

"Oh..?"

"Here, I'll heal your Pokémon."

"Doesn't your Chespin need to heal more?"

"Ehehe…" Shauna takes out a potion and spry it on both Fennekin and Chespin, though Fennekin didn't have a lot of scratches compare to Chespin's.

I stand and gave her a half-hearted stare as she is doing that.

_Hmmm…_

"Hey Lady S…" Shauna says . "You're gonna travel with us right?"

"Travel…in a _group_?" I flinch at the word.

"Tierno, Trevor, and I are going to be traveling in a group, not always together but no matter where we are, we'll always meet up."

I stay silent and begin walking away, Pika and Fennekin follow suit.

"We'll see…"

"Okie! I'll wait for you!" She takes it as a yes.

I walk into route one a little ahead of Fennekin.

"Fen…" Fennekin is sad at the sight of me being far from it.

"Pikapi!" Pika cheers Fennekin up.

I look back as they have a conversation.

Then I grab a stick from a tree on my way and give it to Fennekin.

"Fen?" Fennekin tilts its head.

I look away.

"It's for being good in the battle."

"Fen fen!" Fennekin bounces then grabs the stick and chew on it.

_Maybe they're not all bad…_

* * *

**So what did ya think?**

**It's my first time so expect mistakes and such.**

**Other than that tell what you think about this ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounter

Chapter two - Encounter

**Sorry if I have grammatical errors, not very good with past, present, and future tense and such XD**

* * *

"I'm home." I say as I open the door.

"Welcome home, did you do anything fun with your new friends?"

"They're not my friends..." I mumble quietly so she doesn't hear.

I hand her the envelope.

"What's this? A love letter?" She muse. I only stare and she opens it and takes out a piece of paper.

"Ah...I see..." She looks at Fennekin behind my feet.

"So you chose a Fennekin." Mom smiles.

"Your uncle sure does things in his own way." Mom looks at me.

"I think you should definitely go! It will be a good change for you."

"Whatever." I mutter as I look away.

"Hold on a sec." She went upstairs and, after a few minutes, comes back down with a pink bag.

"I have packed everything for the occasion." Shew winks.

I raise an eyebrow.

_So...she knew before hand...then what's the point of the letter?_

"Augstine couldn't wait for the letter to be deliver so he called me phone while you were out." She chuckles and hands me the bag.

"Do I have to?"

"In a way, yes. It's a request from your uncle after all."

Doing as I am told, I turn.

"I'll be going then."

I head out the door with my pokemon following.

"RWAARRR." The ground shakes as my mom's Rhyhorn walk over to me.

Mom smiles by the door.

"Looks like Ore wants to wish you luck."

I stare at Ore.

"Thank you." I walk on.

"Meet your uncle in his lab in Lumiose City!" Mom calls out.

"And remember to have fun!"

Pika climbs onto my shoulder as I return Fennekin to its pokeball and walk through the blue gate again, into Route 1, out to Aquacorde Town, and stop at a bridge.

The structure of the bridge makes it easy it look down into the river below. Seems like some romantic scenery.

I freeze at the sight of the bridge. Squinting, I see Shauna at the other end looking at patches of grass.

_Crossing this means no turning back..._

I stare halfheartedly across then I felt a nudge and Pika motions me forward.

I roll my eyes and cross to the other end but hoping I can avoid Sh-

"HEEEEYYYY!" I cringe at that scream. Nope, I can't.

"Hey...Shauna..."

Shauna bounce in place with excitement.

"So you can come right?"

I nod.

"THAT'S ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!"

I cover my ears when she screams that out loud. Then she pulls me over to the patches of grass.

"Lady S, do you know how to catch pokemon?"

"Don't know, don't care." I walk away, towards Santalune Forest.

"Wai-oh what's that?" I glance at where she is pointing, it's a shaking bush.

"I'm gonna check it out!"

"Suit yourself." As she disappears, I turn to start walking again. But it's no long until I accidentally trip over something. Welp that's something I didn't see.

I automatically close my eyes and wait for the pain. But it didn't hurt much, feels like I felt onto some pillows. I open my eyes, as I crouch up on my hands, to see another pair staring back at mine. I blink.

"Hey there, you have an interesting way of greeting." The boy I fell on top of says.

With a look of annoyance, I get up and dust off my clothes. The black hair boy does the same to his blue jacket and black pants.

"What's your name?" He asks then picks up his red cap from the ground and dust it off too.

I cross my arms. "It's impolite to ask a girl for her name when you haven't introduce yourself."

"I-"

"LADY S!"

"That's your name? Lady S?"

I stay silent and glare.

I hear and beeping sound and the boy grabs something from his black messenger bag.

"Oops, guess I'll be seeing you then, "Lady S"" He turns and walk away.

"What's with that guy." I mutter.

As the boy disappear, Shauna comes up.

"There you are Lady S!" Shauna huffs.

"Hm? What's wrong."

"..." I didn't move for a moment.

"Nothing."

"Oh." She sounds disappointed.

"Anyways, let's head towards Santalune Forest!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling something exciting will happen if I tag along with you!" Shauna smiles.

"Besides, they are inside waiting for us to catch up to them."

_By "they", I'm assuming are Tierno and Trevor. But..._

"Shauna, I-"

"C'mon!" Shauna drags me by the arm and we head towards the forest entrance. Pika follow right behind.

Shauna forces me to battle a trainer on the way there who is babbling something about trainers and eyes. I accept the battle and defeat him with Fennekin.

"It's getting dark..."

"Hm.. your right, we're gonna have to camp out in here." She looks around. "But let's find the others first!"

Shauna runs off.

I sweat drop.

_I though we were suppose to stay in a group..._ Shaking my head. _Never mind, at least this works in my favor._

I walk through the forest, seeing many bug types, including those from other regions.

_This reminds me of...Viridian Forest..._ Chills went down my spine as I thought of that and before I know it, Pika taps on my leg.

"Pikapi!"

"Hm?"

I look around, I'm surrounded by trees, grass, and more trees.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going...Must've wonder off the path..." I say to myself.

Pika sweat drop. "Pikapii."

As I walk around to look for any spot that looks familiar to me, I step off a mildly high ledge and fell off.

"Pikapi!" Pika cries out worriedly and quickly climb down to where I fell.

"Ow...I'm ok." I try getting up but I seem to have hurt my ankle.

"Tch." I rub it and held onto a tree trunk to support myself as I get up while cover in dirt and dust.

"Piiii..."

"I'm fine Pika," I reassure her.

"Let's try to find a way back."

I take out a pokeball.

"Fennekin, we'll need too."

"Fen!"

Fennekin and Pika began sniffing around as we wander around.

"Pika!" Pika's ears twitch.

"Did you hear something?"

Pika turns to a space between the trees and growl.

Fennekin seems to have pick it up too and did the same thing Pika is doing.

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly, a blast of fire shoots out between the trees. We barely got out of the way in time but it didn't go well for me. I slip as I twist my ankle some more and crash, head on, against a boulder. I wince at my pain. Glowing red eyes appear behind the shadows of the trees.

_Houndoom_.

My pokemon attempt to run towards me but to no prevail as Houndoom gets in the way.

"Grrr..." Houndoom growls.

"well well well, looky here." I watch as someone appears from the trees wearing a red suit and red sunglasses.

"Looks like we got ourselves something interesting." He holds up a small device.

My brain throbs as my pain increases. I couldn't think straight and my eyes begin to become blurry.

I become exhausted then I hear a familiar voice.

"...oakie...wa...ulse..."

Before I knew it, I'm being lift up princess style. Last thing I remember is the feeling of something warm against my head. Everything turns dark as sharp pains strike through my head.

* * *

"Where...am I?"

I blink as I am back in the forest but no injury. It didn't look like Santalune forest anymore but still similar.

"Viridian..." I begin then running aimlessly.

"Pika! Fennekin!" I yell. "Where are you?!" I look around.

"Is this...a dream?"

I huff as I'm slowing to a stop-"PIKACHU!"

I turn, in fear, as I hear someone yelling too, something I haven't felt for a long time. I blanch and my eyes widen as I see what is taking place.

"No...no..." I take a step back, shaking.

"AHHH!" The other voice and mine scream simultaneously as I hold onto the sides of my head ad kneel down. Images of houndoom and the red letter "R" lashes out in my mind.

"Stop...someone...please stop this..." It's as if the pain is real, I move my hand to the right corner of my forehead.

My head aches and everything is dark again.

* * *

"Mhgm..." I open my eyes again to see leaves and spots of the blue sky.

"A...dream...?"

I sit up and held my head as there is still pain. Something slip as I sit up, it's a blue jacket.

"Pikapi!" Pika yelps besides me with teary eyes and jump onto my lap and hug me.

"Fen fen kin!" Fennekin hops back and forth.

"Pi...ka...Fennekin...?" I stare down blankly at them, unable to process what happen.

"You passed out." A voice answers the question in my mind. I look up to see the boy I trip onto a while ago. He have only a black shirt on with pants and shoes. His hat and bag leaning next to a log. He sit by a campfire, staring and keeping it lit.

"It's...you." I say blankly.

"Glad to see you awake." He continue to look into the fire.

"I pass-Oh." I suddenly remember that I hit a rock.

"When I saw you, you were attacked by some strange looking person and your pokemon was kept at a distance by a houndoom." He explains. "You didn't look all that great either so I step in. Froakie them away and I carried you here."

_Strange person? Oh...right...in the red suit._

I embrace Pika and stay silent, watching the fire crackle. There is a moment of silent until the boy broke it.

"When we reach the campsite, you looked in very bad shape."

I look at him then at my feet and reach to touch them. My ankle feels better than before.

"Don't worry, it was bad when I saw it but I put some medicine on it so your ankle could heal faster and bandaged it, you made Shauna and the others panic." He stands up and walk over to me.

"Care for some water?"

He kneels down and pass me a water bottle. I take it but only stare into the liquid and realize something.

I look up at him, "Shauna?"

"He motion to three sleeping bags. One of them moves and there came a yawn.

"Aawwnnn..." It's Shauna, she sits up and rub her sleepy eyes. Once realizing I'm awake, she bolt right up and takle me with a hug. Pika jump out of the way in time to avoid being crush.

"Serena!" Tears forming around her eyes. "I panicked when I saw you last night!"

"S-Shauna...Can't...Breathe..."_ And I need my personal space_.

"Oh sorry!" She release me and I grasp for air.

"I thought you were right behind me when we were searching for the others but when I turn around, you disappeared."

I deadpan at her. "You ran off leaving me behind."

"Ehehehe..." Shauna rubs the back of her head. "Sorry...I got excited when we went into the forest."

"...Shauna...not so loud." We look over to where Shauna slept and Tierno sit up groaning.

"What's going on..." Trevor sits up groggily. Both rub their eyes.

"Sorry guys."

Becoming fully awaken, they see Shauna next to me.

"Serena!" Both exclaim together. I notice them calling me by my name.

"'Morning." I say holding my hand in the air as greetings. They all chatter loudly.

I sweat drop, _I'm going to get a migraine from this and the rock..._

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Tierno says happily and Trevor nod in agreement.

"But how..." I trail off and look at the boy leaning, with cross arms, against a tree. They seem to understand my vague question.

"Shauna called us on our holo caster and we split up to search for you." Tierno explains.

"It was Calem that found you and carry you here."

I tilt my head, "Ca...lem?"

I look over to that boy, he is looking a something in the other direction.

_That's his name?_

"Yeah, Calem's the other one that was supposed to get a pokemon too but the early bird came and picked forest and left."

"We were surprised when he brought you back unconscious and injured" Trevor says. "Shauna was the one who panicked the most."

Shauna nods.

"Wait a minute." I deapan. "If you can call them on the holoc aster, why did we have to go search for them instead of just calling them?"

"I...uhh..." The three sweatdrops.

I close my eyes and sigh, "Forget it."

I look down and see the blue jacket.

_Is this his?_

"Calem took off his jacket to cover you. He said that it's better to be warmer in your condidtion." Shauna giggles as she says that.

"And he stayed up all night keeping the fire going!"

My eyes widen a little but I try not to show it.

"Sorry to cause you guys worry."

"Pii..." Pika climb onto my shoulder.

"Fen." Fennekin moves closer to me but I'm still a bit shaky about being too close to pokemon other than Pika. I notice Calem looking at my direction.

"Great, now that we're all here, let's head out of the forest." He reaches for his stuff and stands up straight. Everyone agree at the comment and begins to pack. I stand up wobbly and search for my bag and found it next to where I had slept. I didn't notice that it was there. Crouching down to get it but I saw the jacket so I grabbed that as well.

"Here." Calem held out my hat as I stand back up.

I exchange the jacket for my hat. He turns and start walking while putting on his jacket.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hm?" Calem stop and turn his head.

"Nothing." I said and start walking. He gave me a soft smile, well that's something I didn't expect him to have.

"Lady S! Calem! Hurry!"

Shaun, Tierno, and Trevor manages to get ahead and we ran to catch up. Now the boys are walking in front while Shauna and I follow.

"There's the forest exit." Tierno points. We exit the forest and into Route 3, a pond next to us.

"YAY! We're finally out~!" Shauna cheers.

* * *

**Looks like Serena encounter of something she didn't want to remember :p**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fantastic, Just Fantastic

Chapter three - Fantastic, Just Fantastic

**I fix some stuff some stuff back in Chapter two, thanks Misty~!**

**And sorry again if my grammar is bad :p**

* * *

"Pikapi!" Pika runs out next to the pond.

"We sure have seen a lot of pokemon in Santalune Forest." Trevor says.

"And the way they move are amazing!" Tierno says. Trevor pinches the arch of his nose.

"Tierno...Do you ever think of anything else than how pokemon moves?"

"Ehehe...guess not." Tierno rub the back of his head. Trevor sighs.

"Ok, shall we leave?" Calem interrupts.

Everyone in the group nod except me for I don't really have anything planned since I never expected this.

Shauna notices it and asks, "Lady S, What are you going to do?" I shrug.

"I don't really know."

"I know! How about you go challenge gyms?" Shauna suggests.

"I'm sure you'll be absolutely AMAZING!"

"But-" I begin but gets cut off by Calem.

"That's not a bad idea, she can't be babied all the time."

He gives me a smirk. I give him a threatening look back.

"Who-"

"Oh right," He looks at me.

My eye twitches,_ Stop cutting me off!_

"How about we have a "proper" introduction?" Calem muses.

Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor looks confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Shauna inquires.

"On my way to Santalune Forest, I meet her on Route 2. "Lady S" have an interesting and all out way of greeting, she literally fell on top of me."

"Eh? She did?!" Shauna jumps in surprise.

"It was an accident." I growl.

"Sure is an _exoctic _way for greetings." Tierno whispers to Trevor.

"I agree." He whispers back.

I hear it and glare at them. They straighten up and look away.

"Anyways _Lady S,_ shall we?" He adds a bow to his joke. "My name is Calem, now will you tell me yours?"

I cross my arms. "You already know it from them."

"I know, but I want to confirm it from you so that it isn't another nickname." He smirks.

I turn my head away, still crossed arms, and mutter, "...Serena."

"Nice to meetcha, Serena." He offers a hand shake but I refuse to take it. "Well then, we'll probably meet up in Santalune Forest."

"Lady S, let's register your holocaster number so we can contact you." Tierno says. I take out my holo caster from my bag and begin registrations.

"We'll be going then." Tierno and Trevor leaves first.

"Guess I'm goin-"

"Wait Calem!" Shauna interrupts. "Since you know a lot about being a trainer, teach us how to catch pokemon!"

"Umm sure."

"Yay~! C'mon Lady S!"

"Pika let's go." Pika came back from the pond and follow us.

We walk to patches of grass.

"Oh here, some pokeballs." Shauna hands Calem and I both some pokeballs.

"Ok so here is what you do..." We spent about 10 minutes watching Calem demonstrate how to catch pokemon with his Froakie but he decides not to catch anything in the end.

"WOW! So it will actually goes INTO the pokeball?!" Shauna says with sparkling eyes.

"Where did cha think your Chespin went?" Calem ask.

"Oh..."

"That's it on how it's done so I'll be off."

"Me too!"

I'm the last one to leave but I stay for a moment.

"Pikapi." Pika climbs onto my shoulder and I turn to Route 3.

"Let's go."

I went through Route three, defeating trainers along the way with Fennekin because I can't seem the avoid them.

"Outtaway! Sorry!" A blur sped pass me as I'm almost out of the route.

"Well that was weird."

"Pii." Pika agrees.

I went into the Pokemon Center the first thing I got into Santalune City.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center." A woman behind a counter greets. "I'm Nurse Joy, How may I help you?"

"Could you heal my Pokemon?"

"Of Course."

I hand her Fennekin's pokeball and Nurse Joy takes it to the machine behind her. Pika and I sit down to wait.

"Hey Lady S." Tierno greets by the sliding doors.

"Hello."

"Do you know how the Pokemon Center works?"

"No."

"C'mon I'll show ya." We walk over to where a market is at.

"This is the PokeMart, you can buy items you need on your travels."

Then he points to a computer.

"That's the PC, if you have more the six pokemon then they will be transfer Professor Sycamore's lab for care taking. You can exchange your current team with others that you have caught by contacting him through the handy dandy PC."

"Interesting." _Doubt I'll use it anytime soon._

We then walk to another room. to the left the the Center.

"This is the change room, you can change into any clothes that you have. You can enter by the swiping your trainer card."

Then we went to the front desk.

"This is-"

"Your Pokemon is all healed." Nurse Joy says and gives me my Pokeball.

"Thank you."

Tierno looks confused.

"I thought-" He starts but I interrupt him.

"I only know how to heal my Pokemon, nothing else."

"Ohhh," Tierno says. "Oh yeah, we'll be staying in the Center for the night."

"Huh?"

"Nurse Joy, this is Serena, she's one of us that will be staying here."

"Of course." She smiles and hands me a card. "This will be your room key, your room is Room - 107."

"Uh...Thanks." I take the room key.

"You'll be with Shauna." Tierno says. I turn pale.

_The hyperactive girl?!_

"O...k..."

"I'll be going, see ya later!." Tierno waves and leaves the Center.

I put the room key in my bag and leaves the Pokemon Center.

Pika and I explore around Santalune City and came upon the Gym. In front of it is a skater girl name Riika, she was the blur that past me on the way to the city. She talks about how skates are so much fun then challenges me to a battle. If I win, I get a pair of skates from her, which I did. Fennekin beat her zigzagoon with ease.

"Aw...I lost." Riika returns zigzagoon. "Well, like I promised, here's your very own skates."

She hands me the skates.

"Have fun with them!" Riika leaves on skates.

"Hm..." I look at the skates and curiosity got the best of me so I try them on. I began rolling down Route 22 but not in a good way, I wobble in every direction as I go.

"W-wait...how do you stop in these?!"

"Pikapi!" Pika yells and runs after me.

Into Route 22, I see someone's back a bit ahead of me.

"Move out of the way!"

"Wha?"He turns in time for me to crash him.

THUMP

This is the second time I crash into-"You really go all out on your greetings huh?"

I crouch on my hands and sees-"Shut. Up."

I move over and untie my skates.

"Pikapi!" Pika catches up to me, panting.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Calem sits up.

"Isn't in obvious? I came here by accident." I hold up my skates.

"You're not really "lady-like," too clumsy."

"Whatever." I mutter and stands up, putting the skates away.

_Never. Using. Them. AGAIN._

"Have you challenge Santalune Gym yet?"

"No. I'm not-HEY!" Calem takes me by the arm and drags me over to the gym. This dragging business is getting redundant.

"C'mon, battle the gym leader."

"If your a trainer then why don't you do it."

"Because..." He trails off. "I don't want to"

He grins as we enter the gym and there is a pole in the middle.

"Ladies first." He bows, a hand showing me to the pull.

I roll my eyes and slide down, Pika hanging tight into my shoulder. I reach the bottom and lands on a giant silky web. The giant dew drops added to the web's beauty.

In someways I'm impressed but I look at the thin threads and sweatdrop.

"Am I suppose to walk on these?"

"Yeah." Calem says as he lands next to me. "Let's go."

I follow him on the silky threads, trying to balance myself though the bottom isn't that far off ground.

"Don't drop since you're a little clumsy." He smirks.

I glare at him. _He's so dead._

We came across trainers so I battle them one on one. We finally arrive the the gym leader platform and I "accidentally" push him as he heads for it.

"Whooaa!"

THUMP

"Oops, sorry, clumsy me." I said sarcastically and step over him.

"Looks like I have two challengers today, fantastic! Just fantastic!" She takes some pictures.

"I'm Viola and as you know, I'm the Santalune Gym Leader."

"No only one, I'm accompanying her." Calem stands up, points at me and goes to sit on a bench.

"Is this the first gym you been to? " I nod. "I'm Serena."

"Fantastic! You and your pokemon battling together will make a perfect photo! This will be fantastic!"

I sweatdrop, _What's with all the "fantastics"?_

"Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory so I won't go easy!"

We take battle position, Pika scurries to the side to watch.

"Surskit!."

"Fennekin."

Both synch their materializations.

I record surskit data with my pokedex.

Calem raises an eyebrow. "A fire type?"

"Surskit, quick attack!"

"Head on compact with Flame Charge." I reach my hands out.

Surskit dashes towards Fennekin while it burst into flames and charges at Surskit. Both made contact and refuse to budge. In the end, the flame burns Surskit and send it flying.

"Don't let up, use ember."

"Surskit!" Surkit gets hit by fire as it drops to the ground.

"Get up and use water sport!"

Surskit wobbles up and shoots water everywhere, wetting the ground and weaken Fennekin's fire.

"Bubble!"

"Dodge."

Fennekin begins to move out of the way but slips on water, taking full damage of bubble.

"Fen!"

I purse my lips.

"Jump onto the web."

Fennekin looks at me a moment then hops onto the spider web that we came here on.

"Surskit follow it and use quick attack!" Both are now on the threads.

"Burn. It. Down." I said through clenched teeth.

"Pika?!" Pikachu jumps at my words.

"Wha..." Both Calem and Viola said together and sweatdrop at my sudden command.

Flames surround Fennekin and then spread on the threads.

"Sur surskit?!" Surskit panics as there is no way out when fire surrounds it.

"Now, flame charge as quick as you can!"

Fennekin charges at Surskit with fire added on with the fire surrounding them and hits surskit out onto the platform.

Fennekin lands on the safe platform as the fire burns the web down the the ground. The fire burned part of the gym before going out and also dried up the water sport used earlier.

"Surr..." Surskit falls to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Uh..." Viola is speechless. She returns surskit and takes out another pokeball.

"The battle...continues?" She looks at me before sending out her pokemon.

"Vivillon!"

"Vi!" It creates a gust of wind that blows all the way to my side of the field.

"Flame Charge!"

"Stop it with psychic!" Vivillon's eyes glow blue then Fennekin is surrounded by a blue outline and being lifted up.

"Fen?"

"Now slam it down!"

"Fennekin!" I yelled.

From the dust created, Fennekin barely stands. Suddenly, it begins to glow and grow in size. I take out the pokedex.

"Braxien..." I said with wide eyes. Braxien gives me a grin.

Flashes came in from the direction of Viola.

"Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola exclaims while taking pictures. "The bond you share with your pokemon is just fantastic!"

I twitch, _Will you stop it with the "fantastics"?_

"Braxin sprint and use ember!"

"Psybeam!" Viola counters.

As the two attacks hits, smoke is created. When it clears, Braxin is close in front of it.

"Vi?!"

"Head on flame charge, FULL POWER!"

Vivillon drops to the ground with dizziness and the battle ends. I put a hand on my chest to calm down.

"Ah...lost against only one pokemon."

Vola walks to me and held out a hand with a badge.

"Here's the Bug Badge, the proof that you defeated me." She looks at where the web used to be and around the gym and turn pale.

"My picture perfect art...fantastic...just fantastic..." She murmured.

I stare at her with dull eyes.

"You were really intense in that battle...maybe a bit too much..."

"Was I?" I tilt my head then look around and sweatdrop. "Oh..."

Viola fell down. "That's all you have to say?! And you JUST noticed?!"

I put my hands in front of me and bow down. "I'm so sorry about the gym."

My pokemon apologizes too.

"Pikapi..."

"Brax..."

"It's fine...It was a fantastic battle! I'll just...need to make this place fire-proof next...time..."

I look up and Pika climbs onto my shoulder. I hear clapping-"Alexa!"

"Viola! I saw the battle between you and this trainer!" She looks at me.

"Serena, this is my twin sister, Alexa."

"Hello." I said. Alexa waves.

"What are you doing here?" Viola inquires.

"I'm just researching about pokemon and trainers and thought I could come here to get some ideas."

They chat while I look over to the bench.

_He's gone..._I thought sourly and stare annoyingly at the spot until I hear my name.

"Serena, are you heading to Lumiose City?"

I nod.

"Then you should come visit Lumiose News when you get the chance." I tilt my head.

"I work as a journalist in Lumiose City." Alexa explains.

"Oh."

"Oh Serena," Viola says and points. "Since uh...the web is gone, take the stairs in the back to exit the gym."

I look to her where she is pointing and see a flight of stairs. I thanked her, return Braxien, and leaves. On the way out I'm confronted by a snobby attendant of the gym. He tries to giving me an attitude about Uncle, pokedex, ad whatnot. I ignore him and walk out. He wasn't worth the time to listen to. Pika and I head to a Cafe to eat something, then head back to the pokemon center, giving Braxien to Nurse Joy to heal up and go to sleep. I take off the bandages on my ankle as it already healed and threw it away. Good thing Shauna is not there yet, I need a nap after what happened today.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Man, she really is serious sometimes." I walk behind a tree.

"Wonder what she will do if she's angry..." I shiver at the thought of it.

The holo caster beeps and I answer it.

"So...Ready for your next task?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best to complete it without notice."

In my hand, I hold a collar-like device.

Ahead of me is a illuminating city full of buildings.

* * *

**That last part is from someone's view.**

**I kinda want to put other character's thoughts in this but it might make this confusing as I don't know how to go with it.**

**Tell me if this it's confusing ^^'**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pokemon Lab

Chapter four - Pokemon lab

**Hihi another update X3**

**Too soon?**

**NightHunterDeath: Why not?**

**lychee-ran: Just wait and see **

* * *

I woke up early next morning and seeing Shauna still asleep on the top bunk, I quietly woke Pika up, get ready, and leaves the room. I walk to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy, is my pokemon rest up?"

"Mhm." She hands me Braxien's pokeball.

I thanked her and leave the Pokemon Center. I walk pass the fountain and Trainer school in Santalune City and into Route 4.

I gaped a little at the sight. It isn't a route at all, more like a extra large garden. Hedges forming mazes everywhere and there is a huge fountain in the middle. People and pokemon stroll around, it's quite peaceful though there are still some trainers that want to battle. I saw a lot more variety of pokemon here that in Santalune Forest, which is full of bug types. I recorded what I see in the pokedex. After passing by the huge fountain, I lean against a tree and sit down to take a break from the walk. Pika rests on my lap.

_Getting up so early was not a good idea_.

"Hey."

I turn to the side and see someone's face dangling close to mine.

THUMP

He falls from the tree that he was dangling on, sits up next to me and groan in pain.

"Ow...What was that for?"

"Sorry Calem, just my reflexes." I hold and twist my wrist.

"That didn't sound like an apology..."

"Because it wasn't." I said bluntly.

Calem sweatdrops.

"And that was just my other way of saying hi."

"Yesh, I hate to see what you do for a 'goodbye' then." He rub his face.

"Definitely not lady-like at all, how about I call you Lady Punch instead?"

I glare at him, "Ha. Ha. So funny."

"I get the feeling you don't like both."

I sigh, "What do you want?"

"Just saying hi." He answers.

"You're up and early...and on the bad side..."

"Your point being?" I give him my halfhearted look.

He shrugs.

I stare out to the fountain. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Do you know a lot about Shauna and the others?"

Calem looks at me for a moment before answering.

"Not much."

I eye him curiously.

"I mean, I only meet them a few months ago."

I stare at him more.

"You're hiding something."

"No, really I'm not!" He gives me a half smile, I sense there is something else.

"How come you didn't use Pika in your battle against Surskit?" He changes the subject.

"Why would you care if I use Pika or not?" I frown.

"It would...nevermind. Just wondering..."

"And how would you know that I use Pika anyways?" I deadpan at him. "You left in the middle of it."

He sweatdrops, "Well...uh..."

"Exactly."

He looks at me as I return to staring at the fountain.

"Do you always look like that?" He inquires.

"Look like what?"

"You always seem have that halfhearted look on or anything that isn't a happy face. I haven't seen you smile...at all..." He trails off. I know what he is thinking so I just state it for him.

"I haven't smile in years, you can say...I forgot how to." His eyes widen at those words. He's about to say something else but I stand up before he could, Pika wakes up and jumps onto my shoulder as I get up.

I read his mind again, cross arms, and said, "It's rude to ask a girl her age if you haven't told yours."

I start walking do to the road and saw from the corner of my eye to see him rub the back of his head and give me an exasperated smile.

"16." I stop but I didn't turn.

"15." I murmur back then continue walking.

_Smile...huh_.

* * *

"Hi there!"

I see two people in white walking towards me.

_First red then white? What's next? Blue?_

A blur of blue passes by me...

I put a hand to my forehead and sigh. _I spoke too soon. But what was that anyways?_

That is put aside as my attention turns to those in white.

"Hello, I'm Dexio," The blond buy points to the violet haired girl next to him. "And this is Sina."

"I'm Serena."

"How you seen a Flabébé around?" Sina inquires.

I put a hand to my chin. "I think I seen one a while back." I take out my pokedex to make sure. Dexio sees it and grins at me.

"You have it registered in your pokedex, as expected of one of Prof. Sycamore's hand-picked Pokémon trainers!"

I look at him with raised eyebrow.

"We're Prof. Sycamore's assistants, we were entrusted with pokedexes two years ago. You could say we're Pokemon-voyage veterans." Dexio explains.

"Back on topic, get this..." Sina says in bubble of excitement . "Flabébé is...a fairy type!"

I blink_...great...more types..._

I stopped paying attention as the babble on about fairies and only half of what they said got into my head. I felt a tug.

"Huh?"

"C'mon! Let's head to the Pokemon lab in Lumiose City." Sina says, pulling me by the arm.

I release myself from her grip.

"I can go there myself."

"Ok then, we'll be in the lab wen you get there." Dexio says, giving a concern look. They went through the gate to Lumiose City and I soon follow suit. Though I want to go somewhere before I drop by Uncle's lab. I went around the city and found the salon named Coiffure Clips in South Boulevard.

"Hello how may I help you?" The lady in the salon asks.

"Just a small request, could you turn my sideswept into bangs?

"Certainly." She smiles and shows me to a chair in front of the mirror. Pika sits on the table in front of the mirror next to my hat, watching as the lady begin styling.

"My my! What happen there?" She ask in surprise as she lifts up the front.

"Please, just hurry...I need to be somewhere in a few."

"Ok, ok, I'm on it." I stay silent till the end.

"Vola! How is it?" I look at the front.

"It's great thank you." I paid her 500 pokedollar, put my hat on, Pika climb back onto me, and we head to the Pokémon Lab, which isn't that far away. Even though the city had change a great deal and it's been years since I came here, the lab looks the same.

Trees, brick walls, and pokeball statues on both sides of the entrance. I enter through the door and three ways. Two on each sides and a flight of stairs in the middle back, reaching up to the second floor balcony. I take the stairs and open the first door I see, which is right in front after the stairs. I walk in and there is a walk but it doesn't extend all the way. I walk forward and glance to the side to see Shauna and Calem listening to a person with wavy hair in a white lab coat, he wears a purple shirt and black pants underneath.

"Lady S!" Shauna exclaims as she notices me.

Calem and the other person turn to me.

The one in the lab coat walks to me.

"Ah...il est ma petite nièce!" He then puts me in a headlock and nudges me on my head. Pika jumps out of the way.

"Oncle Sycamore...arrêter! Je ne suis pas un gamin plus."

I struggle free from his grip and cover my mouth once I realize what language I said it in.

Shauna and Calem exchange looks.

"You speak Kalosian? AND you're Prof. Sycamore's _niece_?!" Shauna exclaim in shock. Calem didn't seem as shock though, more like he just confirmed something.

"Oui, mon nièce didn't tell you?"

I cross my arms, "Uncle, please, speak in Central Pokemon Language." My eyes closed in annoyance.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Uncle gives me a smile.

"And yes, Serena's my niece." He explains to the opened mouth Shauna.

"Why I haven't seen you in years!" He beams. "How you have grown!"

"So exactly why did you call us here?"

"Straight to the point huh? Well, I can't really explain until the other two comes too." Uncle answers back.

"How about we have a battle to pass the time?"

He looks at us three.

"Count me out...I'm not much of a battler." Shauna sighs.

"And I got somewhere to be so I'll be back in a moment." Calem waves and leaves.

"Well it's only you now Serena, so let's battle!"

I shrug._ Might as well go with the flow_.

Uncle shows us to the battle field and we took our battle position. Shauna and Pika watches from the side.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Braxien."

I record Bulbasaur's data onto the pokedex before giving command.

"Take it then with psychic follow by flame charge."

Bulbasaur freezes on the spot and Braxien hit it head on with flame charge, making it 1 KO as bulbasaur's eyes swirls.

"Return." Uncle takes out another. "Charmander!"

"Charmander go in for scratch!"

"Stop it with psychic and slam it to the ground."

Psychic lifts the charging Charmander and slam in hard onto the ground.

"Don't let up, use psybeam."

At this time, Calem came back and sits next to Shauna and Pika.

Charmander faints after getting hit by the colorful beam.

"Return!." He takes out another. "Squirtle, it's up to you!"

"Psychic." Braxien hits squirtle with psychic as it just materializes.

"Squirt squirt?!" I tries to struggle free but it's no use.

"Howl then psybeam."

Braxien lets out a howl and shoots Squirtle with the colorful beams.

"Squir..." Squirtle's eyes come swirls.

"Nicely done." Uncle compliments as he returns his pokemon. "You defeated all of my pokemon with only one of yours! And my pokemon didn't even dealt any damage to it! You really are something else."

"You did dealt damage, Braxien's exhausted now after using all that." I said bluntly.

They sweatdrop.

"Well...since Braxien did all of the work, no wonder it's tired." Uncle says. "Why don't you use Pika as well?"

Because Pika doesn't need to." I shrug.

"Well it looks like Braxien and Pika are the only ones you have." He thinks for a moment. "I know! How about you take another pokemon with you?"

"Do I have to?" That is the first thing that comes out before I could stop myself.

"Yes." He holds out a pokeball to me.

I grabbed it and puts it in my bag.

"Then I'll give you this." He hands me a stone.

"Uh oh...We're late!" Trevor arrive panting Tierno following behind.

"Slowpokes!" Shauna says.

"Since we're all present, I'll tell you why I have gather you all here! I want you to choose your own path in life as you gain experience from different people and pokemon alike."

_That's just contradicting since I didn't choose this of my own will. _I thought sourly.

"And I would like for you to help me solve one of Kalos region's biggest Pokemon mysteries: the secret of and potential of Mega Evolution, a new type of evolution that only occur during battles!"

"Mega Evolution and only in battle?" Calem raise an eyebrow.

"That's right, and that is why I gave you the stone just now. It is also part of the mystery"

I look at the weird-shape stone.

"Mega Evolution? What about completing the pokedex?" Trevor ask in concern.

"Trevor, if that is the path you want to take then I want you to go and complete it!" Trevor relaxes.

"Mega Evolution sounds interesting!"

I paid no more attention as I drift off in thought about my new pokemon and about the stone.

I follow them out of the office and into the lobby, only half paying attention.

"Wow! That piano looks ancient!" Shauna points to a piano.

"Yes, it's been there for years."

"That...piano..." I murmur quietly so no one could hear me. I shake my head as memories flow in.

"Serena, How about you play a song for us?" Uncle smiles. I give him a dull look.

"Oh oh!" Shauna raises her hand an hops in place.

"Calem knows how to play too! How about you two play together?"

"No." I denied flatly. and heads for the door. Then a loud crash comes from the entrance to the left and I fell on my bottom as the ground shakes. In the dark, a beam shoots towards me as I try to get up.

* * *

**Translation**

**(I don't know french so I searched it up so tell me if I get something wrong ^^')**

**il est ma petite nièce - there's my little niece**

**arrêter - stop**

** je ne suis pas un gamin plus - I'm not a little kid anymore**

**Oncle - Uncle**

**I got bored describing battles so I just ease through it since Serena only trains her Braxien and Serena refuses to let Pika battle, so it's probably enough to hold down three pokemon. I'll do better to describe pokemon battles next time.**

**Character Age**

**Serena - 15**

**Calem - 16**

**Shauna - 14**

**Tierno - 17**

**Trevor - 14**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lumiose Crisis

Chapter five - Lumiose Crisis

**I watched the X and Y series and I want this event in here~ X3**

* * *

I look ahead as the beam gets closer to me.

"Serena!" I heard Uncle scream out.

It's too late to dodge it, I close my eyes and wait for the impact then the pain. But then I feel someone swung at me and pushes me away.

BOOM!

Rumbles falls onto the person onto of me and some on me as well. I open my eyes.

"Ca...lem...?" My eyes widen.

He glares at the direction where the beam came shooting from. He didn't look like a guy that could get angry but there he is, his face grew dark as red eyes begin glowing in the darkness of the entrance.

"Houndoom?" I mutter. "No, it can't be..."

Calem mutter something but I couldn't hear it.

"Serena!"Uncle and the others runs over to us.

"Pikapi!" Pika says with concern.

"Thank Arceus you're alright!" Tierno exclaims

"Thank goodness." Uncle pulls me into a hug I blink.

"Everyone, step back!" Calem yells as an outline appears. My pokedex rings out it's monotone voice: "Garchomp."

The jet shaped, shark-like pokemon appears before us. I saw a red collar on it.

"GARRRR!"

"G-garchomp?" Uncle steps back.

"Run!" Calem yells again as Garchomp prepares another hyper beam. I can't seem to move, my legs feel really heavy.

"Dammit!" I heard Calem said through grit teeth as Garchomp is taking an aim at me. He runs to me, scoops me up and out of the way of Garchomp's attack.

He puts me down as Garchomp rampages around the lab and out onto the street, with a look of agony.

"Professor!"

"Dexio! Sina! What happened to Garchomp?"

"We don't know, it was fine when we check on him earlier today." Dexio says.

"But once we heard outcries, we ran to see that Garchomp was causing havoc to the other pokemon!" Sina panics.

"Something must be wrong, we need to find it and calm Garchomp down!" Uncle and his assistants runs to the exit.

"Waaiiitttt!" Shauna screams."May we help too?"

"This might be too dange-"

"Please Professor! We'll be careful." Tierno interrupts.

"Well alright then. But be sure to stay out of harms way!" They all ran out what is left of the door.

Calem turns to the exit. "Are you coming too?"

"I rather not deal with situations that doesn't involve me...especially..." I shake my head.

"I didn't choose to come all the way here of my own will." My eyes shadowed away as I look down a bit. "Just...leave me alone..."

He didn't look at me only said: "You've changed." And ran out.

"Come on Pika."

"Pikapi..." Pika climbs on my shoulder and I leave in the opposite direction of where they headed.

It wasn't head to leave the city, everyone went to where the commotion is, Lumiose Tower.

I turn to look and hear the sirens, lights, and the helicopters.

"Garchomp...is...in pain..." I mutter. Then I hear voices in my head.

_"You really like Gible don't you?"_

_"Of course daddy! He's my friend!"_

_"Gib gible!"_

_"Always treat a pokemon with care, they will like you back ."_

I suddenly turn on my toes and run.

"Pika! We're going!"

"Pika pi!" Pika says happily.

I arrive in the area below Lumiose Tower then squeezes through. I look up to see some people in red ontop of another building watching as Garchomp-"Officer Jenny!"

I see Uncle and the others running up to talk to a women in police uniform.

"I'm terribly sorry! That is my Garchomp up there but I don't know what has happened to him! He is usually gentle."

"I see... right now the priority is to stop Garchomp from destroying the Lumiose City! Everyone! Calm down and stay back!"

Out in the distance two people run towards Jenny.

"Clemont! Bonnie! Are you alright?"

"We...huff...ran out...puff...as fast as we could..." The blonde guy in glasses and blue jump suit pants.

"We need to stop it before Garchomp destroys the tower and the gym in it!" The little blond girl with a sleeveless brown top and knee length black tights covered by a white skirt cries franticly.

"Officer Jenny," Uncle began, the others exchange looks and begin at ask but Jenny beats them to it.

"We'll need all the help we can get to stop that Garchomp!" Jenny turns to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Will you help too?" They both nod in agreement.

"Great, we'll need- HEY STOP!"

"Serena?!" Uncle, Shauna, and the others yell.

I sprint pass them as their voices grew softer. I look back and see the Garchomp's hyper beam reaches all the way onto the ground, stopping them from chasing me.

_I know I saw some bar-like latter that reaches all the way on top_. I huff as I reach the leg of the tower and sees them.

"Hold on tight Pika ok?"

"Pika!" Pika grabs my shoulder tightly as I start climbing as fast as I could.

_Garchomp needs to be stop before it hurts itself even more!_ I clench my teeth as I thought that.

I finally reaches the top and getting to my feet. A strong gust of wind blow in the direction and I have to put my hand in front of me and take a stance as to not be knock away by it. Through the gaps of my fingers I see Garchomp readying another hyper beam. I use my free hand to take out twoo pokeballs.

"Block it." The hyper beam shoots as my pokemon materializes. Smokes makes its way around us and as it clears, I see my pokemon barely standing their ground.

"Gar..." Garchomp growls.

"Garchomp!"

It stops mid-track as though recognizing my voice.

I step a little closer, "Don't you remember me?"

Garchomp steps back towards the edge but it doesn't seem to notice.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip!" Vines come out and wraps around Garchomp's legs. I seize the moment and jump, locking my arms onto Garchomp's neck.

"Careful!" I hear a voice that sounds like Calem's but it can't be...

Garchomp begins the shake violently, trying to throw me off. Then it sinks its teeth onto my arm.

"pikapi!"

"Brax!"

"Bulba!" My pokemon yell in worry as they watch me in pain.

"Arrghh..." I grit my teeth, trying to endure the pain.

_I can't let go...I just can't..._

Then as though I can look into Garchomp's mind, I see images of a black figure...putting a collar on Garchomp.

_It hurts...get this off...please._

I widen my eyes, _did Garchomp just...speak?__  
_

Garchomp continues to bite harder into my arm, I wince at the pain.

_Argh...No...this is what Garchomp is thinking as it roar in pain..._

"If...this is what is causing you pain then..." I turn to look at Pika. "Pika, break this with iron tail."

Garchomp lets go of my shoulder but then attacks in every direction.

"Pika! Dodge them all and hurry here!"

"Pika!" Pika gets in ready stance and races to Garchomp with lightening speed, dodging Garchomp's attack with ease, jumps up and hits the collar with it's glowing tail.

Garchomp relaxes, I clutch my arm as blood and pain starts to run through. I wipe away the tears forming around Garchomp's eyes.

"It's ok...everything is fine now." I soothe.

"Pika..." Pika relaxes too. But when we thought everything has finally settle down, the cement where Pika is standing on crumbles and fall, taking Pika with them.

"Pika!" I scream and dive down, grabbing Pika onto and and hugs her tight.

My other pokemon screams as I fall.

"Sére!" I look up to see someone in a red cap, blue jacket.

"Is...that..." I begin to loose my eye sight.

I close my eyes,

Everything turns black...completely black.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Sére!" I turn pale as I watch her fall faster, I take a mini red and white ball and enlarge it but then I felt a poke.

I turn to see Garchomp poking me and motioning me to climb onto it. I understand what its plans are so I climb on, Garchomp dives down with me holding tight onto its fin. We went faster and faster, passing her and her Pika.

Garchomp stops abruptly underneath and I stand up, reaching out my hands to catch the unconscious Serena.

"Pika...?" Pika looks up at me.

I look at Serena with my eyes hid behind the shadow of my cap and clench teeth.

I clutch her tighter as blood drips onto my hands.

Garchomp descends cautiously onto the ground, I hop down with Serena in my arms.

"Thank you." Garchomp looks at Serena with concern.

"Calem!"

I look over to see Prof. Sycamore and the others running towards us.

Prof. Sycamore blanches when he sees Serena's condition.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" I snap everyone out of their horror state and we rush to the nearest hospital. We wait outside the room as we watch the doctors working on Serena. I lean against the wall and looks as Shauna panics, Trevor and Tierno walks back and forth, Professor sitting with his hand to his face, then I see-"Lysandre!" Prof. Sycamore says.

I heard what happened and came over." He looks at Serena. "Is she OK?"

"We don't know yet." Prof. Sycamore answers. Lysandre goes in closer and I walk next to him. "Sir."

"Take care of her, she's a rare one." He murmur to me. I clench my fist to stay calm, I obediently nod. His holo caster sounds and he picks it up.

"Sorry I can only stay for a moment, it looks like I'm needed somewhere else." He says to Prof. Sycamore.

"It's fine, we can talk later." I watch as he leaves

* * *

**Yeah... I added in Calem's view, couldn't help it :p**

**Does Calem know Serena before all of this?**

**And what does Lysandre mean by "rare'?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Aura and Hordes

Chapter six - Aura and Hordes

**Update! Am I going too fast?**

* * *

I open my eyes and sees white ceiling, walls, bed and bed-sheet. It takes me a moment to realize where I'm in, a hospital. I turn my head on the pillow and sees Pika sleeping next to me. I move my hand to stroke her head.

"Pii..." Pika looks through sleepy eyes to see me.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Pikapi!" Pika jumps onto me and gives me a hug. I look around, Garchomp sleeps on the floor then I feel my shoulder and arm going sore. I grip it and I felt bandages wrap around my right.

"Wh-what..." I blinked.

"Garr..." Garchomp slowly gets up. It moves towards me when it sees me awake.

"Garchomp." I try to sit up but have to lean on the wall. "I feel so weak right now..."

Garchomp came close up to me and I rub its nose.

"It's...been a long time...hasn't it?" Garchomp nods.

"You're the Gible that..." I trail off. "Never mind. I can't remember anymore than the time I meet you." I feel like I'm having amnesia, I can't really remember what happened last night or why I'm in a hospital.

Garchomp nuzzles my cheek and I pat it some more. "I'm sorry Garchomp, I can't remember much from the past..." Then flashes of images of me on the tower with Garchomp, then falling off the tower trying to catch Pika, and someone yelling my name... I move my hands away from Garchomp and shake my head.

_my memories probably just came back to me__  
_

"Pikapi." Pika says and Garchomp turns to it. They seem to be introducing themselves.

"Serena!" I look towards the door and see Uncle walking in. "I'm so relief that you're healed."

"Uncle..."

"You almost given me a heart attack when you and Pika fell from Lumiose Tower." He says. "Thank Arceus that Calem and Garchomp was there to catch you and rush you to the hospital."

"Oh, well, I feel better now."

"I think you should rest for a few more days." Uncle suggests. I frown.

"No Uncle, really, I'm fine." I move and stand by the bed. "See?" Though a bit wobbly.

Uncle still look unconvinced.

"Uncle, you don't have to worry that much," I reassure him with my usual dull look. "I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so." He says. "Shauna and the others were waiting for you but I told them to not worry and leave you to Garchomp."

"Okay, thanks Uncle." I give him a little bow. "I'll be going now."

I wave to him and Garchomp and walks to the door. "Pika let's go." Pika jumps onto me.

"Are you sure?" Uncle asks once more.

"Yes." And dash out, passing a elegant woman in a white dress and costume wings. I didn't stop running till I came up to a fountain near Vernal Avenue, panting.

"Outta way, OUTTA WAY!" I see someone running towards me

SPLASH

She knocks me into the fountain.

"Ugh..." Water spry into my eyes and my clothes are all wet.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" The person repeatedly bow to me.

"It's...fine but next time watch where you're going."

"I'm so sorry!" She bows again then her fist hits her other flat hand. "I know! Here!"

The blond girl with the big green hat pulls out an egg in a case.

"Take it as an apology!" She hands it to me. "I gotta go, BYEEEE!" And she dashes off.

I sweatdrop. "She remains me of Shauna..." I get out of the fountain stare that the brown pokemon egg with a white stripe across it, and puts it into my bag.

"Well...you're pretty quick." I stare at Pika on the fountain rail, dry.

"Pikapi..." Pika says sheepishly. It had jumped out of the way when the girl knocks into me.

"Ow..." The water seeps into my wound as the bandages get wet.

"I need to switch into something dry and quick." I went into Vernal Avenue and into a store call Boutique Couture. A lady in the shop sees me. She went up to me and looks at my appearance.

"You...may enter."

I blink at her. "Umm...okay..."

I look around, picked out some clothes and went into the changing room. I change into a pale pink dress with a white kind of shirt over it. white bow on the back, pale pink felt hat, riding white boots and black stockings. I look in the mirror, _Good enough. _I put my wet clothes into my bag, separate them from other things. I go to the cashier and pay for my new clothes.

"Sorry, you're not fashionable enough."

"Aw...man." I see Shauna leave out the door, she didn't notice me which I sigh in relief. I leave the store shortly after but I bump into someone as I head out.

I step back and rub my nose. _I really got to stop-_"Hey."

I open my eyes and sees Calem. "Oh, it's you."

"You don't sound that excited when you see me."

I roll my eyes then remember something.

"What did you call me last night?" I eye him suspiciously. "And what do you mean when you said "I changed"? You haven't even known me for more than a week"

"Uhh...Did I really said that...?" He glances away. "Oh hey, I'm hungry. Let's get some Lumiose Galettes!"

He grabs me by the arm "H-hey!" And drags me into North Boulevard, in front of a food stand. He goes to buy a few galettes.

"You haven't anshmmrg." Calem shoves one into my mouth and push me into one of the seats around the stand as I choke on the galette. He sits across from me and pass me a cup of tea. I drink it and let out a big sigh of relief. Calem snicker at me.

"Not funny." I frown. Then a shadow falls onto us. I look up to see a red haired man wearing a black suit with red outlines, he seems to be giving off a strong and influential type of air.

"Hello, Lysandre." Calem greets.

"Calem." He nods in greetings then turns to me. "You must be Serena." I nod through dull eyes.

"And how do you know?"

"Calem told me you were the one that stopped Garchomp's rampage."

"Oh." _They seems to know each other._

I lean on my hand and stir my tea. He stares at me intently.

"I see you seem a little unenthusiastic."

"I always am."

"Don't you think this world is dull and ugly as it is?"

I didn't move from what I'm doing. "What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you want a world free of pain and loss, an unchanging and eternal world?" I freeze.

_Free...of loss and pain...? _My eyes hid under the shadow and I held onto my locket with my free hand. I purse my lips, shaking a little but not in fear.

_I wish that was..._

"What I wouldn't do to make that a reality, I can't stand at the thought of the world becoming uglier."

Calem steps in.

"Sir, weren't you heading somewhere?" Lysandre stares at Calem.

"Yes, I was just going over to visit an old friend of mine." He looks at his watch. "Excuse me, I can't be late."

"Hey...are you okay?" Calem ask quietly.

I let go of my locket and stay silent.

"Lady S Punch." I heard that name and I instantly kick his leg. "Ow..."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Are you a martial artist?." He says, rubbing his leg.

"Be glad that my arm is too sore." I stand up, cross my arms and turn away.

"Thanks..." I mutter.

"What?"

"Nevermind, I'm going. Pika let's go."

"Pikapi." Pika jumps and I walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I answer back.

"Then let's go to Route 5." He takes my arm again and drags.

_I'm getting tire of this..._ I just got tire to fight back.

We head out onto route 5.

"You look nice today, when did you change your clothes?" Calem inquires.

"I was forced to buy new ones since my other one got a bit...damp."

"Huh?" He says blankly.

"Never mind, long story."

A blue blur heads straight for me. It stops in front of me and begins staring. I take out the pokedex and it says Riolu.

"Huh, it's kinda like that blur I saw in Route 4 but that one was bigger." I mumble. Riolu walks in circles around me.

"Umm..." Calem stares at the pokemon blankly.

"Riolu!" A girl on skates with another blue pokemon rush towards me. "There you are!"

"Roa!" Riolu points to us.

"Oh I'm so sorry if my Riolu scared you." She bows in apology. "We were doing some training but this little one ran off for some reason."

I look at the bigger version of Riolu and my pokedex says "Lucario." This is probably the one I saw earlier.

"Did you by chance train in Route 4 as well?"

The girl on skates title her head. "Yeah... how did you know?"

"I saw your Lucario sprinting pass me on my way to Lumiose City." I explain.

"Ah, we were racing but Lucario left us in the dust." The girl says. "By the way, I'm Korrina."

"I'm Serena and the idiot behind me is Calem."

"Idiot?!" Calem is taken aback.

"Roa." Riolu says.

"What's wrong Riolu? Did you sense something?"

"Awwof."

"Lucario, you too?"

Korrina looks at me and smile. "My pokemon must have picked up a special aura from you." I tilt my head.

"You see, Lucario and Riolu and sense the aura of living creatures and revealing their true personalities."

"Is that so?" I stare at Riolu and it stares at me back.

"Riolu must have taken a liking at you." Korrina says. "Normally, it shies away from strangers."

"Oh."

"If you're a trainer then I'll be waiting for you in Shalour City." I look up at Korrina.

"You're the Shalour City Gym Leader correct?" Calem inquires. Korrina nods in a smile.

"I'll be waiting!" She waves and skates off with her Lucario. Riolu takes one last look a me and dashes off as well

"You already know she's a gym leader?" I look at Calem. He just shrugs.

"Look, a skate park." He points to the park then turns to me with a glint in his eye. I sigh.

_I know where this is going._

"Skate yourself." I walk away.

"C'mon, can't you lighten just once?"

I give him a dull look. "No."

"Fine." Calem puts his hands on the back of his head and follow me.

* * *

"Horde of pokemon sure is tough." A ginger head boy said.

"Yep, but how they move are awesome!" Says a carrot top boy.

Ginger head faceplams then turns to see me.

"Lady S!" Trevor says. "Shouldn't you be resting in the hospital?"

"Yeah, Lady S, you shouldn't push yourself." Tierno says in concern. I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, hey guys." Calem greets after catching up to me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Taking a breather after being chased by a horde of pokemon." Trevor answers. "They're acting up for some reason."

"Sounds fun." Calem says causally. "Lady Martial artist, let's go find them."

"What. No." I said crossly. "And don't call me that either."

"C'mon! It'll be fun." He takes me away and waves back to Tierno and Trevor. "We'll see you guys later."

"Hey! Let go! I already said no!" I complain. Trevor and Tierno sweatdrops as we go out of sight.

* * *

My eyebrow twitch. "So...Tell me why I'm stuck with _you_?"

"Hahaha! Lighten up! This is fun!" He laughs.

"Is _this_ your definition of_ fun_?!" I point to the hordes of pokemon chasing us and glare at Calem.

"P-pikapi!" Pika had ran along with us.

"_And_ why is there more than _one_ horde after us?!"

Calem shrugs.

"Hey you, trainer!" Someone says. "Battle!"

"Really? NOW?!"

"Yes, it's the pokemon trainer's code of conduct!" Before I can do anything else, he sends out his Sentret.

"Ugh." I faceplam and slow down my pace. "Bulbasaur, razor leaf." I threw a pokeball up and Bulbasaur sends out leaves as soon as it materializes. Sentret is knock out with one hit.

"Nooo!" The trainer screams.

I run the a stop and hold onto my knees, panting.

"This...is...ridiculous..." I huff.

Calem comes back sweating and panting as well. "Hehehe. Well, it was fun_."_ I sigh and look around to see if the hordes are still chasing us.

"Where..."

"Hey, at least we arrive Camphrier Town earlier than I expected." Calem points out.

I snapped and kick his leg.

"OWW!" He hold onto his leg and howls. "What was that for?"

"For getting us chased by a bunch of pokemon." I growl.

* * *

**End of chapter~**

**Guess who is the one that pushed Serena? X3**

**I couldn't help it, she was near water so I had to put it in XD**

**But at least she will soon get another pokemon.**

**And I wonder where the wild pokemon go.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sleeping Snorlax

Chapter seven - Sleeping Snorlax and getting lost

**Yeee Snorlax! How is it to catch one?**

**Arther Erikson: Thanks, I'll try to fix them as the story progresses X3**

* * *

Compare to Lumiose, Camphrier is a lot smaller.

We went to the Pokemon Canter for a little break.

I hand Nurse Joy my pokemon to heal and head to a table to sit down. Pika hops onto the table.

"How come you always keep Pika out?" Calem stands by the table.

" 'Cause Pika doesn't like being cramped into its pokeball."

"Oh."

"Pikapi." Pika nods.

"I'll be back." He goes to the PokeMart. I wait a while then head to Nurse Joy to check if my pokemon are healed. As I head to the counter I heard a running footsteps.

"Lady S!"

"Oof." I flop onto the ground.

"Pi-pika..." Pika sweatdrops.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL BETTER!"

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy says, startled.

"No...I'm not okay..." I groan. "I'm tired...and you're heavy."

"What's goin- Hi Shana." Calem greets casually.

"Hiya Calem~!" Shauna answers cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"How can you start a conversation right now?" I ask, running out of breath.

Shauna sweatdrops. "Oops! Sorry Lady S!" She gets off.

"I feel like a boulder had been dropped onto my back..." I held onto the counter to regain my balance.

"You okay?" Calem ask.

"What do you think, Mr. obvious?" I said sarcastically He shrugs.

"Nurse Joy, are my Pokemon ready?"

"Mhm." She hands them to me. "Thank you."

"Lady S!" Shauna calls out as I leave the center.

"Let's go to Shabboneau Castle!" She grabs my arm the look to the side to grab Calem's and run straight to draw bridge with a castle on the other side.

"Visitors? I can't remember the last time we been this busy!" A guy in black belt says once we enter.

I look around and sees nothing. _Busy?_

"This castle, or chateau, once belong to a noble family. It may be run down but it has a lot of history running through it. The owner of this place gave most of their things away, that's why it feels so empty. The end."

I blink, _Then...why are we here in he first place?_

"Eh? So there is nothing here about Mega Evolution?" Shauna exclaims.

We look at Shauna.

"Mega Evolution? I never heard of such things." Th black belt guy answers. "But you may take a look around."

A second later, another guy runs in, panting.

"Sir, it's here again."

"Already that time of the year again?" The black belt sighs. "Nothing I can do about that now..."

The two dashes off. We all blinked several times.

"What was that about?" Calem wonders.

"I don't know but they headed towards Route 7 so let's go check it out!" Shauna rushes out.

"Hm..." Calem looks on a table and picks up a book.

"We might as well go too." He says, putting the book in his bag.

"Hey...aren't you stea-" I got dragged out again...

We head out the Route 7 and see a mountain...sorta.

"What is that?" Shauna murmur in awe.

"It's sleeping so soundly that nothing can wake it up now." The black belt says.

"It's so big that it's blocking the way completely." They other guy puts his hand on his chin. "Sir, use the poke flute...wait...do you even have it anymore?"

"Nope, I handed it over." Black belt answers.

The other guy stares the black belt with disbelief. "You mean you just _gave_ it to him?"

"...More like it was taken away..."

"What's a poke flute?" Shauna ask aloud.

The two turns around.

"It's basically a flute with a pokeball at the end." Black belt explains. "It's used is to use it to wake up sleeping pokemon such as this Snorlax here."

I look up and see the peak of it's white stomach.

SNORE

It snore so loud that we have to cover our ears.

"Wow...okay so basically, all we need to do is to get the poke flute for you to play, and the Snorlax will wake up?" Shauna processes through. "Got it!"

I suddenly feel dizzy and drop to my knees, my bag slipping down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Calem asks.

"Pikapi..." Pika sounds concern.

"Y-yeah..." Though I feel a little dizzy for a second.

"Okay then! Where can we get the flute?" Shauna asks.

I begin to wobble from a sudden headache.

"It's in Parfum Palace, at the end of Route 6." Black belt instructs.

"Alrighty then, we'll go get it!" Shauna, once again grab us but this time by the scuffs of our collar and sprints towards Route 6.

"We'll be back!"

I look to see them waving.

* * *

Shauna...are you sure we're not lost?" Calem ask from behind.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are we in tall grass, walking aimlessly?"

"Uh..."

He facepalms.

I roll my eyes, we been here for hours...all becasue Shauna says there is a shortcut through the tall grass.

SNORE

Snorlax sleeps soundly in the pokeball, we all cover our ears at the round of snoring.

"The longer it takes to wake up Snorlax...the more annoying it gets..." I mutter.

The grass is so tall that it is over our heads and we have to jump to see what's ahead.

I sigh and had an idea, then I take out a pokeball.

"Bulbasaur. help us out here."

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur materializes. With Bulbasaur's help , we manage to direct into the right way and out of Route 6's tall grass.

"Thanks Bulbasaur." I return it to its pokeball.

"Wow! That's amazing Lady S! You got us out!" Shauna cheers.

"We wouldn't have been in the situation if we have taken the right direction." I state.

Calem then taps at my shoulder.

"The palace is literally at the end of Route 6..." He points down a straight path with trees and brushes to the spot where we entered from.

Shauna and I sweatdrop, "So...we could've avoided walking aimlessly...by just walking straight?!"

"Well...it's pretty far so we didn't see it...hehe."

I glare at Shauna.

"We could've seen it if you didn't pull us right into the grass." I growl.

"Let's not waste time on this." Calem says and head for the palace entrance.

An old man in a suit stands in front of us.

The entree fee is 1,000 pokedollars per person."

"You got to be joking! It cost money and that much to go in?!" Shauna screams.

"This is why I hate rich people!" I watch as Shauna is having a tantrum about how the rich gets richer, then notice Calem confronting the butler.

"You may go." The butler says.

"Huh?" Shauna says, on the verge of falling down.

"Let's go." Calem says, putting his hands in his pockets.

We head inside and sees a man walking around franticly.

"Furfrou?" The man says walking here and there. "Furfrou? Where are you?"

"Did his pokemon went missing?" Shauna murmur.

"I guess." I answer.

"If my pokemon were to..." Shauna shakes her head. "Let's go look for it!"

We split up to search for the pokemon in the palace but found nothing, then we head out back to the garden and spit up again.

I ended in a maze and keep getting into dead ends.

"Argh..." I rub my temple. "How did I get into these things?"

I then walk into another dead end.

"Pikapi..." Pika sweatdrops.

_Sigh_.

I begin to grow hot and tire. "Second time I got lost today..."

It's beginning to become very hard to breath.

"I feel...dizzy..."

"Pikapi!" Pika's voice grew softer. Then I felt a hand catching me.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello?" I answer.

"I'm uh...chasing a runaway Furou." I said into the holo caster.

"I know this isn't the time for it but I can't just leave in the middle." I scratch my head.

The voice sigh from the holo caster.

"I'll get right to it after." I shut the device off soon enough to see Furou jump over me and for Shauna to jump onto me.

* * *

**Third person view**

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" Shauna shout as she points to the running Furfrou.

"Calem! Help me!"

"I would...but you're ontop of me."

"Oh...sorry!" Shauna gets off and watch as the Furou taunt them.

"That...!" She stomp the ground angrily. "It's just playing with us!"

Calem sigh. "Well, I got no time for this so let's get it over with."

Calem sprint at lighting fast speed and before the Furou and act, he already had it in a headlock.

"Arwoof!?" It exclaim, startled by the fact the Calem came so fast. Shauna stare at them for a moment, looking dumbfounded.

"What are you standing around for? Help me Shauna!" Calem says trying to keep the Furou still.

"Oh right! Sorry!" She helps Calem with the struggling Furou and take it back to the palace as the day fall.

"Furou! My beloved pokemon!" The man shouts as he sees them.

"We found him in the garden so we got him back!" Shauna says cheerfully. Shauna notice the pokemon is trying to struggle out of the man's grip.

_Furou doesn't look happy at all..._

"Let me show you my thanks for returning Furou back to me with a fireworks display," The man says. "Please wait on the balcony as we prepare to set them off."

"Fireworks?! WOOHOO!" Shauna jumps happily. "I LOVE fireworks!"

"I can tell." Calem says.

"C'mon! Let's go see it!" She pull Calem upstairs.

"This time, _I'll_ lead us." Calem says.

"Ehehe..." She sweatdrop.

"Fireworks~ Fireworks~!" Shauna hop and sing on the balcony in the night.

"Hm..." Calem puts a hand on his chin.

Shauna stopped. _Maybe...I should be a little more mature..._

"Aren't we forgetting s-"

BOOM!

The fireworks appear in all different colors. Shauna looks in awe until it ends.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" She screams. "I'll remember this FOREVER!"

She looks to see Calem staring blankly into the sky.

"Calem!"

"Wha-huh?" He snaps out of his trance.

"Wasn't it amazing!?"

"I guess so..."

"I know I only met you a few months ago but I'm really glad to be watching it with a friend like you~!" Shauna smile at him.

He clap his fist into his palms. "Oh!"

"So how did you like my amazing Furou fireworks?" The man reappeared.

"It was AMAZING!" Shauna exclaim, stretching her hands out. "Oh! I almost forgot! Sir, may we have the pokeflute so that we can wake up a Snorlax?"

The man looks at them then sigh. "Go get it." His butler returns with a flute that has a pokeball at the end.

"Thank you so much sir!" Shauna bows to him and take the flute. Then she felt a hand on me and is pulled away by the scuffs of my collar.

"We left Lady Marital Artist in the garden!" Calem turn pale as he says that. Then Shauna realizes it and blanch as well.

"OH CRAP!" She screams and they both ran out into the garden to search for Lady S, though it's hard to see in the dark.

* * *

**Back to Serena~!**

"You know, you should really take care of yourself." Someone says as my hand is over his shoulder, helping me balance and walk.

"Shut up. I already do." I said though my voice is weak.

"Then you wanna explain to me how you got sick?"

I ignore the question. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Ignoring people who cares as always, we're called here to study about Mega Evolution."

"_We?_" I inquire. "Does that mean the whole group's here?"

"Yeah and your lucky I came out here to take a look at the statues."

"Oh shut up." I roll my eyes. We finally made it back out of the maze.

"Only here because of a Snorlax blocking the way on Route 7."

"Snorlax?" He sweatdrops. "Sorry, that's probably my Snorlax...I thought it would be good to let my pokemon out for a stretch but I guess Snorlax decided to go ahead and sleep on Route 7"

I glare at him. "You got to be kidding me."

"Lady S!" I look over to see who was calling me.

The guy helping me tries to hide a laugh. "They call you _t__hat_?"

I glare at him.

"Well, since they're here to help you then I'll go back." He sets me standing, supported by the hedge wall.

He walks back into the maze and wave. "See ya later Sére."

"If I'm not so weak right not, I'll punch you to death for calling me that." I growl.

"Whatever!" He grins and disappear.

_He'll never change_.

"Lady S!" I turn around and sees Shauna and Calem running over to me.

"You guys...are..." I slowly begin to lose my balance and fall.

"Pika pi!" Pika exclaims. Calem catches me and lifts me up.

I feel a hand on my forehead. "She have a fever!"

"Oh no! What should we do, what should we do?!" Shauna exclaims worriedly.

Fatigue hit me and then darkness.

* * *

**Guess who?**** :p**

**Hint: One of them in the Manga**

**I been thinking on how they'll appear but this will do**

**I should just write in 3rd person huh...Oh well, too late for that.**

**Funny thing is...I wrote this when I got sick...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Pika's Ribbon

Chapter eight - Pika's Ribbon

**New Chapter~! X3**

* * *

I wake up in the softness of the bed.

"Lady S! You're awake!"

"Hm...?" I said, a little absentmindedly.

"Pikapi!" Pika looks over me with relief.

"What happened?" I sit up.

"You were sick yesterday and fainted from exhaustion." Shauna replies.

"Oh..." I look around and notice I'm back in the PokeCenter.

_Must've begin the water._

"Calem carried you back but left right after because he says he have something to do."

"He did...?" Shauna nods.

"The...flute...what about the flute?"

"Don't worry! I got it right here!" Shauna held up the pokeflute.

I take it and stare at it for a few moment.

"Let's go give it back to the ones in Shabboneau Castle." We went to Shabboneau Castle and look for the black belt guy.

"Welcome to Shabboneau Castle." He greets.

"We have the flute~! Can you play the it so that Snorlax can wake up?"

"Yes about that...that Snorlax suddenly disappeared while we weren't looking."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD SOMETHING THAT BIG DISAPPEAR?!" Shauna screams. The black belt shrugs.

_It must really be his..._

"Oh well, I guess we're done...just keep the flute."

"Thank you."

I leave Shauna behind still asking how it disappears.

* * *

"Pikapi!" Pika points to Route 7.

"I already gone this far..might as well continue." I mutter to Pika and head for Route 7. I battle some trainers along the way because of the "eye to eye" thing and stopped in front of the Pokemon daycare.

"Hm..." I take out the pokemon egg that that girl gave to me. I walk in.

"Hello." A woman greets.

"Hello, since this is a daycare," I ask. "Any chance you know how to take care of pokemon eggs?"

"Of course, we take care of plenty." The woman smiles. "You have to treat it with gentleness, keeping it warm and don't do anything that can break it. Eggs are very fragile."

I listen on what to do and thanked her for the advice and leave. I stare at the egg as I walk. It began to glow a little then I stopped in front of a building labeled Battle Chateau. Thinking I have had enough in Parfum Palace , I moved on.

"Lady S!"

I cringe at the name.

_I wish I went quicker..._

Trevor and Tierno comes running towards me on the way to Connecting Cave.

"Let's battle!" Trevor challenge.

"Huh?"

"I want to battle Lady S too!" Tierno says.

I rub the arch of my nose.

"How about you both battle me at the same time?" I ask dully.

They look at each other.

"Wouldn't that be unfair?"

I shrug, "Not that I mind and I'm kinda in a hurry so..."

"Okay then...ready or not here we come!" Trevor says. We threw out over pokeballs simultaneously.

"Flabébé!"

"Chamander!"

"Bulbasaur. Braxien." I call. "Braxien, psychic on them both."

Flabébé and Charmander begin to panic when they start floating.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf." The leafs hit them and they fall onto the ground.

"Flabébé use Fairy wind!"

"Charmander, use ember and combine it with the wind!"

A gust of sparkly wind combined with fire headed in our direction.

"Dodge it."

Braxien jumped out of the way but Bulbasaur is too slow and the attack hits it.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cries.

"Leech seed on Flabébé." A seed is planted onto the fairy pokemon and drains it of its energy.

"Braxien, flame charge." Braxien is surrounded by flames and takes Flabébé down.

"Flab..." Flabébé's eyes turn into swirls.

"Charmander use ember on Bulbasaur."

"Braxien block it with your own ember." The two attacks collide and smoke is created.

"Go Squirtle!"

At this time, Bulbasaur begin to glow and change in size.

"Saur!"

I take out my pokedex and, in its monotone voice, it says: "Ivysaur."

"Good, now use Razor leaf on Squirtle." I extend my hand. "Braxien finish Charmander with psychic."

"Squirtle evade!" It was too late, the attacks hit and their pokemon both fainted.

"Aw..." Tierrno sighs. "I was paying too much attention to the way the pokemon move."

Trevor facepalm and I roll my eyes.

"You're pretty good Lady S." Trevor compliments. Tierno nod in agreement.

I return my pokemon, "Thanks, I'll be going now."

I see them wave as I head to Connecting Cave.

"Pika pi!" Pika points to a boulder that blocks our way.

"Hm...guess we can't go this way." I go out the way I came and found another entrance further south.

"Hmm...looks like it's just heading straight." I mutter to myself then I was reminded our Route 6, my eye twitch.

"Pikapi." Pika lead the way as we walk. We ended up in Route 8, full of ledges ad such.

I hop down plenty and then onto the stepping stones. For Pika, it was a piece of cake but I needed more balance. I meet some more trainers along the way and then encountered my first Sky trainer.

"You want Sky Battle?"

"I don't have any flying types." I said flatly and walked off.

We made it to Ambrette Town, Sina and Dexio came along and updated my pokedex then I head into the PokeCenter to heal my pokemon. I hand Braxien and Ivysaur to Nurse Joy and head for the change room.

Pika wait as I swipe my trainer card and go in. Since my old clothes are dry, I change them back and put the new ones in my bag. I exit and take my Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. I then decide to look around and came upon Fossil Lab.

"Maybe there is something related to Mega Evolution..." Remembering what Uncle wanted.

I enter into the lab and sees a lot of stones.

"Welcome, future archeologist! You were drawn here the the mystique of the fossils no doubt! " A guy in a white lab coat greets.

"Hello, I'm Serena."

"Ah... one of Prof. Sycamore's students I heard about!"

"I'm wondering if you know anything about Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution you say...I'm sorry but all I know about it is that it is connected to mysterious stones."

"Wait, since pokemon can restored from fossils, they might have something that you want to know, why not visit the dig site?" The woman in white lab suggests.

"What a great idea! That way, you'll learn more about fossils as well!" The guy added. " The assistant in Glitter Cave might know something!"

"If you say so..." I shrug. "Thank you."

I leave and head towards Route 9. The path is covered in rough terrain and can't be traveled by foot, so it has to be traveled by ridding on a Rhyhorn or so I read on the sigh.

"You got to be kidding..." I sigh and went over to the Rhyhorn available.

"Mind if I ride you?" The Rhyhorn nod and sets down for me to get up. I'm a little hesitant on getting on Rhyhorn since I'm not much of a fan on meeting new pokemon though I know how to ride a Rhyhorn from Mom...a long time ago. Pika hops onto Rhyhorn first then urges me to get on.

"Alright fine..." I mutter. I got on Rhyhorn and direct it to Glittering Cave, smashing rocks on the way.

We arrive at the entrance on Glittering Cave, I thanked Rhyhorn, and was about to enter the cave until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" I know that voice...

I turn around and sees Calem.

"Nothing." I answer. "Why are you here? I thought you have something to do."

"You're here to research about Mega Evolution right?" I nod.

"Me too," His eyes glint. "Let's explore this!"

"Just so you know...this isn't all fun and games..." I said as I follow him in.

"C'mon! What can go wrong?" He answer with a grin.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"You were saying?" My face twitches at the wall in front of us..

Calem whistles innocently as we ran into another dead end.

"Pikapi.." Pika says, tired.

After more walking, running into pokemon, and more dead ends, we manage to find our way out of the twisting tunnels and into the interior space of the cave where the dig site is.

"Finally..."

"What's this?" Someone says. I look up to see a man in red suit like the one in Santalune Forest.

"Well, well. Waht do we have here? Nosy little kids has come poking around."

"What?" I said, a bit annoyed after all this.

"Listen up! Ever heard of Team Flare? The fasionable-"

"Yeah, yeah, Who cares." I snap back.

"H-hey..." Calem gulps. I glare at him.

"How dare you interrupt me! Don't you know to not play with fire?"

"No. You can confirm it with Braxien." I got tire of this guy and throws my pokeball into the air.

"Houndour! Beat some sense into this girl!"

_Houndour...?_ I glare at the pokemon.

"Braxien. Howl, then full on flame charge." I growl.

My pokemon lets a howl, then burst into flames as it takes down Houndour.

"Houndour, bite!" Houndour comes back charging.

"Jump and repeat." Braxien jumps on Houndour, making him stump onto the ground then Braxien howl and burst into flames as it charges at Houndour. Houndour's eyes become swirls after.

"Return! Zubat!" Zubat switches in with the knocked out Houndour.

"Psychic then ember." Zubat is frozen in midair and is hit by ember, knocking it out.

"What the...! You're a pretty strong trainer, but I'm not the only one in here!" The Team Flare Grunt says and ran off.

"Hey...you okay?" Calem puts a hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah..." We head further in and came across two more Grunts.

"Look what we have here, we were searching for fossils but came across a bunch of kids instead."

"There's two of them, wanna fight them together?" Calem murmur.

"Do whatever you want." I said. "Braxien."

"Frogadier!" Calem throws out his pokemon and his pokemon materializes.

"Houndoom!"

"Croagunk!"

"Tch." I mutter under my breath as I see Houndoom.

"Use water pulse!"

Frogadier aims the attack at Houndoom.

"Croagunk block it." The posion type stands in front of Houndoom and takes the hit, coming out with no scratch.

"Croa, roa." Croagunk chuckles.

"Must be the dry skin ability." Calem says.

"Croakgunk use posion sting!"

"Houndoom, flamethrower!"

The attacks are aiming right towards us and we had to jump out of the way. In the moment we jumped, posion sting damages Pika's pink bow and it unties and falls.

"Pika!" Pika yells. My eyes widen as flame thrower comes in and burns the ribbon to crisp. We landed on the both sides, Pika ran to where the ribbon as last seen.

"Pikapi..." Tears begin to surround Pika's eyes. Then mine and it's both hid under shadows and I tremble.

* * *

**Calem's view**

I watch as Serena trembles.

"H-hey..." I said, a little nervous.

"How. Dare. YOU!" Serena scream, tears forming a little in her eyes as well. "That. Was. PIKA'S PRECIOUS RIBBON!"

I jump at the sudden scream.

"So? It's only a piece of fabric." The female grunt says calmly.

"A piece of fabric you say..." Her voice trembling with anger. "I won't for give you for making Pika cry!"

"Umm...Serena?" I asks. "Are you there?"

Both Braxien and Frogadier stare blankly as Pika and Serena with wide eyes.

"Pika..." She command. "Discharge."

"Pika...pika..." Pika begin charging up electricity with anger. "CHUUU!"

Electricity flies everywhere, knocking Croagunk and Houndoom cold with one shock. Everyone else tries to dodge the attack, except for Serena and Pika, but the two grunts failed and gets shocked as well. Braxien and Frogadier were unlucky as well. I sweatdrop as I see the grunts, their pokemon, ours knocked out cold and rubble created by the attack.

_Pika sure is strong...Boy...I don't want to get on their bad side..._ I shiver. _But...all that because of a ribbon?!_

I look as Serena picks up the now crying Pika.

"It's okay Pika, I'll get you another one..." I heard her murmur

_Must be a very special ribbon..._

* * *

**Back to Serena~**

I comfort Pika in my arms.

"Pika...pikachu..." Pika sniffles.

"First we got lost, then Team Flare, and now this..." I mutter.

"The ribbon..."

"Did it mean a lot to Pika?" Calem ask from behind. I had forgotten he was there.

"Pika had it since we met so it had a lot of memories..." I answer. "Not to mention...it was my first gift to her..."

I return Braxien to its pokeball and Calem return his pokemon as well. We walk silently and met up with the assistant. He was so into the fossil research that he didn't notice a thing when we cause loud sounds. He says he doesn't know anything about Mega Evolution and gives us each a fossil as a present. I took the Sail Fossil and Calem took the Jaw fossil. I didn't feel like going back to the Fossil Lab so we left the cave and return to the PokeCenter. I notice Calem disappeared but probably because he didn't want to worsen my mood. I left my pokemon with Joy and went to the room I booked. I flop onto bed, Pika dozed off for a while and I stare absentmindedly at the ceiling and doze off as well.

* * *

**End of Chapter~!**

**What did you think?**

**Yay! Pika's first battle...kinda hehe!**

**Serena and Pika became a little too emotional X3**


	9. Chapter 9 - A hill Within a Cave

Chapter nine - A hill within a cave

* * *

I woke up the next day to the morning sun. I rub my eyes and sat up. Pika is awoken as well and we both yawn together.

"Morning Pika."

"Pikapi."

I got up and get ready to leave. We enter the lobby and Nurse Joy calls me over.

"Serena! Your pokemon are healed."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I take the pokeballs that she handed to my in a tray and left the center. I enter into the Ambrette Aquarium and out into the beachy area of Route 8. We continue the road into Cyllage City, battling swimmers and fishermen on the way. Arriving at the city, I heal my pokemon in the PokeCenter, then stroll around the city, think what to do next. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking so I got pushed by some people through a sliding door and into a shop.

"Whoa!" I balance on one foot to prevent falling backwards. "What's going on?"

"There's a Bike race at the moment and everyone is there to watch." Someone answer. I turn to see a man wearing apron behind the counter then I look around.

"This is a bicycle shop?"

"Welcome to our shop." He says. "And this must be your lucky day to came upon this shop because you're our 10,000 visitor!"

I stare blankly.

"And for being the 10,000th, you will receive a prize if you can answer this question!"

"Uhh...shoot." I answer.

"Okay here it is," He began. "Bicycles come in many different colors, true or false?"

_...What kinda question is that?_

"...True...?" I reply.

"Ding, ding, ding! Congratulations! For answer correctly, you get a bicycle free of charge!"

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

"Which color would you prefer? Yellow or green?"

"Yellow...?"

"Here you go!" He says, handing me the bike. "It's also travel convenient, can be minimized small enough to fit into a bag!"

"Thank...you...?" I says, taking the bike.

"Enjoy the bicycle!"

I left the Bicycle shop with the bicycle I got and found myself at a bicycle trail, up a hill.

I look up and stare at it for a moment then someone stopped near me.

"Aw man...I missed the race." The guy on the bicycle sighs. "Hey you."

I look at him.

"Since you have a bicycle, wanna race?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I want to at least race someone since I missed the actual race."

I shrug, "Fine by me."

Both of us went to the starting point of the trail and ready to start. Pika wanted to be part of it so it stayed on my shoulder.

"Ready?" I nod.

"Set...Go!" The guy zoom past us, leaving dust behind. Pika and I cough before pedaling. We somehow manage to catch up to him.

"You're pretty fast." He comments. "But not fast enough."

He went ahead of us again but I'm determine to catch up.

"Whoa!" I seem to have ridden over a rock and my bicycle got out of control of a few seconds. Then the pokemon egg got out of my bag and begin its descend down the slope.

"Pikapi!"

"No!"

Pika jumped first then I, throwing the bike away. I went sliding off the trail into the rocky part of the hill, catching the egg before it lands onto a surface of any kind. Then I tuck the egg tight as I roll down the slope.

"Ugh..." I open my eyes and see that the egg is safe, I sigh in relieve.

"Pikachu!" Pika calls as it comes dashing down.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I look up to see someone sliding down the hill. The guy wears gem stones on his hair.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"You must be tough to be fine after falling from that height." He then took notice at my badge case that have dropped out while I was rolling, he picks it up.

"Is this yours?" I nod, he hands it to me and I take it.

"Thank you."

"I take it that you're going to challenge the Cyllage City Gym?" He asks.

I stare at him and didn't give an answer.

"If you are, then I'm looking forward to it." He aims a thumb to himself. "I'm Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader."

"Oh..." I said absentmindedly.

"The gym is on top of the hill," He points. "I'll see you there!"

He waves and leaves.

I guess...I'm going then?" I murmur to myself. Then the egg that I was holding tightly begin to glow.

"Wha..." I said, surprised.

"Pikapi..." Pika says, amazed at the sight.

"Vee." The pokemon yawns, its eyes shine as it looks up at me.

"H-hi." I stammer. It's soft brown fur brush against my hands. I reach for my pokedex and it identifies: "Eevee."

"Eve!" Eevee smiles up at me. I felt somewhat attached to it.

"It's nice to meet you Eevee, I'm Serena." I greet. "And this is Pika."

"Pika pi!" Pika says excitingly.

"Vee!" Eevee greets, its tail sway back and forth. It kind of help me out of my mood.

"You want to come with me?" I sad, holding out a pokeball.

"Vee!" I tap Eevee with the pokeball on the forehead and it went in. The ball shakes back and forth then came a "Ding!" Pika and I look at our new teammate.

"Looks like we have a new fr- pokemon."

"Pikapi!" Pika smiles.

* * *

I head inside the gym and sees a large rocky hill in the center with a gushing waterfall behind it.

_There's a hill...within a cave on a hill..._

I look up and see the hill covered in rock walls where you can climb on. Pika and I climb up and up, meeting dead ends and trainers, which Ivysaur took care of with no problem.

"Ah!" My hand slip off.

"Saur!" Ivysaur uses its vines to grab me and pull me up.

"Thanks."

"Glad to see that you made it! I been waiting!" Grant says and I realize I'm on the top. "I have a feeling that this battle will be worth the wait."

He points at me. "Show me your skills as a pokemon trainer!"

Grant takes one of his pokeball from his wasit and toss it up.

"Amaura! Station!"

"Ama!" I take out my pokedex and get some information on it.

"An ice and rock type..." I murmur. I take out a pokeball and toss it up. "Braixen."

"Brax!"

"Braixen psychic." Amaura begin to float. "A-ama?!"

"Now, flame charge." Braixen burst into flames and hits Amaura down.

"Amaura stand and use rock tomb!" Amaura stands up and summon a bunch of rocks into Braixen.

"Dodge them." It was near impossible, as soon as Braixen start to run, the rocks are already on top of it. Soon it is stuck.

"Brax!" Braixen struggles to release itself from the rock's grip.

"Amaura, thunder wave and paralyze it." A spark of electricty run through Amaura and hits Baixen. Braixen clench its teeth as paralyze takes play.

"Tch." I mutter under my breath.

"Pikapi!" Pika cheers from the side.

"Now use Aura beam!"

"Braixen block it with light screen." A screen of golden light appears and protects Braixen from damage though it did get hit.

"Flame charge and push yourself out." Once again Braxien burst into flames and charges out of the rock that it was stuck in.

"Cool it down with icy wind."

"Jump up and continue from above." A gust of coldness reach my side of the field but Braixen jumps and speeds downward at Amaura.

"Braxi!." Braixen winces and the flames disappears as it descends to a stand.

"...paralyzed..." I clench my fist.

Grant grins. "Is that all you got? Amaura let's finish this with ancient power!"

The attack comes straight for Braixen.

"Turn it back with psychic!" Psychic takes hold of the rocks and fling them back at Amaura.

"Ama!" The rocks fall on top of it.

"Now use psychock!" I reach a hand out towards Amaura. An odd psychic wave forms and hits Amaura.

"Amaura! Try to get up!"

Amaura struggles to get up.

"Flame charge before it gets up, full power!"

"Amaura let's make this count and use take down!"

The two clashes and smoke appears. We wait till it clears and sees that both are still standing, panting. But then Braxien begins to fall.

"Braixen!" I call out. Before I know it, both pokemon are down.

"A double knock out." Grant says, his hands scratching the back of his head.

"Great job Amaura." He says upon returning the fainted pokemon.

I walk over to Braixen and held up its head. "You did great. And I'm sorry about what happened in the cave..."

"Brax." Braixen smiles and I return it to its pokeball.

"Ready for my final pokemon?" Grant asks, tossing a ball up and down.

I take relaxing breaths and enlarge mine. "Bring it."

"Aright Tyrunt!"

"Ivysaur."

I look at my pokedex, "A rock and dragon..."

"Tyrunt! Start this off with bite!"

The pokemon heads for Ivysaur and bites its back.

"Saur!" Ivysaur howls in pain.

"Leech seed." A seed pops onto Tyrunt's spike white fluff.

"Now put it to sleep." Ivysaur release a dust of powder and Tyrunt drifts off.

"Tyrunt! Wake up!" Tyrunt snores.

"Use energy ball." A green ball forms in Ivysaur's mouth and shots out at Tyrunt.

"Runt!?" Tyrunt wakes up at the hit.

"Good now use ancient power!" Tyrunt summons a flock of floating rocks and aims straight at Ivysaur.

"Cut them to pieces with razor leaf." The sharpness of the leafs cut them in half and some more aims towards Tyrunt.

"Pay them back with dragon claw!"

"Ty!" Tyrunt speed towards Ivysaur with sharp claws but before it reaches, Tyrunt's eyes become swirls andfaint.

"What...happened..?" Grant asks, dumfounded.

"Leech seed steals the opponent's energy slowly throughout the battle." I answer. "So I guess I win."

Grant facepalms. "Of course...I didn't notice." He walks over to me.

"You and your pokemon display excellent battle skills for me!" He hands me a badge. "To prove that you won, here is the Cliff Badge!"

"Thanks." I take it and return Ivysaur. I look around.

"How do I get down?" I ask.

"Take that wall and then slide down." He instructs and points to the rock wall.

"Okay thanks, c'mon Pika."

"Pikapi!" Pika hops on and we begin descending and sliding.

Before we head to Route 10, I went into the Boutique Shop but they didn't have what I want so we Head straight for Route 10.

_Guess I'm just going with the flow now..._

"Pikapi!" Pika points to Eevee's pokeball in the bag.

"I should let Eevee out for a bit huh." I release Eevee from its pokeball.

"Vee!" I crouch down.

"Eevee, want to walk with us?" Eevee nods.

We ran into a Psychic trainer and we battled. Eevee looks excited to see Braixen fight the trainer's Solosis.

I watch as Pika and Eevee play around.

"Hiya Lady Martial Artist!" I turn and punch Calem in the face. knocking him off his feet.

"Guess your arm's all better now." He mumbles through his hand.

"Will you stop?"

He straighten up. "I'll stop when there is a name I can call you by."

"How about Serena." I said, not really a question.

"I rather call you by a nickname, not your name." He then notices Eevee behind me.

"You caught a Eevee?"

"Yeah so?" I didn't wait for an answer.

"Hey! Wait up!" I felt a push and fall forward. Then, before I faceplant myself on the ground, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. I spin around and sees that had Calem grabbed my hand and prevent me from falling.

"Sorry." Calem grins sheepishly. "Tripped and bumped into you."

I glare at him. "Next time, watch where you're going."

We headed into the part of Route 10 that have giant stone pillars everywhere.

"Stop right there!" Someone shouts behind us. "You! You're the ones that were in Glittering Cave!"

I stare dully at the Team Flare Grunts that I meet before.

"Oh..." My face twitch

Calem just waves.

"If you're hear, then do you know about these stones?" He puts a hand on one. I stay silent, Calem shrugs.

"Of course you don't! You know nothing about the past 3,000 years ago!"

"And you do?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course I do, it's...wait what is it again?" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever! Who cares about that anyways!"

_Apparently you do since you asked._

"It's time-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." I pulled out a pokeball.

"Hey! Let me finish!"

"I don't really want you to."

"How can I get my stylish revenge without even saying it?!"

"You just did." I answer flatly with arms crossed. Calem tries not to laugh.

"Argh! You annoying little-"

"If we're not battling then I'll just be on my way."

"Why you..." He tosses up a pokeball. "Houndour! Give her a lesson she won't forget!"

I was about to release my pokemon when Eevee stepped in.

"Vee!" Eevee have a ready stance.

"You want to fight?" I ask. Eevee nods.

"Okay then Eevee, let's go."

"Houndour, bite!"

"Quick attack and dodge." Eevee swiftly ran out of the way and Houndour hits one of the stones.

"Now swift."

"Eve!" Eevee shoots out a stream of stars and hits the still dizzy Houndour.

"Houndour! Don't just stand there! Use fire fang!"

"Don't let it hit you." Eevee barely dodges it but its tail is a little burned by the fire.

"Use dirt to cool your tail." I command. "While you're at it, use dig."

Eevee digs into the ground and disappear.

"Houndour, keep a look out!" There is a moment of intensity and silence.

"Now." Eevee shoots out from under Houndour.

"Tackle." Eevee headbutts Houndour from the close up range and sets it back against another stone.

"Swift one more time." A group of stars hits Houndour and its eyes became swirls.

"Return!"

"Vee!" Eevee jumps up and down.

"Pikapi!" Pika cheers.

"Golbat!"

"Eevee, come back." Eevee walks back to my side and I threw out a pokeball.

"Brax!" Braixen materializes.

"Make it quick with psychic follow by psyshock." Psychic grounds Golbat and another psychic wave hits it.

"Gol..." Goldbat faints.

"WHAT?!" The grunt screams. "How can I lose to a little brat like you again?!"

"Because you're an idiot." I mutter to myself.

"What are you, some kind of Trainer prodigy or something?"

I glare at him in silence.

"Grrr...This isn't stylish at all!" THere's a beep and he turns around and take something out.

"...Got it, roger!" He the murmurs. "Just gotta love this holo caster. Whoever came up with this stylish device must be a truly stylish individual!"

"You do know that we can hear you right?"

Calem laughs.

"WHAT?! You're still here?!" He brings up a fist. "Next time, I'll get you...with style!"

The grunt runs away.

* * *

**The battles are kinda hard to describe...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Lucario and Riolu

Chapter ten - Lucario and Riolu

* * *

After dealing with more grunts in the place, night have already settled.

"We're gonna have to camp out." Calem looks up into the night sky.

"Lovely..." I said sourly.

"You didn't sound too excited." He looks at me. "Is it because you're scared?"

"No." Showing him a dull expression.

_I don't mind camping out but with him?_

"You might, this is actually a grave ya know."

I stare at him.

"How do you know?"

He shrugs. "Kalos history."

_Great..._

We picked a spot, spread out sleeping bags, and start up a fire thanks to Braixen. Calem went to look for more wood for the fire. I take out some cooking tools and ingredients and start cooking. I then let my pokemon out of their pokeball.

"Stay close."

They play while I set out bowls of pokemon food and make my own. When everything is done, I give my pokemon the signal that it's time to eat.

"I found them..." He stops at the smell. "What is that?"

"Food." I answer. I hand him some while looking away. Calem puts down the wood and takes it, examining it before take a bite.

"Hey...this is good!" He says in surprise.

"Thought it was poisonous?" I stare at him.

"Uh..." He struggles to find words to answer me. "I didn't know you know how to cook."

"I always cook for my mom and I when we used to move from place to place." I sit down by the fire. "She didn't have the time to cook with all the racing so I learned eventually." Calem sits down besides me.

"What about your dad?"

I look down and curl up at the very sound of that word.

"Hey, if something is bothering you, you can always tell someone." He looks up into the night. "You know, someone you trust, like a friend."

"...friends..." I murmur. "Pika's my only close friend."

He looks at me. "Don't you have anyone other than Pika?"

"...Don't trust any and don't want any."

He looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you consider your other pokemon your friends as well?" I look up and my pokemon gather around me.

_Okay...getting a little too sentimental._

* * *

**Calem**

I watch as Serena slowly gets comfortable when her pokemon surrounds her. She reaches a trembling hand towards her Braixen but stops half way. I get behind and reach for it, then directs her hand to petting Braixen. Serena stares with raised eyebrows.

"You can't put your pokemon at a distant. They won't have much faith in you that way."

"Oof!" I cough as I feel pain in my stomach.

"You're too close." She had elbowed me in the stomach.

"Are you sure you're not a martial artist?" I joke.

"So funny. I'm going to sleep." Serena heads for her sleeping bag, her pokemon went to sleep next to her. I look with an exasperated smile. It's late at night, with Serena asleep, I get up and inspect the stones.

"These must be.." I hear a beep and take out my holo caster.

"...Yes. I'm inspecting them...Roger."

I end the call and look at Serena.

_Sorry._

* * *

**After...**

I woke up next morning with sleepy eyes. I look around, my pokemon are still asleep, the fire's been put out and Calem...is gone. I just shrug, though it is a bit annoying that he comes in out of no where and disappears the same way. I stand up to stretch and I wake up my pokemon. They helped me pack, then I thanked them and return them to their pokeballs. Pika is set on my shoulder and I continue on the route. We arrive at Geosenge Town a while later, I saw three stones standing in the middle, forming the three corners of a triangle. Then I saw someone in red.

"So this is the place...and we're going to use the stones in Route 10..."

He then walks away, towards a gigantic stone structure at the end of his path. I didn't feel the need to follow him so I went to the stones and read its description.

"These ancient stones are said to emit a mysterious power." I mumble. "I wonder what that mean..."

I turn and suddenly, a blur of blue comes at me.

"Oh, hi Riolu."

"Roa!" It jumps up and down.

"Riolu!" Someone calls out. "Don't just run off!"

I see Korrina in the distant, skating towards me and her Lucario by her side.

"Is that you Serena?" She calls out.

I wave.

"So that's why Riolu ran off!" She stops in front of me. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Ri roa!" Riolu tugs at Korrina's skating outfit.

"Awwof." Lucario nods.

"It seems like Riolu and Lucario wants to battle with you." Korrina says. "How about it."

I look at her, then at the excited Riolu. "...umm sure..."

"Great!" We take our battle position.

"Lucario, you're up first!" Lucario jumps into the battle field

"...Braixen." I threw the pokeball up and my pokemon materializes.

"Let's start this off with feint!"

"Dodge it and use flame charge." Braixen lowers itself to prevent being hit, then burst into flames and charges at Lucario in the chest at close range. Lucario is being pushed back but still stands.

"You're pokemon is strong!" Korrina comments. "Lucario, show them your strength with sword dance follow my power-up punch!"

Swords surround Lucario then it speeds up, almost impossible to track, and punches Braixen .

"Brax!"

"Tch."

_It's speed..._

"Another flame charge."

"Dodge!" Lucario jumps to dodge Braixen.

"Now bone rush!" A bone is thrown at Braixen and upon hitting, it goes back to Lucario. Braixen was hit to he ground.

"Braixen..." I said. "Flame charge one more time."

This time, Braixen's speed is faster than usual and hits Lucario faster than it expected.

Lucario clenches its teeth upon impact.

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" A ball of blue light appears on top of the still attacking Braixen and hits it to the ground.

"Brax..." Braixen tries to get up. I clench my fist.

"Braixen, don't give in." I said. "Stand."

Braixen hears it and stands up, wincing at the pain. Then it begins to glow and grow larger. I watch as Braixen evolves again.

"Del!" It says. I take out my pokedex and, in its monotone voice, it says, "Delphox."

"Amazing!" Korrina says. "But will it be enough for Lucario?"

"We'll see." I close my pokedex and put it away.

"Alright Lucario, sword dance follow by aura sphere!"

Swords surround Lucario again then it creates a ball of blue light, aiming at Delphox.

"Control it with psychic." My pokemon's eyes glows blue and the sphere heads towards Lucario instead of at Delphox.

"Lucario dodge it!" Lucario jumps out of the way but the ball comes after it no matter where. It finally hits Lucario.

"Psyshock." A psychic waves hits Lucario and it faints.

"Lucario return!" Lucario is returned to its pokeball.

"Riolu, it's your turn!" Riolu hops in excitingly.

"Delphox return." I return my pokemon and sent out another.

"Ivysaur."

"Saur" Ivysaur materializes.

"Wrap Riolu with vine whip." Vines stretch from Ivysaur's leaves and reach for Riolu.

'Grab it and slam it to the ground!" Riolu did that and Ivysaur crashes onto the ground.

"Quick attack!"

"Ivysaur use razor leaf." Ivysaur stops Riolu from using its move. Riolu puts its arms in front, taking the attack.

"Force palm!" Riolu comes in close for the attack.

"Leech seed." A seed is planted onto Riolu before force palm hits.

"Use double-edge."

"Brick break!" The two collide and pushes each other back.

"Looks like a stalemate." Korrina declares.

"I don't think so."

"What?"

I motion towards Riolu's fatigue. It then falls.

"Riolu!"

"Leech seed took its toll." I walk over to Riolu.

* * *

**Korrina**

I was about to go to Riolu's side when Lucario halt me with its arm.

"Lucario?" It motions its head to Serena.

I watch as she kneels down by Riolu and stretch a trembling hand out. She looked scared for a moment but reaches down to pat Riolu's forehead.

"Hey...Are you...Okay?"

"Ri..." Riolu slowly open its eyes and smile up at her.

I look at Lucario as it smiles and gives me a nod. I look back at Serena.

"...I wonder if she can master..."

"Sorry?" Serena stands up.

"S-Sorry! Just talking to myself hehe!" I laugh.

"Your pokemon is pretty strong."

"Mhm, but Riolu doesn't seem to be able to use its full potential." I answer.

Serena stares at me with a dull face. I sweatdrop.

_Yesh, she always look so bored and unenthusiastic..._

"I receive Riolu not too long ago so Lucario and I are training it." I scratch the back of my head. "We're still working on some bugs."

Serena stays silent.

"Hey, you're heading to Shalour City right?" Serena nods.

"Great! Visit the Tower of Mastery! And while you're at it, drop by my gym okay?" I gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be waiting!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

I sit on top of the stone exit to Route 11, watching a girl with a Pikachu on her shoulder walk pass.

"She's pretty good." Someone next to me compliments.

"Wish she had been with us though..." I puff my checks.

"Relax, it's not her fault that she couldn't come with us that time." Another one says, standing up.

"But still, it would've been a lot more fun..."

"C'mon, we still have to go to back to Lumiose City." The one next to me stands up.

"Alright, alright." The three of us take off.

* * *

**Serena**

I walk a few distances into Route 11 and I heard my holo caster beep. I take it out and answers it. Uncle's face appears.

"Serena! Would you go to the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City?"

"Uhh...I'm on my way to Shalour City right now."

"Fantastic! Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor will be there as well!"

"What's so special about it?"

"It might hold something about Mega Evolution!"

"Okay, I'll be off." I end the call.

_Mega Evolution doesn't sound so exciting to me but if Uncle told me to look into it then I guess I'll have to..._

I sigh then the ground suddenly shakes and I almost fell.

"What was that?" I murmur.

"Pikapi." Pika shrugs.

A flock of Starly flies pass us and we have to duck out of the way. As soon as I thought it was over, a Starly crash into my face.

"Ow..." I lay on the ground.

"Star! Star!" The Starly excalim. It looks angry.

I stare at it dully, stand up, and walk away.

"Starly!" It fly over to my head and pecks my hat.

"Pikapi..." Pika sweatdrop.

"I don't want to fight." I shoo it away but it only got Starly angrier.

"..." I stare at the Starly exasperatedly.

"Eevee, tackle." I threw Eevee's pokeball up and Eevee comes out straight at Starly.

"Vee!" My pokemon headbutts Starly.

"Star!" It blew up a gust of wind, Eevee stand its ground, trying not to be blown away.

"Quick attack." Eevee speedily hit Starly against a tree trunk.

"Starly..."

"Pikapi!" Pika grabs one of the empty pokeball in my bag and hands it to me. I raise an eyebrow.

"...You want me to catch it?" Pika nods. I look over at Starly for a moment and threw the pokeball. Starly goes in and the pokeball shakes a few times before signaling the "Ding!" sound. Eevee rolls the ball over to me.

"..."

I take the pokeball and continue on. I enter reflection cave and I can see why its call that. The walls are like mirrors, reflecting your image. I take a few steps in then I got pounced on.

"LADY S~!"

"Oof." My front facing the ground.

"Shauna!" Trevor and Tierno runs over to us.

"Shauna, would you get off?"

"Oops! Sorry hehehe."

"Lady S! I haven't seen you for a while!" She squeezes me.

"...air..."

"Shauna! Let Lady S go before she suffocates!" Tierno says.

"Eep!" She releases me.

I gasp for air. Tierno and Trevor let out sigh of relieve.

"What a consequence to run into you here." Trevor says.

"Not really...Did Uncle call you guys?"

"Uncle?" Tierno and Trevor looks at each other in confusion.

"Serena is Prof. Sycamore's niece~!" Shauna shouts. "And yeah he did call us!"

"Niece?!" Tierno and Trevor exclaim together. I roll my eyes.

"Let's not go through that again." I said. "Are you guys heading for the Tower of Mastery?"

"Mhm!" Shauna nods, the other two nods absentmindedly, their mind must still be and the niece and uncle subject.

"Let's all go together!" Shauna cheers.

_I'm not too sure about that..._

"What do you guys think?"

"Wha-oh! Yeah great idea!" Tierno says, snapping out.

"Then c'mon let's go!" Shauna drags Trevor because he is still dazed. I walk slowly behind them as they chatter about.

* * *

**Shauna**

I look back and sees Lady S trailing slowly behind us.

"I guess she's still not used to us..." I furrow my brows.

"Don't worry, it takes time." Tierno says. "But she doesn't look as open as most people..."

"She's...his niece..." Trevor says absentmindedly.

"Oh Trevor, snap out of it!" I hit the back of his head.

"Wha...what's going on?"

"That's better!"

"Anyways...I hope we could become closer friends with Lady S..."

"C'mon! Who doesn't want to be friends with a sunny person like you Shauna!" Tierno says.

"Not to mention hyperactive and childish." Trevor adds in.

"Hey!" I puff my cheeks.

"Only saying." Trevor glances away.

"Aw, that's how we became friends! It was Shauna's personality!" Tierno smiles.

"I guess." Trevor says quickly.

I grin widely. "And we'll be the best of friends! And that also adds in Lady S and Calem!"

* * *

**Serena**

We walk in the cave for what seems like eternity. But we then meet up with trainers.

"Oh, oh! Lady S! Battle them!"

"What? No." I reply flatly.

"C'mon! You're so good at it!" She grabs my arm and swings me into battle.

I glare back at them.

"Why can't you guys do it."

"Let's see which of us are stronger!" The backpacker interrupts.

"Can we not?"

"Nope, once the trainers' eyes meet, it means we battle, that's our conduct! Go Linoone!"

_I hate your stupid eye to eye conduct._

"Eevee." Our pokemon materializes.

"Eevee, quick attack."

"Linoone headbutt!" Our pokemon charge at each other, either one giving in.

"Bite." Eevee's attack switches to bite and it edges around to bite Linoone.

"Linoone!" It howls.

"Dig."

"Use slash before it goes underground!" It was too late, Eevee entered under.

We wait in suspense.

"Now." Eevee pops up from behind.

"Quick attack." Quick attack hits and Linoone faints.

"WOW! That was amazing!" Shauna jumps up and down as I return Eevee.

We ran into more trainers and Shauna keeps putting me into battle as if I'm a pokemon.

I sigh and my temple throbs.

_This is a waste of time..._

Though they did battle a few times but all their pokemon fainted before we got out.

I used mostly Eevee and Starly in these battles. While in the cave, Starly evolves into Staravia after a few battles. Then we ran as we face a horde of pokemon and I was remind of what happened on Route 5.

_I definitely do not call this fun._

We ran till we see an exit. Exiting the cave, we huff as we finally reach Shalour City.

* * *

**How is this chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Mega Evolution

Chapter eleven - Mega Evolution

* * *

We walk around Shalour City and ask for directions to the Tower of Mastery. An old lady I asked saw Pika and gives me something called a "Soothe bell." She then direct us to the beach where the tower is on the other side. I hung bell around Eevee's neck, like a necklace. We head to the beach and sees a trail, either side being surrounded by sea water, leading to the tower. We enter and sees Korrina and an old man.

"Serena!" She waves to me and we head towards them.

"Ah, you must be Serena! Korrina and Prof. Sycamore told me about you and your friends." I bow to him.

"Hello."

"Pikapi!" Pika greets.

"This is Pika."

'You and your friends must be here about Mega Evolution."

"Yep~!" Shauna answers. "I'm Shauna!"

"Hi I'm Tierno."

"I'm Trevor."

"But shouldn't there be five of you? I only see four."

"Guys, this is my Grandpa." Korrina introduces. "He's know as Mega Evolution Guru!"

"Please to meet you all! But we should probably wait for the last one before I explain."

"Hey! Sorry to be so late!" Someone shouts. We turn to see Calem running in.

"Calem! Where have you been?" Shauna inquires.

"Places." Calem answers.

"Oh, What's that in your hands?"

"Hm? This?" Calem held up a stone.

"Hmm.." Guru examined it for a moment. "Were you the one who found it?"

Calem shakes his head. "No, some hiker gave it to me while I was running here."

"You seem to be speaking the truth, and that is what matters. If you lie, then the truth will be clouded and eventually lost. And while we're at it, that is only an ordinary stone."

"Oh then I don't have to hold on to this any longer." He throws it behind him.

"Since you 're all here, I tell you about Mega Evolution." He goes into a lecture about Mega Evolution and how it is a whole new level of power. I only listened to half of what he said.

'...you'll need two items...the Mega ring and a Mega stone to..."

Korrina nudge my side.

"You don't seem at all interested like the others?" I glance at here then looks at everyone else as they seem somewhat in awe about what Mega Evolution Guru is saying.

"I'm only here upon Uncle's request." I murmur. "And I only have one task, to research about Mega Evolution, nothing more. and I don't need to show interest to do that."

Korrina frowns at me.

"...transform..." Guru continues.

"Is that it?"

"Nothing more."

"Pikapi..." Pika looks sad.

"...sadly I only have one Mega Ring left," Guru says. "There were three others that came before you that were here to learn about Mega Evolution too, and can sense a strong bond between hem and their pokemon."

_Three others..._

Then a voice pops into my head.

_...I'm here to study Mega Evolution._

"They' were here too..." I mumble low so no one could hear.

"There fore, you guys will have to battle it out for the last one."

Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Calem all look at each other.

"Nah, I don't think I'm much of a strong trainer." Shauna says. "How about Lady S and Calem battle it out?"

The other two nod in agreement.

"When we fought against Lady S a while ago, she defeated us with ease!" Tierno says.

"Well then, how about it you two?" Guru looks at us.

"I'm out, I'll be fine even without Mega Evolution." Calem puts his hand as to signal surrender. "Besides, I rather not fight a girl."

"You're such a gentleman." I said sarcastically with cross arms.

He grins. "I know."

"Then how about Serena fight me?" Korrina says suddenly. I raise an eyebrow.

"You?"

"As Shalour City's gym leader, I'll test out you and your pokemon's bond to see if you deserve it!"

"Didn't you already fight me in Geosenge town?"

"Well...uh..." Korrina says, caught off guard. "It was Riolu's idea! But this time, it's going to be a real gym challenge!"

I stare dully at her.

"C'mon! You'll be great!" Shauna pats hard on to my shoulder.

I sigh. "Then let's get this over with."

We take our positions, Mega Evolution Gurur decides to be the referee.

"I'll show you how exciting things can be!"

"Good luck."

"This will be a four on four battle!" Guru explains.

"Machoke!" A human-like pokemon materializes. I look it up on my pokedex then takes out a pokeball.

"Staravia."

"Star!"

"Start this off with wing attack."

"Stop it with rock tomb!"

"Transition to quick attack to dodge." Staravia zigzags around the falling rocks.

"Leer!" Machoke makes a face and Staravia flinches at the sight, then the last of the rocks hit.

"Star!" Staravia cries out.

"Now grab it and use seismic toss." Machoke heaves Staravia up, jumps up high, and throws my pokemon to the ground.

"Stretch your wings and fly back to use aerial ace." Staravia catches the air and flies into an attack, hitting Machoke in midair.

"Keep it up with whirlwind." Staravia creates a gust of wind, keeping Machoke up helplessly in the air.

"Machoke use rock tomb!" Rocks begin falling again and Staravia stops t dodge them. Machoke lands back on to the ground.

"Okay, use power-up punch!"

"Double team." Right when Machoke is about to hit, Staravia splits into two then four then 16, encircling Machoke.

"Which one is the real one?" Korrina and Machoke looks around.

"Wing attack." All the copies of Staravia's wings glow and goes in close at Machoke.

"Machoke jump!" Machoke jumps out of the way but they were all copies, the real one hits it in the air. Machoke drops the the ground, wincing at the pain.

"Catch it and use seismic toss!" Machoke catch Staravia and chokes Staravia before ready to slam it to the ground.

"Peck." Staravia manages to peck at Machoke's arm to loosen its grip.

"Aerial ace." Staravia flies in to attack and Machoke drops once more into the ground.

"Pikapi!" Pika cheer from the sidelines.

"Machoke can no long battle! Victor to Staravia!" Guru calls out.

"Machoke return!" Korrina takes out another pokeball. "You're stronger than before, go Mienfoo!"

A yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like pokemon materializes and I check its info on my pokedex.

"Mienfoo, high jump kick and knock Staravia out of the air!" Staravia have no time to react as Mienfoo swiftly jumps up and hit it to the ground.

Staravia's eyes became swirls.

"Staravia can no longer battle! Victor goes to Mienfoo!"

"Return." I take out another pokeball.

_It's fast._

"Ivysaur, energy ball." My pokemon materializes and shoots a ball of green light.

"Dodge that and use acrobatics!"

"It knows a flying type move?"

Mien jumps up to evade the energy back and heads in for the attack.

"Of course, I taught it that!" Korrina grins.

"Saur!" Ivysaur cries out.

"Leech seed." A seed is about to be planted on to Mienfoo while it is still close to Ivysaur but- "Protect!"

The seed bounces of of Mienfoo's shield.

"Tch."

"Not going to fall for it twice! Mienfoo switch to U-turn!"

"Double-edge." They collide at each other but Mienfoo got the upper edge.

"Saur..." Ivysaur wobbles up.

"Pika!" Pika shouts from the side.

"Looks like this will be over soon." Korrina comments.

"It's not over until it is." I said. Then Ivysaur glows and grew a lot larger, I mean it.

"Saur!"

"It...evolved..." Korrina says, surprised.

"Venusaur, petal dance."

"Mienfoo doge it!"

A storm of petals appear before Mienfoo and drags it in before it can run.

"Foo!" It cries as the petals cuts in.

"Mienfoo! Bounce!" Mien bounces out and up into the air.

"Sunny day follow by solar beam." A bright ball of light appears and acts like the sun and Venusaur lets its flower on its back charges up. Mienfoo comes back down with a full force attack.

"Now." The flower shoots a beam up at Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo!" Korrina shouts as the solar beam lights up the whole tower. Everyone have to cover their eyes, in Calem's case, he had sunglasses. When it is over, Mienfoo lie of the ground with dizzy eyes.

"Mien..."

"Mienfoo is unable to battle! Victor to Venusaur!"

"You did great Mienfoo." Korrina says as she calls it back to its pokeball. "Hawlucha!"

I look at the pokedex as the pokemon materializes.

"Use aerial ace!"

"Counter with petal dance." Hawlucha wings out of the petals and hits Venusaur.

"Now is acrobatics!" Venusaur is too big to dodge.

"Saur!" It shouts.

"Hang it there and use solar beam."

"Encore!"

A storm of petals appear instead of a beam.

"Saur?!" Venusaur says, surprised.

"Fly around and use aerial ace!" Venusaur became confuse because of petal dance chance of side effect and is hit by aerial ace.

"Venusaur snap out of it." Venusaur hears me and the confusion is undone.

"Use double-edge."

"Jump on to and use high jump kick!" Venusaur misses and is hit by the kick then fall to the ground.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Hawlucha wins!"

"Venusaur return." I take out another and stare at it. "I know you're not strong against fighting types but do your best Eevee."

"Eve!" Eevee pops out and ready to fight.

"Use high jump kick on Eevee!" Korrina shouts.

"Use dig to dodge." Eevee digs under, leaving Hawlucha with a pain in its knee.

"Shot up from beneath Hawlucha and use Shadow ball." Eevee hits Hawlucha from under and shots out a ball of dark color, sending Hawlucha up.

"Hawl!"

"Tack this chance and use flying press!" Hawlucha drops back down and slams into Eevee.

"Vee..." Eevee barely supporting the pressure with its trembling legs.

"Shake it off." Eevee throws Hawlucha away from it, Eevee pants in exhaustion.

"Aerial ace!"

"Dig." Eevee digs underground once more.

Hawlucha watch from above then it notices a movement and dives in.

"Flying press!" The attack made the ground shake a little and Eevee pops up.

"High jump kick!"

"Vee!" Eevee is slam into the wall.

"Eevee!" I call out.

Eevee tries to stand but wobbles a little too much. It clenches its teeth.

"Don't give up! Use quick attack follow by bite!" Eevee headbutts Hawlucha then bite its arm before landing on the ground. Both pokemon seem to be out of breath.

"Hawluch high jump kick one more time!"

"Wait for it Eevee." We waited for the right moment.

I extend my arm out. "Now jump!" Eevee jumps up right before Hawlucha hits.

"Hawl!" It howls in pain.

"Hawlucha! Hang in there and use flying press!"

"Shadow ball!" Hawlucha comes in at Eevee as Eevee prepares a shadow ball. Smoke is created and we wait until it is cleared. Once cleared, both pokemon are down.

"A double knock out!" Guru declares.

Everyone watching is gaped mouth at our battle as we return our pokemon, they were watching closely.

"I won't go easy on the last fight!" Korrina says, tossing up a pokeball. "Lucario let's win this!"

"Delphox!" Both appear at the same time

"Lucario let's go!" Korrina shows her wrist and there is something on it, a stone-like bracelet. She touches it and something on Lucario began to glow. Lucario then changes appearances a little.

"What is that?" Shauna insqiures in awe.

"That, is he Mega Evolution of Lucario, Mega Lucario.

"Astounding! That's a Mega Evolution?" Trevor says in amazement.

"Lucario aura sphere!"

"Psychic!" The sphere stops then changes direction.

"Dodge!" Lucario is gone in an instant.

"Close combat!" Lucario appears in front on Delphox and begins hitting.

"Flame charge!" Delphox quickly burst into flames and Lucario jumps back as my pokemon charges at it.

"Keep using it until you hit!" I shout. Lucario jumps everywhere, including the statue behind Guru and the others that are watching. Then Lucario disappears, forcing Delphox to hit the statue causing rubbles to collapse.

"Lucario! Power-up punch!"

"Flame thrower!" The attacks collide but Lucario didn't seem to take much damage.

"Lucario, jump in for a close up dragon pulse!" Lucario appears in front of Delphox.

"Del?!"

Lucario launches the attack up close, causing Delphox to fall from the statue.

"Flame charge!" Delphox charges at Lucario, I begin to heat up.

"Lucario extreme speed and dodge it!" But this time, Delphox matches Lucario's speed because of flame charge's effect over time and hits Lucario.

"Flame thrower!"

"Focus blast!" The attacks collide but it was a stalemate.

"Stop Lucario with psychic!" Lucario is lifted up with psychic and then is slam into the statue making more rubbles falling.

"Careful! My research is in the room!" I look to the room under the statue.

"Psychic and take everything out." Everything in the room begin to fly out and onto the stairs.

"Lucario take this chance and use aura sphere!" The attack hits Delphox but only sending my pokemon out a little.

"We're not done yet! Power-up punch!" Korrina shouts, raising her fist in the air.

"Delphox..." I said. "Heat it up. With Fire blast!"

Delphox grins at me then lets out a huge blast of fire, covering everything in sight.

"What?!" Korrina exclaims as she watches Lucario get close but then get burn by the fire.

"Um...I think we should take to the stairs..." Calem suggests.

Everyone nod and ran higher up the stairs as the fire grows bigger.

"She...is serious about this..." Tierno 's voice trembles.

Korrina and I stand as the fire surrounds us.

"Um...Serena? Maybe this is a...little much...?" She sweatdrops.

I glare at her with searing eyes. "You asked for it, now you got it."

"Eep!" Korrina jumps.

Delphox looks to be ready for more instruction.

"Psychic and condense the fire!" The fire begin to shape in a spear.

"Aim for Lucario!" I extend my arm to where Lucario is standing on the statue. The spear shoots at lightning speed.

"Lucario ru-"

"Not happening! Extend your powers to Lucario!"

Lucario is stuck in a running position as it takes the fire attack and fall.

"Flame charge!" Delphox is engulfed is a flame bigger than usual and aims for the falling Lucario.

"Lucario wake up!" Lucario opens its eyes as Delphox appears before it and crashes in Lucario then into the statue making it crumble down.

Lucario faints and return it its original form while the statue crumble but Delphox prevented the rocks to hit them with psychic. After everything is quiet, everyone look at the mess and sweatdrop. I cooled down and look at the mess that our battle made as well.

"Looks like I win."

"P-pikapi..." Pika hops back onto my shoulder

They all fell to the ground.

"That's all you can say?!" Korrina exclaims.

"This is the second time I did that." I mutter.

"S-second...?" Korrina says.

"The first was in Santalune Gym, When my pokemon is still a Fennekin, I basically burn the inside of the gym."

"..." They were speechless.

I put my hands in front and bow. "Sorry about the mess, but I can't really remember what happened..."

"Pikapi..." Pika apologizes too.

"It's...never mind..." Korrina rubs the side of her head.

"You seem to be very closely bonded with your pokemon." Guru heads over to me.

"Bond? I am not sure of what you mean." I stare at him with a dull expression.

"But you still have a lot to learn." He shakes his head.

"Anyways, here." Korrina hands me two things. "The stone and the Rumble Badge."

"Thanks." I take it and look at the stone bracelet.

"At least it was the gym..." Korrina murmurs and shivers as her thought of something.

"Grandpa, looks like you'll be researching in our house till this is rebuilt."

Mega Evolution Guru nods.

* * *

**I am NOT going to take that long with the battles...AGAIN (Was kinda boring)**

**NightHunterDeath: Uhh...You'll see real soon! X3**


	12. Chapter 12 - Lost in the Woods

Chapter twelve - Lost in the woods

* * *

We left the tower the way it is now and went outside. Then I suddenly realized something.

"Korrina, what happen the Riolu?"

"Riolu went off to train." Korrina gives a sad smile. "I don't know what got into it after fighting you..."

We said nothing more.

I head to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon then runs into Calem and gets dragged to Route 12 because he heard there is a Skiddo Ranch there. Once we enter Route 12, Calem stops.

"There's water here."

I look around him and sees the canal of water.

"Hey!" Someone calls out. "Are any of you, by chance, a trainer?"

Calem nod.

"Could you please look after this Lapras? It once saved my life but I can't take care of it."

"I already have a full team..." Calem scratch the back of his head. "I know! How about if you give it to her?"

Calem points to me.

'What?"

The man turns to me. "Would you?"

"I-"

"Don't worry about it! She'll take it!" Calem takes the pokeball and puts it in my hand. He grins while I glare at him.

"Thank you, now I'll know it's in better hands than mine." With that, he walks away.

"Hey! Lady S" I cringe at the voice. Shauna races over to us, Tierno and Trevor right behind. "Are you going to the Ranch as well?"

"Yep." Calem answers.

"Great than let's go-uh..." Shauna sees the water now. "How are we going to get across?"

"We'll swim." Calem shrugs as he suggests that.

"Easier said than done." I comment.

"i don't know how to swim." Trevor adds in.

"Hey, how about we use the Lapras you just got?"

I let Lapras out onto the water.

"Lapras!" It says.

"Hey Lapras, would you mind giving us a ride across?" Calem asks. Lapras nods and turn its back to us so we can get on. We ride Lapras across and thanked it before returning it to my pokeball. We arrive at the ranch, the owner is kind enough to let us tour around and ride on the Skiddos.

"Aren't you going to ride one?"

"No. Pika, we're going."

* * *

"You know, you're really no fun."

"And why are you still following me?"

Calem shrugs. "Why can't I?"

"Because your routine of appearing and disappearing is getting on my nerves."

"I won't do it again, promise." He held up a hand.

"Next time you do, I'm going to..." I trail off.

Calem steps back.

"You're scary sometimes..."

We enter the harbor of Coumarine City. There isn't much to be done here so we head to the Momorail Station and sees Uncle talking to someone. It is the lady I saw in the hospital, wearing white and costume wings.

"...A strong bond?"

"Serena, Calem!" Uncle takes notices of us.

"Uncle why are you here?"

"Just having a chat with Diantha here."

"Hello! It's nice to finally meet you Serena!" The lady greets and turns to Calem.

"How have you been Calem?"

"I'm doing fine, just some problems here and there."

They chat casually.

"Uncle, I have a ring that connects with Mega Evolution."

"Yes, I heard from Mega Evolution Guru! Congratulations!"

"Do you need it for the research?"

"Keep it and found out more since you have the ring and the stone I gave you."

_The stone...?_

"I should be going now." Diantha says.

"Ah, same for me. I have to meet someone back at the lab."

"I hope we meet again Serena, and Calem, be nice to her."

"I am." He puts his arms against the back of his head. She gives him the look of 'oh really?' and left.

"Do you know her?"

"Uh..." Before he can say more, an announcement calls to tell people that a monorail has arrival.

"Let's go before it's too late." He pulls me into the monorail and it takes off. I sit down on one of the cushion sits and watch as the scenery flies past. Pika rests on my lap.

"Hey Lady Martial Artist." Calem comes over, I glare at him.

"Stop calling me that." He ignores it.

"Have your eyes always been dull gray? I mean I though I saw a color of light blue when you were fighting Korrina."

"Just your imagination."

"Where have you live before moving here?" I stare at him.

"Why would you ask?" He shrugs.

"Just wondering if you been anywhere interesting."

"It's long and I can't list all of them."

"We got time to kill." He sits down besides me.

I look out the window and stay silent for a few minutes to list all the places I been to.

"Before I came to Kalos, I been in other regions, all because my mom was a racing maniac." I mutter. I started listing all the places I can remember for Calem to hear

"You been everywhere!"

"I guess..."

"Then have you been to Kalos before then? Since you and the Professor is related?"

"I did...once," I answer. "But I can't remember anything from that time...and I doubt I want to."

Calem stares at me.

"Do you feel comfortable with people around you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Calem gives me an exasperated smile.

"Are you okay with me around?"

I thought about it for a moment.

_It was nice to have someone to talk to other than Pika..._

"Why are you asking all of these?"

"Just to know you better uh..." He answers.

I sigh. "Just call me Sére...I been called that back at Kanto."

The monorail stops and we exit out. We then see a cliff that shows the entire scene of Coumarine City, it's pretty especially at sunset.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Calem disappears.

"...cliff..."

"Pika..." Pika hops back and I try to take steps back but the ground shook. A part of the cliff crumbles and takes me with it.

* * *

**Calem**

"Hey did you felt that...earth...quake...?" I slow to a stop as I see only Pika, Serena's bag, and a crumbled cliff.

"Pika, what happened?"

"Pikapi...Pika!" Pika looks down and I blanch, something sinks in my stomach.

"She...fell...?"

"Pika..pikapi..." Pika nods.

I clench my teeth as I look down to see a forest.

"My, my what's wrong here?"

I look up to see an old man with a Gogoat.

"Ramos!"

"If it isn't Calem, how long has it been?"

"No time to chat, a friend of mine fell into that forest!" He looks to where I'm I'm pointing.

"Oh dear, that's not good." He put his hand on his chin. "The pokemon in that has been acting up recently."

That made things worst.

"I'm going after her!" I take Serena's bag, give to Ramos, and start down the cliff.

"Pika!" Pika shouts.

"Pika, search with Ramos!" I shout back.

I reach down the slope to see rubbles and fallen trees then I see something shining. I head to the spot and finds a locket.

"Must be hers." I mutter then I open it to see a picture of a little girl of light blue eyes smiling up with a women and man.

_That girl...looks like the one I knew from back then..._

I look around and finds no trace of where Serena is, instead, there are a lot of glowing eyes.

"Beedrills..." I said.

_It takes too long to fight them all..._

I get into a running position and sprint deeper into the forest, the Beedrills chasing after me.

"Where are you..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

I feel searing pain through my body, every bone in me aches. Nevertheless, I try opening my eyes and see a pokemon holding a black flower with three petals floating on top of me.

"Who...are you..."

The pokemon comes near me to touch my hand.

_Umm this is the first time I come in contact with a human in ages...but I'm Floette, I saw you injured so I brought you here._

My eyes widen and I try to sit up.

"Tch." I wince at the pain as I lead my back against a wall, we're in a cave, and I can't feel anything in my right around.

_Careful, you'll be hurt even more if you try to do that._

"How...are you talking..?"

_I'm not, I'm communicating through my mind or you can say telepathy. It looks like you have something similar._

I blink several times, trying to take that in.

"What...?"

_When I brought you here, I sense something within you. Something that you want to lock in but it is slowly coming to the surface again._

"Again?"

_It seems like you used it before but then want to forget everything about it._

"Telepathy?" I mutter.

"How did you find me?"

_I saw you near a disastrous landslide, I usually don't get close to humans but I couldn't leave you there._

I shiver as I remember, "History seems to repeat itself..."

The Floette twirl its black flower.

"I never seen a black flower before."

The pokemon shied away.

"I can tell you don't like being around humans much...but thank you for taking care of me."

I suppart myself against the wall and stand up, I notice my clothes are partly torn.

_Wait! What are you doing?_

"Leaving, I don't want to cause you any uncomfort."

Floette shakes its head.

_It's dangerous outside!_

"I need to find Pika."

_Is she your friend?_

"She's been with me for a long time and this is the first that I been separate from her."

_..._

I left the cave then I realize my pokemon were in my bag. I wonder around the the dark, my legs fell weak but I force them the continue.

"How long have I been here.." I murmur. Then I saw a boy with tea green hair dart past me then followed by someone that looks similar. I turn to look as nothing is there.

_Was that my imagination?_

Something is glowing behind me.

"Ma Mal." I heard someone's voice chuckle and turn around to see a giant squid-like pokemon and a small one, both of them have glowing spots. I fell back against a tree as my legs looses its strength. The big dark-purple squid pokemon's body glows and I don't remember anything else. When I finally snap out of the trance I was put in, the two pokemon were no where to be found. Then I catch the sight of a black petal floating away in the moonlight.

* * *

**In the distance**

"So, you're the ones that have cause the pokemon here to act up." I look down at the frozen Malamar and Inky. "It seems like they will devour anything."

I turn the the pokemon carrying a black flower. "Thank you."

_I...just wanted to help her..._

"Abomasnow, will you help me?" Abomasnow helps me carry Malamar and I take Inky. "Zorua, let's go."

Zorua transforms back into its original form.

I look towards the Floette.

"Will you come with us?"

_I... _It twirls the flower, deciding. _I been wondering around a very long time...so this wouldn't be any different right?._

I smile. "It's great to have a new friend around."

"Pikapi!"

I see a Pikachu coming out of the bushes.

"Hello there." I crouch down and pet it.

"If you're looking for a honey-color hair girl, go that way." I instruct.

"Pikapi!" The Pikachu looks both shocked and thankful.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

I hear the brush rustle and I wait to see what pops up, I can't really run from it anyways.

"Pikapi!" Pka jumps out. I blink.

"Pi...ka?" I said, surprise.

"Pikapi!" Pika jumps onto me and tears form.

_I was so worry!_

Mt eyes widen. "Did you just..."

"Pikapi...?"

"Never mind...sorry to have worry you." I hugged Pika. I put Pika down and try to stand up but I'm just so tired that I fell forward. I didn't hit the ground, someone caught me before I did. I look up and see Calem's face, cover is branches, leaves, and smudges of dirt. He then holds me straight with both hands on my shoulder and look at me.

"Don't worry me like that."

"..."

* * *

**After...**

I set Serena down and start treating the wounds.

"I'm not a kid you know...I can take care of myself."

"You're going to have to be after I searched everywhere for you." I said while wrapping bandages at her cuts.

I look up and thought I saw a hint of smile on her face. She looks away and it disappears.

"You didn't see that."

"What?" I ask, back to bandages.

She hits me on my head.

"Ow..." I rub where she hit.

"You heard me."

I sweatdrop.

"By the way, I thought Pika was searching with Ramos."

"Pikapi..." Pika scratches her head.

"That Pikachu went ahead after you left." Ramos appears with his Gogoat. "It's just that close to its trainer."

He then strokes his beard. "Looks like the forest pokemon have calm down."

"Who's he." Serena asks.

"His name is Ramos, Coumarine's Gym Leader." I answer. "You should battle him."

She deadpans at me. "Does it look like I can battle right now?"

"Yeah." I grin and take the bag from Gogoat then hand it to her. "You did have strength to hit me after all."

"How about we battle here?" We look at Ramos.

"I don't think that is a good idea..." I said, thinking back at how Serena can really heat things up.

"Why not, I don't think she can manage the gym obstacles in that state. It's decided."

I watch as Serena take on Ramos, her Delphox helped her breeze through all the battles against his Jumpuff, Weepinbell, And Gogat.

"Your pokemon is pretty strong!" Ramos compliments. "Here is your Plant Badge."

"Thank you." Serena takes the badge from his hand.

"Guess that's that." I said.

Ramos lead us out of the forest, Serena heads to the Pokemon Center.

"So what is with the recent earthquake?" Ramos ask me.

"I only got a gist of what they're planning." I sigh. "I hate having people telling me what to do."

"You don't have a choice...you are after all..."

Serena comes out with the other pair of clothes she worn before, we bid our goodbyes to Ramos and head to Route 13.

* * *

**Meh...I want a break so I fast forward the gym battle.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Kidnapped in Power Plant

Chapter thirteen - Kidnapped in Power Plant

* * *

We head down Route 13 and sees a really tall man, a world record breaker probably. I heard him mutter something.

"...the pokemon with eternal life..." I blink and he's gone.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"A really tall man with long white hair."

"You must be seeing things." I glared.

"I'm not." Then a strong gust of wind blows against us.

"Oof!" The wind blew me to the ground.

"Hey Lady S, Calem!" We turn to see Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

"You're heading back to Lumiose too?" Shauna hops. "Prof. Sycamore says there are some people that we should meet!"

"Who?" Calem asks.

"Idunno." Tierno answers. "That's all he said when the power in is lab suddenly turn off."

"That's strange." I said.

* * *

"What kind of wind is this?" We walk towards one direction but the wind blow us to another direction.

"Pikapi!" Pika struggles to not be blown away.

"Don't know!" Calem shouts back against the sound of the wind.

"It sure is strong!" Shauna shouts. "And loud!"

I roll my eyes, _obviously. _

We walk for what seem eternity, I turn to see where everyone went but I couldn't see them. Then someone cover my mouth and Pikachu is suddenly unconscious then I feel pain and lose conscious as well.

"Killing two birds with one stone...hehehe..." That's the last thing I heard.

* * *

I open my eyes, and I see I'm in a forest.

"Is this...a dream...?"

I walk around, seeing if I can find anyone but there isn't.

"This place...Viridian...Forest...?"

I heard a rustle is the brushes and I quickly turn in the direction of the sound.

A girl of honey-color hair ran across me, stopping my a tree to catch her breath. The same brush rustles and I see as her light blue eyes widen.

"S-stay away...!"

Two red eyes glow, I take a step back.

"No..."

Fire shoots out and towards the girl.

"Ahhh!" She ducks beneath and the fire left a burn on the tree. "Someone...help..."

"You can run but you can't hide." I turn to see someone speaking.

"We have orders to capture you so just come along like a good little and you won't get hurt." Another one says.

A houndoom, two men in black with big red Rs as logos on their shirt appears. They go closer to the frighten girl.

"No...stop it!" I close my eyes and halt in front of them. "I don't want to remember this!"

They went _through _me. I watch in shock as it happens all over again.

"Pikachuuuu!" Lightning stops them on their tracks.

"Pika...?" I watch as Pika jumps out, the red ribbon still in tact in its ear.

"Pika! Run away!" The girl shouts but Pika wouldn't listen.

"Houndoom teach that rodent a lesson for interrupting us!"

"Pikapi!" Pika is hit back against the partly burnt tree. They fight for a while but Houndoom was too strong for it.

"Pika!" The little girl runs to Pika and reach out to it.

"Don't let the pipsqueak come in contact with that Pikachu, it's already annoying as it is!"

I can only watch in horror as Houndoom dash closer to the girl.

"AHHH!" We both scream, I held onto the right side of my forehead with one hand and fall onto my knees, as pain sears through.

"Stop...I...don't want this..."

I look up and see the girl barely sitting up, grasping for air, and holding onto her head as well as blood drips through.

"Idiot! We have to bring her back alive!"

"Bahh! She's still breathing so it doesn't matter!"

"Pika...sorry...I got you into this..."

She is then lift up and put over one of the man's shoulder, they walk away.

"This pipsqueak is such a nuisance!"

Everything slowly disappears.

* * *

I slowly awaken and find myself tied up, a cloth covering my mouth. I curled up into a ball.

_I don't want to remember that...I just don't..._

"Looks like you're awake." Someone opens the door in front of me. "It was lucky of us to find you _and_ a electrical power source!"

She chuckles.

_Power source...?_

I widen my eyes when I realize that it was Pika they're talking about. I tried to stand up but I can't, my whole body feels numb for some reason.

"Sorry did I mention that you've been paralyzed by thunder wave?" She chuckles more.

I glower at her._  
_

She laughs and shut the door loudly. I can hear pieces of what she is saying.

"...have enough po... then!" She then turn to a grunt. "T...done soon... healer... cap...!"

"Yes ma'm!" A grunt says

I look around and my bag is no where to be found.

_How am I suppose...?_

I notice my locket's gone but there is no time to worry about that. I try to loosen the ropes tied around my wrist and it did. They didn't do a good job tying it ...this feels familiar...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Where is she?" I ask.

"We tried searching but the wind is in our way!" Tierno exclaims.

"How did we lost her?" Shauna says, nervous.

"She somehow manage to walk ahead of us and then disappeared!" Trevor says.

"I hope Lady S is alright..." Shauna furrows her eyebrows.

I look around, the wind have let up a little.

"How can someone disappear like that..." I mutter.

"If you're looking for someone, we may be of service!" Someone says.

We look up to see two masked people wearing white and scarfs. The female wears a red mask and scarf, the male wears blue. They stand on top of a rock, shoulder to shoulder, they made a pose of a sort. The wind blow as they jump down, surprisingly, they didn't get blown away.

"Aren't you guys Dexio and Sina?" I deadpan at them.

"Who are these that you speak of?" The male inquires.

"We're are the Masked Heroes!" The female says.

_Okay...whatever you say...guess a mask and scarf can make anyone a hero._

"WOW!" Shauna's eyes sparkles. "REAL LIVE SUPER HEROES!"

"Sh-Shauna..." Trevor tries to explain but Shauna doesn't pay attention.

We sweatdrop as Shauna gawks at them with amazement.

"Anyways...you said you can help us?" I ask.

"Ah yes! Just earlier, when we were patrolling this area," THe one in blue says. "We say some suspicious figures going into one of the power plant entrances."

"We would've followed them but every entrance we tried has been locked for some reason!" The female adds in.

"It just so happens that those figures were carrying something over their shoulders!" The blue one informs.

"So they must be hiding in the power plant!" Tierno says.

"Then we need to sneak in somehow..." I put a hand to my chin. We then hear a door slamming and sees someone walking this way. We hide behind a rock as we see a Flare grunt pass. On the way, he mutter something: "...thinking she's all high and mighty..." After the coast is clear, Shauna spots something.

"Look!" She crouch down and grab something from the ground.

"What is this?" She holds up a card for us to see.

"Hmm...looks like a card key!" Blue mask says.

"It might have been dropped by that grunt earlier!"

"Good eyes Shauna!" Tierno compliments. We all head for the door that the grunt came out from and swipe the card key to enter. We walk one way then turn into another. The place seems to be a maze.

"Which way now?" Shauna asks as we face a fork.

"Let's split up." Blue mask suggests and we all agree on that.

"Just in case one of us need help, we'll contact through the holo caster." After exchanging numbers, we split. The Masked Heroes when to the left and the rest of us went right.

"I hope Lady S is alright..." Shauna worries.

"Don't worry Shauna, she's more than capable of protecting herself." Trevor reassures.

"Unless she is knocked out without knowing and have her pokemon taken from her." I said before I could think.

"Calem!" Tierno says. I look and see that Shauna is upset.

"Uhh...I'm sure that's not the case though." We head down a corridor and sees approaching shadows. Then we find a place to hide. I found a door and open it, it was dark so we didn't know if it's safe or not but we went in anyways. The lights then lit on and we see people in lab coats.

"W-who are you?" One of them ask while trembling.

"You're not with Team Flare are you?" A woman ask.

"Team Flare?" Shauna tilts her head in confusion.

"They're probably the ones that took Lady S." I answer. "I meet them a while ago."

"Oh!" Shauna exclaims. "No! We're not bad guys!"

"We came here to search for a friend!" Tierno explains.

"Why are you all here?" Trevor ask out of curiosity.

"We are scientists who work in the power plant until Team Flare took over and made us into hostages." One of the scientists explain.

"What are they planning?" I ask.

"We don't know, they came to take all of the plant's power." Another scientists answers.

"Hmm...could this connect to the blackout in Lumiose?" I mutter.

_Why do they need so much power..._

"Is there any chance you know if they have taken someone else in as hostage?"

"Now that I think about it...I heard them saying something like 'tie her up and throw her in that room'" The female scientists answers.

"That must be Lady S!" SHauna exclaims and starts running outside. "We have to help her"

"Shauna wait!" I called out but it was too late, she ran out. We went after her but she comes back screaming.

"Eeeekkk!" She hides behind us.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Stop intruder!" Someone shouts.

I facepalm.

"Shauna!" Sirens begin to sound.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She said trembling.

"Great...now our covers' blown..."

A shadow hits in our direction and we have to leap out of the way. Soon, four grunts appear with their pokemon.

"There's more of them!"One of them points to us.

"What should we do?" Shauna panics.

"We're gonna have to fight!" We take out out our pokeballs and threw them. Greninja, Quiladin, Charmeleon, and Wartortle appears.

"Golbat, Air cutter!"

"Mightyena, shadow ball!"

The two pairs of Mightyena and Golbat prepares the attacks.

"Greninja, Water shuriken!"

"Quiladin, rollout!"

"Charmeleon, flamethrower!"

"Wartortle, water pulse!"

The attacks collide and smoke is created.

"C'mon! We'll use this to run!" We cough a little while we ran but it worked.

"We...did...it..." Trevor pants.

"But now...they know we're..here..." I huff.

"I'm sorry!" Shauna keeps apologizing.

"Why were you in such a rush anyways?"

"I was just...I wasn't thinking..." She answers.

"Anyways, let's go find her!" We ran through through the hallway, turning as it did but then more grunts appears.

"There's the intruders!" They sent out their pokemon and attack us. We jump out of the way. Tierno and I on the right, Shauna and Trevor on the left though Trevor trip and falls.

"Trevor!" Shauna helps him up.

"I'm ok." He rubs his head.

"We'll fight these grunts while you guys find Lady S" Shauna shouts.

"Are you sure you can take them on?" Tierno asks.

"You bet!" Shauna grins and gives us a thumbs up.

"We'll go on then!" We happen across another pah and took it. After running a while, I look to see if ierno is there.

"Hey, you in a pretty good shape despite your size!" I said as I saw Tierno running right behind me. Tierno almost fall.

"This is no time to joke around!"

"Yeah...I know..." I clench my teeth.

_What do they want with her..._

We came to a door at the end of the hall. We nod to each other as we prepare for the worst then open the door. Behind it a glass window of a huge pillar containing electricity. It's so bright that we have to cover our eyes. Through my eyes, I can see Pika in a glass case, lining up along with others that contain electric type pokemon. There is someone is a helm and some bald guy.

"What the..."

I then see Serena's bag hanging on the wall.

"She must be somewhere close."

"What are we gonna do about that?" Tierno points to the scene.

I shrug, "Might as well break in since they already know we're here."

"Don't even joke about that..." Tierno sweatdrops.

"I'm not." I begin running, break through the glass, and tumble down. Tierno was speechless.

"Who's that?"

"Grrr...must be one of those intruders!" The woman in helm growls then look up. "And there's another one."

Tierno slowly climbs down.

" 'Sup!" I wave my hand as greeting. Tierno, the bald guy, and the woman falls.

"Why the hell are you greeting us?!" The woman exclaim.

"Because..." I trail off then I heard a thumping sound.

"Grr...I have no time for this! I have to finish this!" She throws out her pokemon and walks to a control panel to types in some code. Her pokemon started attacking us so we sent out ours to defend.

"I'll be taking the girl back to headquarters." The bald guy says and heads towards a door I hadn't notice.

_Must be an Admin..._

"Tierno, take care of this!" I said. "I need to check something!"

"Now?!" Tierno panics. Just as he says that, Aliena's Druddigon fires an attack.

"Corpfish, bubblebeam!"

"Greninja, stay with him!" My pokemon nod and I head for the bald guy.

"Hold it right there!" The guy turns to me and release his pokemon.

"Houndoom." I let out one of my other pokemon and we battled, it didn't take long though.

"Ugh...just who are you?" The bald guy steps back. I return my pokemon, walk up, and take him by the scruffs.

"You're one of their admins right?" I didn't really want an answer. "Then tell me what are you trying to do?"

He looks intimidated by my glare. "W-we're told us collect the electricity needed to activate the device!"

"And what does that have to do with _her_?" I point to the door he was heading to. "I don't know! Our leader only said that she is an important part of the plan!"

"Tch, you guys are useless as admins!" I growl and drop him down.

_Damn...I thought Admins would know something..._

I go to open the door but I got hit after.

* * *

**On the other side...**

"Ugh...Stupid door!" I had tried charging at the door to force it open but it doesn't work. Then I ready for another charge but the door opens before I hit it. Instead of hitting the door, I hit the someone that opened it. I open my eyes and see..."Calem?"

In an instant, he embraced me. I couldn't react to this situation.

"You're safe." He says, sounding relief.

"What..." I then look around to see Tierno battle with Trevor and Shauna arriving to help. My attention is then brought to the brightly lit objects in the distance. I can see Several electric types, each in a glass case, suffering. Their energy zapped away. Then I saw Pika.

"PIKA!" I screamed in fright as Pika and the other pokemon have their electricity zapped from then. I yank Calem away, got up and run towards them but someone grabbed my arm.

"It's too dangerous!" Calem says.

"AHAHAHAAHA! Yes...this is more than enough!" I saw the woman I meet earlier laughing like a maniac. "Looks like this Pikachu has a lot more energy than I expected!"

"Let me go!" I shout.

"You're going to get hurt!" Calem answers back, his grip gets harder.

Every other electric type pokemon has fainted except for Pika but she looks drowsy.

_Pika!_

I break free and sprint.

"Sére!"

But it was too late, Pika lays on the floor silently and no movement at all.

"Yes! It's complete!" The crazy woman exclaims. "Now I can get out of here!"

Everything slowly stops working, the electricity stops flowing through.

"Druddigon, Mightyena, finish them off!"

I look with widen eyes, my knees feel weak and I knelt down.

"P-pika...?" I said hoarsely. I feel throbbing pain in my head and I use my hands to steady my head. Images...flow in...

"Sére...?" Calem comes over, reaching out to me. I slap it away, my heart grew cold as these images come back to me. He gives me a shock but worry look.

I scoff coldly at him, his look makes me sick._  
_

I stood up and head for Pika. I smashed through the glass, leaving cuts on my hand and drips on blood on the floor.

"Pika..." I lift Pika up and hug her tight. Something warm flow through my arms and feels like it is wrapping around Pika. Then Pika starts twitching her ear.

"Pika..?" Pika pokes her nose out. I stared dully at Pika, I understand what Floette meant now.

"Take them out."

"P-pika..." Pika jumps down, releasing her electric type move and taking out both Druddigon and Mightyena in the distance.

"Pikaaaaccchuuu!" Pika jumps and let out a huge storm of lightning, frying both of the Scientist's pokemon.

"Argh! Return!" Her pokemon are returned to her then she pulls out a remote control. Everything stopped working and turn dark.

"Wh-who turn out the lights?" I heard Shauna shout.

"Pika, discharge." Pika lets out another attack and brings everything back to working order. But the Team Flare scientist disappeared.

"S-Sére..?" Calem's voice didn't seem to reach me. I look up and sees something pink, my bag is up there.

"Pika, drop it down for me." I point to the shatter glass. Pika nods, quickly spring up to the window and throws my bag down to me. I catch it, Pika return to my side, and I walk away.

_I won't let them get close...again._

* * *

I walk silently out. Looking to the corner of my eyes, I can see the four trailing behind me.

"Look like you found your friend AND you chased away Team Flare as well!" We stopped as two masked people appear before us.

"MASKED HEROES!" Shauna cheers loudly, that's a quick change of mood.

I look at the two and they look familiar.

"Aren't you two Dexio and Sina?" I inquire with crossed arms.

Calem waves it off. "Already asked them that."

"We do not know who these 'Dexio and Sina' are," Dexio says.

"We are the masked heroes!" Sina continues.

_Obviously, you're lying._ I scoff in my mind.

I look as Shauna completely believed it with their getup.

"If you two are heroes like you said, why didn't you do something about this earlier?" I challenge.

THe two sweatdrop.

"You guys are such heroes." I said sarcastically and walk away, leaving them behind.

* * *

**I wrote a little too much for this chapter (' - ' ll)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Break A Leg

Chapter fourteen - Break A Leg

* * *

In the corner of an alley in South Boulevard, I answer the ringing tone of my X-transceiver.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" The voice was so loud I thought my ears would pop.

"Uhh..." I sweatdrop. The woman on the screen looks furious.

"HE COULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING AGAINST HIM!" I cringe at the scream.

"Yeah...Sorry."

"THAT"S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! I HAD TO COVER FOR YOU!"

I listen as she gives me a lecture and tells me to not do it again.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I answer. "What do you expect? I don't like taking orders."

"WHA-"

I end the call and sigh in relief as I slump against the wall of the alley. Then I thought I saw an Esper but I blink and it disappeared. It must've been my imagination.

"What I wouldn't give to just sleep right now..." I murmur remembering what happened at dust.

* * *

**Recollection**

We arrive at Lumiose City, everyone in a gloomy mood.

"Such a bad day..." Shauna mopes.

I sigh. Tierno slam his fist onto his palm.

"Since we can't really do anything about what happened...Let's try to cheer up!"

Trevor search through his new device that he got awhile ago.

"Looks like there is going to be a fashion show tonight."

"A fashion show?!" Shauna quickly lightens up upon hearing it.

Trevor reads through the information on his device.

"It also feature models creating a show with their pokemon. There's a special guest as well."

Shauna's eyes sparkles even more.

"Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!"

"We will." Tierno smiles. "You too Calem?"

"Uhh..." I try finding an answer. Shauna looks at me with puppy eyes.

"S-sure...why not..."

Yay~!" Shauna jumps in joy. "But first..."

"Huh?" We said as we look at Shauna. There's a growling noise and Shauna held onto her stomach.

"I need food!"

We fell to the ground at the comment.

* * *

"Calem!" I hear Shauna call as I walk out.

"Let's go!" She tugs on my sleeve.

"It's in North Boulevard." Trevor informs. And the four of us head for the place where the event is taking place.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

I walk down the street of North Boulevard as the night settles. I pass by a building with huge lights and crowds of people. Looking up, I see the bright sign that says: [Fashion Show Tonight!]

Uninterested, I move on. I got some distance away from the place until I felt a tug then is taken by the scuffs.

"What the...?"

"Pikapi!" Pika is surprise as well.

I am then thrown forward, stumbling before getting my balance and still holding Pika in my arms.

"Found her tehehe~!" Someone giggles.

"Nice job!" Another on says.

The lights are then turned on. I stare blankly at the figures before me.

"Earth to Sére," Someone says close to my ear. "You there?"

"Leaf...?" I turn and stare straight into the blue eyes of the girl in front of me. She have brown hair, wearing a white hat, a sleeveless blue top, red skirt, black wrist band, blue socks with sneakers, and a bag.

"Long time no see~!" She waves.

"Why..." I look around and sees two boys. One wears a red cap, a red and white jacket, white shirt underneath, black wristbands, and blue jeans. He smiles at other with spiky, light brown hair wears a green jacket, a necklace, wristbands, and brown jeans. He shows a straight face.

"Red? Green?"

"I just knew you would be in Lumiose by now!" Leaf cheers.

"Pikapi~!" Pika shouts happily. Red goes over and scratch under her chin.

"What are you guys doing here?" I manage to ask.

"Like I said before, we're here to study on Mega Evolution."

I eyed Red. "No, I mean why are you _guys_ in a dressing room."

"Because she's entering the Fashion show." Green motions his head to Leaf. "We were only telling to break a leg."

"And I saw you while coming back to the room so I snatch you up~!" Leaf holds up a hand, shaping in a V and quickly turns to Green. "Do you mean literally for figuratively?"

"It could mean both." Green shrugs.

"It's about to start." Someone says. We turn to see a lady with black hair and a set of pointy blue and red headphones.

"Thanks for the warning Elesa," Red says and turn to us. "We'll watch from the audience."

"Don't forget to take pictures~!"

Red points a thumb at Green. "He's got that covered."

As usual, Green shows a straight face, no one seems to be able to read it.

"C'mon!" Red pulls me to a door and waves back at Leaf. "We're gonna be in the crowd!"

Green follows shortly.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman!" An announcer says into a microphone. "It's time for the special event!"

The crowd cheers as the show starts. The announcer goes onto explain how it works, the models shows off their costume as well as pokemon, then the ones that proceeds to the next stage with have a double battle.

"And today, we have a special guest all the way from the Unova region!" The announcer direct everyone's eyes to the stage with his hands. "Let's all welcome the rising super model, Elesa!" Music began to play.

Electricity sparks out of the entrance as a pokemon charges out, it then neighs and lights the whole stage with electrifying sparks. Elesa slowly walks out while the sparks surround her and her clothes, making her shine. Her Zebstrika stands behind her as she comes.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you all!" The crowd cheers as they see her wave. I feel uncomfortable as people move and jump around.

"You feel okay?" Red notices that I'm fidgeting.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

"Uh huh..." Red says in disbelief then notices something else. "What happen to Pika's ribbon?"

I stop moving at this point and answer in a cold voice. "It was burned during battle."

"Okay, now that the introduction is done...let to show begin!" The announcer says. And we all turn our attention towards the stage.

* * *

**Somewhere in the audience...**

"Is that Lady S?!" Shauna exclaims.

"What?" Tierno and Trevor says in unison.

"Hm...?" I stopped spacing out since the show is kinda boring. Then I look up to see someone wearing a green dress with two leaves pinned to the side of her head, but it isn't her though that girl looks similar.

"No...she isn't the type to be in this." I answered.

"She's so pretty though!" Shauna says in amazement.

"You say that to every model that comes out." Trevor sighs. I look back up to see the girl make a spin and pose, looking as if she is having fun.

_She doesn't show that...not anymore._

The girl then takes out a pokeball and throw it up.

"Venusaur!" Her pokemon came out in a show of small pink petals.

"Leaf storm! Follow up by Petal dance!"

First, a storm of green leaves fill the stage then a storm of petals, they whirl around Venusaur and the girl and making the dress wave. Suddenly, vines began to sprout up in and twisting pattern, up the dress. A pink flower bloom on her leaf pin as well as on her dress, along the vines. The storms then collide and fall, making a rain of leaves and petals. The crowd cheers loudly.

"She changes the appearance of her clothes in the middle of her performance, pretty smart." I said.

"Wow!" Shauna says in awe.

"That's amazing!" Tierno says, amaze.

"Now, energy ball!" Green balls of light spread across the stage.

"Razor leaf!" With the strike of each leaf, the balls burst into sparkles, falling down.

They bow as everyone cheered, then exit.

* * *

**After the show...**

"That was fun~!" Leaf cheers, coming out.

"How did you grew plants on your dress?" I ask.

"I asked Venusaur to plant then there, it's tiny so it isn't noticeable!" Leaf explains.

"Pikapi!" Pika jumps onto Leaf's shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it Pika!" She pats Pika's head.

"Hey~!" I cringe at the voice, recognizing it as Shauna's. I look to see the group coming towards us.

"Are those your friends?" Leaf points to them.

"Gah." I flinch and dark vertical lines appear under my eye.

_I don't want to answer in front of them. What should I say? Friends? Yes? No?...Maybe..._

"I thought you were on stage a while ago during the show!" Shauna Says loudly.

"Didn't know you're interested in this." Calem says.

"I was init and I got pulled in last minute by her." I deadpan and points to Leaf. She waves and smile.

"Hiya~!"

"You're that girl on stage that looks like Lady S!" Leaf and Red hides a snicker, Green...well I can never read his expression.

Leaf whispers to me: 'Is that what they call you by?"

"You were absolutely AMAZING~!" She emphasizes with out-stretched arms.

"Thanks!"

"Are you guys acquaintances?" Trevor inquires.

"We're childhood friends!" Leaf explains.

"Childhood friends huh.." Calem murmur. "And I thought you said you didn't have any other friends."

I kick his leg with force, I can hear a small crack. Calem holds up his leg, jumping and howling in pain.

"What was that for?!"

Red, Leaf, and Green blink with dotted eyes.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one that break a leg." Leaf states in monotone. The other two nod absentmindedly.

Pika jumps back onto me. I sigh.

"Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Calem." I said. "They are Leaf, Red, and Blue."

I point to each respectively.

"Leaf, Red, Blue." I point again. "Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Calem."

"Yo!"

"Hello."

"Those names sounds familiar..." Trevor scratches his head.

"Why are you being a Green?" Leaf frowns at me.

"Since when am I a noun?" Green ask, unfazed.

"Since I took out the 'pro' in pronoun." She deadpans.

"Since when are you good with grammar?" Red asks.

"Better than you at least." That shot Red like an arrow.

"I'm so done here." I start walking away. "I don't need to go back to Uncle's lab, I already know who you guys are."

* * *

**As Serena leaves...**

We stare after her as Sére leaves.

"...She's still like that huh...?" I ask.

"Has she always been this way?" Trevor answers.

"We're just wondering, she doesn't talk to us a lot." Tierno adds.

Green hands me the camera.

"Thanks!"

"We have to go over to Prof. Sycamore's lab."

"Right, I forgot." Red says.

"Well then, shall we?" I look at everyone and they nod. "We'll talk more once we're there."

**Third person**

"...and that's why I hate Zubats, Wurmples, and other pokemon I don't wanna list."

Red and Green sweatdrop.

"Wasn't that just way off topic?" Green points out.

"You guys are..."

"The original pokedex holders?" Shauna squeals.

"Their names ring a bell but that was all I got!" Trevor answers. "But you're scare of Purrloins?"

Leaf shivers at the word. "Don't say that!"

"What did I miss?" Calem asks, he basically plugged himself out from the start.

"But...they didn't paid attention in this anyways so that was pretty much a waste of time." Red says quickly. Red and Green were to only ones that were outside of this conversation.

"Ehehe...We're not really that famous..." Leaf said.

"But dude, how could you hate them," Tierno says, only he and Trevor listened and conversed with her. "The way the move, it's just like they're dancing!"

"Zubats have no eyes and Wurmples are just creepy! They're all wiggly and squirmy!" She shivers at the thought. " How are they dancing?! And Purrloins are just...I just don't trust them."

"You're scare of Purrloins?" Calem asks.

"You weren't listening were you?"

Calem shrugs.

"We'll fill him in." Tierno says.

"You guys are the original pokedex holders?!" Shauna was still dazed by that fact.

Trevor sighs. "Shauna, wake up..."

"Wh-what?" Shauna snaps out and look around. "What I miss?"

"We'll fill you in too."

Red yawns. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the sacks."

"I'm going too." Green says.

"Alright, I guess I'll call it a night too." Leaf stood up. "Please, take care of Sére, she's like a little sister to us."

"Sére?" Shauna tilts her head.

"We'll see you later Prof. Sycamore!" He has been distracted by some rocks. The three of them head back to the pokemon center though they couldn't find Serena there.

* * *

**In the night...**

I find myself walking in the park.

"This place...looks familiar." I murmur.

"Pikapi." Pika yawns. The night is dark and I didn't feel like going to the pokemon center. I walk up a tiny slope to a huge tree. I put Pika down to my side and she quickly falls to sleep. It's a little chilly out but I had too long of a day to care about it. I sit down and lean on the tree, then took out my badge case and looks at the badges I earn: 4.

"Might as well finish this." I murmur and find myself dozing off. I thought I saw someone coming my my through my sleepy eyes but I couldn't keep them open. I feel something warm covering me but it must be my imagination.

"Bonne nuit." Someone says quietly.

* * *

**Bonne nuit **- Good night

**Yeah...didn't know what to do about the show so this is all I got**


	15. Chapter 15 - Galettes!

Chapter fifteen - Galettes!

* * *

Next day, I woke up really early. I rub my eyes and see the sun barely raising.

_Weird...I didn't feel cold at all..._

I stand up and stretch, Pika woke up too. We then make our way to Lumiose Tower, where the fifth gym is. I stop at the front.

"Let's make this quick." said to Pika, she nods.

I enter and sees Bonnie.

"Hi!" She greets then recognizes me. "You're the one that climbed the tower a few weeks ago!"

"Um...you got the wrong person?"

"Nope, it's you!" Bonnie confirms and gets onto one knee. "Please go out with my big brother!"

"Eh?" I stare blankly at her with dotted eyes.

"Pika?" Pika shows the same expression.

"BONNIE!" I see Clemont running towards us, blushing. The takes Bonnie by the mechanical arm stretching from his backpack.

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING GIRLS THAT!"

"But big brother!" Bonnie puffs her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior!"

I sweatdrop. "I-it's fine..."

_That...was weird..._

"Clemont, you're this city's gym correct?"

"Yep." He answers. "You here for a challenge?"

I nod.

"Follow us." Clemont and Bonnie leads the way into a battle field.

"Let's skip the gym obstacles as an apology for earlier." Clemont pushes up his glasses.

"Fine with me." We take battle position.

"Pikapi pikachu!"

"You want to battle too?"

Pika nods.

"I don't know..." I debated if Pika should really battle.

"Pika!" Pika's cheeks sent out electrical sparks.

"Okay, okay but later on in the battle."

"Pikapi!" Pika smiles.

"Ready?" Clemont asks and I nod.

"Emolga!"

"Eevee."

"Emolga quick attack!" Emolga speeds into an attack.

"Dig."

"Vee!" Eevee quickly digs into the ground.

"Emolga, stay alert!" We wait in silent then I gave the signal.

"Shadow ball!" Eevee pops up from behind and shoots a close distance attack.

"Emol!"Emolga drops onto the ground.

"Bite and throw it up." Eevee bites onto Emolga and sends it up.

"Swift."

"Electro ball to block!"

The two attacks collide and smoke appears.

"Quick attack into Shadow ball ." Eevee speeds up to the front of Emolga, startling it, and hits Emolga. Emolga drops to the ground with dizzy eyes.

"Return!" Clemont throws out another. "Magneton!"

"Eevee come back." I return Eevee and take out another pokeball. "Delphox."

Our pokemon materializes.

"Flamethrower."

"Flash cannon!" The two attacks pushes each other but the fire attacks wins, hitting Magneton.

"Magneton stay strong and use electric terrain follow by zap cannon!"

The field resonant in electromagnetic waves. Then it sends a beam at Delphox, the attack pushes my pokemon back.

"Psychic and slam it onto the ground." Magneton crashes onto the ground.

"Finish this off with another flamethrower."

"Magneton, dodge it!" It was too late, the attack hits and Magneton faints.

"Return Magneton!" Clemont takes out his last pokemon. "You're a pretty strong trainer!"

I didn't answer back, instead, I return Delphox.

"Pika, you're up."

"Pikapi!" Pika hops in, its cheeks releases sparks.

"Heliolisk!"

A yellow lizard materializes.

"Since both our pokemon are electric types, electric terrain isn't much use since it boosts electric type attacks." He murmur.

"Pika, iron tail."

"Heliolisk, use dragon tail!"

Our pokemon's tails clashes with each then they bounce off of each other.

"Thunderbolt!" Clemont commands.

"Dodge it with quick attack, then release your own thunderbolt."

Pika dodges with incredible speed and strikes back with its own electric type. To Clemont's surprise, the attack did a lot of damage.

"How is that..."

"Let's end this with volt tackle."

"Parabolic charge!" But Pika attacks before Heliolisk can do anything and it faints.

"Your Pikachu is incredible!"

"Pikapi." Pika scratch the back of her head.

"Your pokemon is so strong! But that Pikachu, my Heliolisk took the electric type attack as if it was super effective!" He hands me the voltage badge.

"The proof that you defeated me."

"Thanks." I take the badge and then hear clapping. I turn to the side to see Red.

"You're pretty good!"

"You were here the enter time?"

"Mhm" Red smiles.

We walk out of the gym.

"Wait!" Bonnie runs up to me. "Have this!"

She puts a red ribbon in my hand.

"What's this for?"

"It's the best friends ribbon!" She answers. "You and your Pikachu seems to understand each other very much!"

She runs off after.

"..." I look at the ribbon in my hand, it have a golden heart in the medal.

"What's wrong?" Red ask.

"Nothing." I place the ribbon on Pika's right ear.

"Pikapi!" Pika is happy too.

"Good enough." I murmur.

"Hey let's get something to eat!" He pulls me into a Cafe.

"I'm not hungry." My stomach growls and I turn red.

"Your stomach is speaking for you, you haven't ate anything yesterday have you?"

"Stop treating me like a little girl."

He just pats my head in response and smile. "Can't help it, you're just so tiny and like a little sister to us three."

I sigh, a waiter comes and ask what we like to each. We each order something and later he brings us the order.

Red whistles, "Kalos sure have a lot of cafes and restaurants."

I gave some of my food to Pika then something came into mind.

"Hey Red."

"Hm?" He stuff his face with food. I sweatdrop.

"Uh...do you know of the ability to heal pokemon by coming in contact with them?"

"Like yours? Heal and read pokemon's mind?"

I blink. "How do you know?"

"You accidentally showed us, remember?" Red replies. "You were just scared that we would call you a witch and treat you like everyone else does."

"Faintly, yes."

"A friend of mine is the same as you, her name's Yellow." Red says. "You're one of the blessed trainers from Viridian Forest."

"I am?"

"You see, once every few years, children who are born in the Viridian Forest are blessed with the ability." Red explains then he had a revelation. "You're born in Kanto? In Viridian Forest?"

"Um...yeah..." I reply. "I moved to Kalos one year after I was born or so my mom said."

He slam his fist to his hand. "No wonder you look native to Kanto when we saw you."

"Why aren't you with Leaf and Green?"

"Uhh..." Red scratch the back of his head. "Leaf shouted about getting some Lumiose Galettes and ran off, Green ran after her then me. But I got lost and saw you."

Pika and I fell. "Seriously?"

"Meh, might as well leave them alone..." He leans on his chair then widen his eyes. "And Green's probably going to pay for...the..."

He bolts up from the chair, slamming the table with his hands. "HOLY CRAP!"

I choke on the tea I sipped just now and Pika jumps at his sudden raise of volume.

"SHE MIGHT BE EATING ALL OF THE GALETTES WITHOUT ME!"

I put a hand to my face and lean my elbow on the table. "Red...don't make a scene."

Everyone stares at our table, wondering why Red is shouting.

_This is embarrassing..._

"Imma go find them and get some galettes!" And he rush off. A bill is then placed on the table. I sigh.

_Such a gentleman._

* * *

**Red**

I sprint outside, half thinking about galettes and half paying attention to my surrounding then slow to a stop.

"You been following us, why not show yourself." I said and someone emerge from a alley behind me.

"Can't really be surprise that I been found." Calem emerge with his hands up. "As expected of Kanto's champion."

"Wait." I hold up a hand to stop him.

"What?"

"Which way is it to the place they sell Lumiose galettes?"

Calem drops to the ground. "Seriously?"

"Weird...Sére said that earlier too." I put a hand to my chin. "And you, following people is rude."

"You're...changing topics to quickly..." Calem sweatdrops.

"What was I saying...?" I thought a little before saying more. "Oh yeah, which way?"

"To what?" Calem asks.

"To the galette place." I begin jogging in place. "I'm in a hurry, can't let her eat all of it."

"Uh...you take this left..." Calem instructs. "Then make a left at...Hey are you even listening?!"

"Oh huh...sorry, hehe, I spaced out." I rub the back of my neck. Calm put a hand to his face and sigh.

"Why did I even bother." He mutter.

"Oh!" Something came to my mind and I stop jogging. "You were following Sére and I correct?"

I didn't expect an answer so I quickly went on. "How long have you known her?"

"You change...oh nevermind." He sighs again.

"Just answer." I said.

"Since she moved to Kalos."

"First time or second time?"

"What?"

"She's from kanto, moved here once when she was little then moved back then move to - I don't know where - then moved back here the second time which is a while back."

"Uh..." Calem tries to get it straight in his head. "You're pretty sharp...but confusing as well."

"Only asking because you remind me of someone in a photo Sére showed me a long time ago."

"First-wait, she had pictures from when she's little?"

I think back. "Yeah...but a charmander from Prof. Oak's lab accidentally burned it while it escaped from the lab."

Calem's jaws are wide open.

"Probably the worst time to happen but it did."

"You should've seen her!" I said. "She screamed and cried so loud that I though the glass windows would shatter!"

Calem shows Parallel vertical lines with dark shading under his eye.

"Something's the matter?"

He pinch the arch of his nose. "I can't believe it..." He mutters.

"Which one? The book on fire or her reaction?"

Calem waves it off. "Can we get back on topic?"

"Uhh..." I tried to remember what we were talking about before this. "Was it about the direction to buy Lumiose Galettes?"

"Are you really a pokedex holder and the Kanto Champion?" He deadpans.

"Oh!" A light bulb light up and I arch an eyebrow. "Are you a stalker?"

Calem drops to the ground.

"You were following Sére earlier?"

"No...I'm just..." He trails off, becoming a little depressed.

"Worried?" I finish the sentence for him and he nods silently.

"She changed...a lot..."

"I'm sure if you just keep on bothering her, she'll come around eventually."

"What?" Calem deadpans.

"That's what we did to become her friends when she moved in."

"Seriously?" He says in monotone.

"Yep." I said, thinking back to all of the barging into Sére's room Leaf and I did and asking her to come out and play everyday. "Absolutely."

_Good old days._

"Actually, I haven't done much of that yet." Calem put a hand to his chin.

"You should try it!"

"You guys call her Sére?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's pretty stingy when we call her that."

"If she let's you then it'll be okay, and I doubt that she will stand 'Lady S' for long." I try not to laugh when I say the name. The conversation continued on till I got to the point.

* * *

**In the Streets...**

"I thought they would be here." I murmur, hold a bag of galettes I bought. I took two out and gave Pika one. I bite into the other.

"I can't believe he made me paid for the food." I mumble while eating.

"Pikapi." Pika agrees.

I walk to the pokemon center, still thinking about it.

"Hey~!" I look up to see Leaf and Shauna waving energetically, everyone is gathered there.

_They are two of the same person._

Then I see Red trying to get a galette from her but she moves away, refusing to share.

Then he sees me with some. "Sére! Gimme some!"

"No." I turn my head to the side. "You left me with the bill."

"What do you mean?" Leaf asks.

"He rushed out to find you guys and left me to paid for the food we ate in a cafe."

"Sounds like him." Green comments.

"Hey!" He begins arguing with him.

"Red! You ask for galettes but you already ate?!" Leaf says in disbelief.

I sweatdrop. _Food is more important huh..._

"But they're delicious!" He tries to make a grab but Leaf shoves him away.

I watch as they act like kids. I then feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Calem.

"What do you want?" I glare.

"Gimme one." He points to my galettes. I roll my eyes.

"No." I push him away. "Get your own. These are mine."

"C'mon, I gave you some last time!"

Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor are dumbfounded as they watch us four argue about food.

"You shoved it in my mouth and almost choking me that time." I growl.

He was about to say something when Leaf knock him down and walk over him. He sits up a few minutes later, rubbing his aching back.

"GREEN!" She runs behind him. "Make him stop!"

Green has been watching us the whole time, amused by our little "performance." He sighs.

"Red, stop bothering your cousin."

"Cousins?!" Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno repeats in unison.

"But-" I stuff a galette in his mouth before he starts arguing.

"You still owe me."

"Leaf and Red are cousins?" Trevor asks.

"Ymeragh Dmirgdnt yormgu kmnorgw?"

"What?" They sweatdrop.

"Red, no one can understand you with your mouth full." Green states. Red gulps everything down then speak again.

"I said, yeah, didn't you know?"

The three shake their heads.

"It isn't that important anyways." Red says.

"And since we're all here, I got a surprise!" Leaf shouts, getting our attention.

"A friend of ours is coming to visit and has rented Parfum Palace to host a party!" Leaf says to everyone and hols us a piece of paper. "Everyone is invite to come~!"

"A party?!" Shauna exclaims.

"Party...? You mean...dancing and wearing fancy clothes?"

"Mhm and Sére, I'm dragging you there if I have to!" Leaf grins, already knowing I would object.

"We'll have to dress appropriately~!"

Shauna's eyes sparkles.

"Lovely..." I said sourly.

"Wait...how rich is your friend...?" Calem asks. "Cuz...Parfum Palace is..."

* * *

**How was this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16 - Who's who?

Chapter sixteen - Who's who?

* * *

The next day, we travel to Parfum Palace in Camphier Town, though on our way, the others are distracted by the skate park.

"Weee~!" Shauna skates around. Trevor wobbles on his and held onto the rail. Tierno dances while he skates. Calem and I were the only who's who hadn't joined in.

"This is fun~!" Leaf says skating around then Red fly by past her...on a bike. She faceplants onto the cement.

I sweatdrop. "Are you even allowed to ride a bike in here?"

Green causally skates pass.

"Ow..." She mutter then bolts up in anger. "RED! THIS IS A _SKATE_ PARK NOT A_ BIKE_ PARK!"

"What?" He looks back then trips his bike on something and fell.

"Aahhh!" He hit his head on a ramp wall, his bike, the wheels already bent from the collision with the wall, flies towards Pika.

"Pika!" Pika protect herself by releasing an electric type move, barbecuing the bike.

"NOOO! MY BIKE!" He screams and holds onto his head with both hands.

"Hahaha! That's what you get!" Leaf laughs and was about to slip and drop again but this time, Green caught her. He then pulls Leaf in a little skating routine to get her balance back.

"Be careful." He says. I can see a slight blush on her face.

"Sére! Look at what Pika did to my bike!" Red shouts and points to the bike.

"What, you don't like it barbecued?" I deadpan. "Perhaps you like it fried or medium rare instead?"

Red's jaws hang wide open while coming up with a response. "No, I like it raw...with the side of new wheels!"

Calem chuckles. "Didn't know you have a sense of humor!"

"And why don't you go skate with them?" He had his skates on so I gave him a little push down the ramp.

"Whoooaaa!" He wobbles back and forth then faceplants the wall.

"Pfft!" Red cracks up. "This is just hilarious!"

"Hey, at least I wasn't the one who rode on a bike and had it barbecued in a skate park!" Calem crouch up, rubbing his face.

Red stops and look at his bike, "My bike..."

Calem then stands up but falls back down, it happens again and again.

I sweatdrop, _He's not as good as I expected._

I watch as they skate in every form and remember what happened on my skates.

"Hey, Sére!" Red calls out, finally putting on his skates. "You joining?"

"No." I answer.

"You needa lighten up!" Leaf says, skating backwards.

"That's what I said before." Calem says, getting used to the skates.

"That was when you got us chased by hordes of pokemon." I growl, Calem whistles innocently and skates off to Shauna and the others.

_He adjusts fast._

They are teaching Trevor how to skate but it isn't going very well.

"Pikapi!" Pika had pulled the pair of skates our of my bag.

"Not you too..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" I turn to look straight into Calem's eyes. His eyes glow in mischief.

"No. Go back to helping Trevor." I take the skates before he can make a grab for it but he swiftly steal it from my grasp and placed them on my feet.

"Let's go!" He pulled me up and off of the place I was sitting at.

"Great." I said spurly. I couldn't really stop him from pulling me since I'm on wheels.

"See? It's easy!" He had perfected the basics to skating already. Once he let's me go, I begin skating...with no balance, then I crash into Calem.

"Ow..." I closed my eyes when I crashed

"I should be saying that." Calem tries to sit up but I was in front of him so we pretty much came face to face. I open my eyes and blink several times, trying to figure out what had happened. Then my heart started beating fast and my face heat up. Shauna and Tierno look up at the commotion, leaving Trevor to fall to the ground.

"You wanna get off now?" Calem smirks. I punch him in the face.

"Your fault for pulling me into this."

Red snickers. "Sére, you should've seen your-" Next moment he's on the ground, his face red with a fist mark.

"You. Shut up."

"Hahaha!" Leaf holds onto the rail this time. "Sére, you pack quite the punch!"

"Yep...that's why you're Lady Martial Artist." I glower at Calem.

Red tries not to laugh.

"Well, I learned it from you." I said to Leaf, then I skate off, finally getting the hang of it. Leaf's face heats up a little, then Green comes and her face really steams.

I got the basic turnings down.

_It's not that hard._

As I tried skating backwards, I look up to see clear blue sky.

"Serene isn't it?" I look to the side to find Calem next to me.

"Leave me alone." I skate out of the park and take off my skates.

He didn't pay attention to where the was going so he hit the wall again. Red laughs out loud and accidentally faceplants himself on the ground. I roll my eyes.

_They act so alike..._

* * *

"Ngh..Sére...you gotta come out sooner or later!" Leaf tries to pull me out of the changing room. We arrive at Camphier Town by dust and Leaf have shoved me in a changing room of a store, trying out dresses.

"No...I don't want to go, especially not in _this_." I held onto the door, Leaf have forced me into a frilly dress with layers of red and pink and my hair is up high into a pony tail, a side pin of flowers on my head, and a bit of hair is left on both sides of my face. Leaf wears a sparkly green one. Shauna wears a purple one.

"It's not that bad! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Shauna is pulling as well.

"Hey, you guys ready yet?" The guys came over to check.

"Oof!" They manage to pull me out and we fall to the ground.

"Now we are!" Leaf grins and stands up, so did Shauna. "So, what do you think?"

"You guys look great!" Red answers.

"Yeah." Blue agrees.

"Why do I have to go..." I stay on the ground. Red pulls me up then calls to Calem who is leaning on the door.

"What do you think?"

"It' pretty!" Calem grins, I glared at him.

"I didn't mean the dress." Red states.

"Looks like we're all ready." Greed says.

"Let's go." He starts walking out then the rest follow but Leaf had to drag me out.

We arrive at the Parfum gate and the same butler stops us.

"1000 pokedollar per person."

"Eh?! I thought anyone can come!"

"It is as you said since it is another that is hosting the dance but it is still that man's place and he says that one can never have enough money." The butler sighs.

"It's fine!" Leaf looks at Green and he hands the man a piece of paper.

"Our friend predicted this so she made arrangements for us to come without having to pay."

The butler reads through that invitation and lets them in with approval.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Tierno ask, Shauna and Trevor have been wondering that same thing.

"Actually, it's not one but four!" Leaf answers. "Her friend and body guards doesn't trust her to do something alone."

We walk in, pass the golden statues of Milotics and the arts on the wall and somehow I manage to separate away from each other. I walk out in the garden and hears someone shouting.

"Alright Piplup, let's do this one more time!" I see silhouettes near the fountain in the middle, I walk closer and sees someone wearing a black V-neck mini skirt with pink at the bottom, Pink boots, pink scarf, and something that looks like a pink wrist watch. A white beanie cover the top of her dark blue hair.

"Spin and use bubblebeam!" She commands, pointing her finger in the air.

The penguin pokemon jumps up in the air, spin, and shoots out an bubbles along with it. Piplup stays in the air for a few moments after using the move.

"Now peck!" The penguin pokemon's beak glow and...grew longer? Piplup strikes down, bursting the bubbles, causing some to fly out and some to burst into sparkles. It was very pretty.

"Pikapi!" Pika says in awe and the girl takes notice.

"Hi there!" She waves. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there, we were practicing our contest moves!"

"Contest moves?" I repeat.

She looks at her pink watch-like device.

"Eek!" She screech. "I been so focused I almost forgot!"

"Pip piplup!" The Piplup jumps up and down, flapping its wings.

"You're right! Let's hurry!" She answers her pokemon's frantic call and run pass us and in the palace. "Sorry! No time to chat!"

I tilt my head, wondering what she forgot but shrugs it off. I went back into the palace after looking around, got lost, wound up in bedrooms, guess rooms, the balcony, then I ended up in the library. I got annoyed.

_This palace have too many rooms for it's own sake._

I walk in and thought that no one's in here but I cringe as I hear a sound of a book dropped.

"Hello?" I call out. "Anyone there?"

"Sorry, did I startle you?" A girl came out behind the shelves, holding a book in her hands. She looks like the girl I meet just now.

"Hey, aren't you the one that was out in the garden?"

The girl tilt her head, "There must be so misunderstanding, I do not recall seeing you when I took a stroll in that garden this morning."

"Morning...?"

_She's different somehow..._

"I thought you might be here." Someone says. The girl turns around and we see a boy appearing. He is wearing a tux.

"We been looking all over for you."

The girl looks at him with a straight face. "I somehow manage to find the library instead of the changing room."

The boy grabs her hand and pulls her to the door her entered in. I heard him mutter something along the line of: "This place have too many doors."

I stare after them as they rush off.

"There you are." A familiar voice says. I turn around and sees Calem.

"It started already so let's get to the ballroom." He took my hand and drags me to the designated room. There was music in the room and people dancing, kinda hard to get around and reach Leaf and the others.

"We thought we lost you!" Tierno says.

"This place is huge isn't it?" Leaf smiles.

"Too big." I comment. Pika nods in agreement.

But our conversation is halted by approaching footsteps. The girl I met with dark blue hair appeared wearing a pink dress with a side ribbon tied to her waist and have long white gloves, her hair is tied back in a low ponytail with a red ribbon and there rest on each side of her face are curls of hair pinned by a yellow clip on both sides.

"Hey everyone~!" She shouts.

"Pip piplup!" Her Piplup greets.

More footsteps appear. I see two boys appear, one with black hair and the other with blond, one of them I seen in the library. And a girl walk in between them. I look between the one walking here and the one that is already here, I tilt my head.

Leaf, Red, and Green bowed as the girl that wears the exact same clothing as the one just came over, except the dress is light pink, walks towards us.

"Hello, Princess Platinum." They said. Our eyes widen and some of us with gaped mouths, Shauna faints.

"No need to be so formal." The one between the boys said.

"Y-you're fr-friends with a-a princess?!" Trevor stammers. Tierno and Calem still have their jaws open.

"Not a big deal." Red shrugs off.

"N-not a big d-deal?!" Tierno repeats.

"We could've been here earlier if this place wasn't so big!" The blond boy stomps in furry.

"Barry!" The girl in the darker pink dress snaps.

The black hair boy mumbles. "Too many doors and room..."

Platinum sighs. "I only wanted a friendly meeting with you all but my father want me to associate with other people. He decided that I should host a party upon arrival."

Platinum looks at us and spots me.

"You are the girl whom I saw in the library."

I stare dully at her.

"You were with Princess Platinum?" Shauna springs back up.

"Hey! I saw you in the garden!" The other girl points.

I stay silent since I don't know what to say.

"She claimed to have seen me in the garden." Platinum says.

"Could someone provide an explanation?" Trevor asks. Tierno nods in agreement. "I'm getting confused."

"C'mon Trevs, you shouldn't be so stern and serious in front of a princess!" Shauna says.

The girl giggles as she realized what must've happened.

"Sorry, we must've confused you since we have the same appearance!"

"Sorry, let me do the introductions!" Leaf chuckles.

"Guys," She gathers the two look-alikes together. "This is the Sinnoh Princess, Platinum!"

The one in light pink dress bows a bit. "Hello."

"And this is Dawn, her friend!"

"Hiya!" The other girl waves.

"You're not twins?" Trevor asks. Dawn shakes her head.

"No, we only look alike."

"Then how did you tell them apart?" I ask Leaf.

"Just look closely~!" Leaf smiles.

Tierno, Trevor, Calem, Shauna, and I look closely to find the differences.

"Is it the slight color difference of their hair and eyes?" Calem asks.

The two nods.

"You got it!" Dawn smiles.

_And their personality all together are different._

"You sure arranged a royal party!" Leaf compliments.

"More like a royal pain in the behind." Barry mutter. Diamond silently agreed.

Dawn grabs him the the ear. "Barry!" She turns to us. "Sorry, he's just in a bad mood from all the, what he consider, _slowness_. Hey Barry, let's dance!"

She pulls Barry to dance with her and his mood gets slightly better as time goes.

I tap Leaf. "Aren't they..."

Leaf nods, "Yep!"

Leaf explains to me the events that had happened then went off to ask Green to dance with her. I went off to an empty table and sit down. Pika hops down and went to play with Dawn's Piplup. I watch dully at the other dance and having fun, Red walk to the food table and started snacking.

"Man, was I hungry!" I heard him say.

A hand is then placed in front of me, I look up and see Calem.

"Care to dance?"

"No."

"Do you like dancing?"

"No."

"Do you know how to?"

"Shut up and go away."

"C'mon, live a little!" He pulls me up before I could do anything. He's holding my left hand in the air, place my right hand on his shoulder, and his right hand on my waist.

"Just follow my lead!" He grins and pulls me around, spinning in circles. I'm stunned by the fact that he is actually a good dancer.

"You're not as clumsy as before!"

I step on his foot.

"Hngh!" He endures it.

"Oops, clumsy me." I said sarcastically and we continued to dance for a while.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"You look very pretty tonight!" He grins.

"..." Unconscious of what I was doing, I smiled back. Then his eyes widen and looking a little pink. I realized what I did and look away, frowning.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

Then he stares closely at me.

"W-what...?"

"Stop gluing your face in a frown." I close my eyes in annoyance.

"Why don't you mind your own business." I snap back then push him away. Moments later, Calem is tackle by a blur of yellow.

"CALY!" I look down the see a blonde girl with twin tails wearing a yellow layered dress with a ribbon to the top right side of the dress. I blink is surprise by the sudden event. Calem opens his eyes and pry her off.

"Yvonne?" The girl smiles as she sits up. I got a good look at her, she's around our age and...looks like me? Except her hair is blonde and tied in twin tails instead.

"I just knew you would be here~!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that your friend?" I ask dully. The girl who's name is Yvonne looks from him to me then back.

"Um..." Why is he trying to find an answer to a simple yes or no question?

"Then, is she your girlfriend?"

"What?!"

"Isn't it obvious~?" Yvonne pulls him into another hug.

_She's quite cheerful._

"N-no! You got it wrong!" Calem panics, trying to pull Yvonne off.

"There's also something else." I deadpan.

Calem freezes and looks blankly at me.

"People are watching." He turn his head in all directions to see people begin circling around him. I then see Leaf, with her playful look.

"Looks like someone likes little _Caly_~" She giggles. It took a while but I begin to start feeling uncomfortable, everyone had surround us and I want to find a way out. Calem and Yvonne gets up, the boy is red in the face from the embarrassment, the girl is grinning. Leaf notice my uncomfortableness for something else.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" She nudges me.

"No, I'm claustrophobia around a crowd." I answer without a hit of emotion. "If you'll excuse me."

I manage to squeeze out and then change into my causal clothes before heading out into the night for fresh air.

_Parties are definitely not my style._


	17. Chapter 17 - Who is That Pokemon?

Chapter seventeen - Who is that pokemon?

* * *

I walk out of Parfum Palace and a night breeze blew past me.

"Fresh air." I loosen up.

"Murkrow! Be careful with that!" Someone yells.

"Mur, murkrow!" I look up to see a black bird above me holding a bag. It then accidentally slip and some sparkling powder drop onto me. I cough and shake them off but when I open my eyes, everything seem so big.

"Oh dear..." Someone's silhouette comes into view. It's a girl in a cape and wears a pointy hat.

* * *

**In the Palace...**

"Guys, this is Yvonne." I introduce everyone to her.

"Nice to meet you!" Leaf greets and shakes her hand. Everyone else greets as well.

"How do you know Calem?" Shauna asks.

"I'm a friend of his before he moved to Vaniville." Yvonne explains. "We used to play together all the time!"

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"What do you mean Caly?" She ask innocently. "I came for the party and then I saw you!"

I gave her an exasperated look.

"By the way... you look kinda like Sére." Red points out.

"Who?" Yvonne asks.

"The one that was just here, frowning all the time." Red describes.

"The emotionless looking girl? We look alike?" Everyone nods.

"Kinda like these two." Leaf points to Platinum and Dawn.

"Amazing! Are you guys twins?" The subject is changed as they explain again that they are not twins.

"Yvonne, are you a trainer too?" Tierno asks. She nods and shows her trainer card and gym badges.

"Wow! You must be strong!" Shauna exclaims.

"Not as strong as Caly~!" She grabs my arm.

"Yvonne, let go." I said quietly.

"Aw, you two look so cute together~!" Leaf Squeals. My mouth twitch and I pull away from Yvonne.

"We're not." Yvonne frown a little at the response but it didn't get to her.

"You're just too shy to admit it!" She said.

"Hey.." Red looks around.

"Pikapi pikachu!" Pika waves frantically at us.

"Sére's gone for a long time now." Green states. That caught me attention. We then wonder where she had gone.

"Maybe she got lost in this place." Diamond suggests. "Platinum did."

Platinum stares at Diamond. "I did not."

He sweatdrops. Party was almost over so we decide to search for her and if any of us found her, right before though, we register each of our holo caster numbers in case we're in an emergency.

"You know...you didn't have to follow me..." My eyebrow twitch as Yvonne lock my arm.

"But this is the perfect time to catch up after such a long time!"

"You're as clingy as when you were little..." I sigh.

"I can't help it, you always have protected me when you moved to Laverre town." She puffs her cheeks. "So I got used to it."

I sigh._ Too spoiled...  
_

My memories flashes to another little girl instead.

"Hello~?" Yvonne snaps me out. "You there?"

"What?"

"We're outside." I look at my surrounding, we're out of Parfum Palace, near Route 6.

"Let's split up, you got to the right and I go left."

"But-"

"Call me if you find anything!" I jog off before she could complain.

...

"Pikapi!" I look back to see Pika running up to me.

"Pika? What's wrong?"

Pika take a whiff of the air and points in the direction I was heading.

"This way?" Pika nods and run off, I follow her. Pika then stops next to a pink bag, we're heading to right way then.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

I sit on a swing in a playground at the entrance to the Laverre Nature Trail, or Route 14. I sigh.

"Where did Lily go?" I ask myself, remembering that I have lost her while she was chasing after some pokemon that had snatch away her bag. I look down at my hands, then at a puddle near the swing, my ears flop down.

_I can't believe this..._

I hop down on all four, _I need to continue searching._

I walk down the trail and into a forest, the moon shines on my silky pale-creamed color fur.

**Flashback**

"Oh dear..." The girl I saw bite her teeth. From where I sit, she is really tall. I then look down and see that my hands are pink paws. Dark vertical lines appear under my eye. I turn into a pokemon

"What the..." I reach up to feel ears and my hat. A bow is on my neck, I turn around and see a crescent shaped tail.

"I'M SO SORRY!" The girl apologizes over and over again. I'm utterly speechless, what a great way to end the night...

I learn that the girl is named Lily, and she is a pokemon magician who is currently working on a spell that will help humans understand pokemon but this wasn't what she had in mind.

"So...that powder...turned me into a pokemon?!" I said in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologizes again and so did Murkrow. "But the spell is only temporary so it's only a matter of time till you transform back!...I think" She mumbles the last part.

"You think?" I deadpan. There was rustling in the bushes and something jumped out, taking Lily's bag from her and ran off.

"HEY! MY BAG!" She chases after it and I, in turn, follow her out of reflex.

"Wait up!" I ran through the tall grass then I got lost, I look around. "Where am I?"

There was more rustling, and I have to stay calm to think of what to do.

_If I'm a pokemon...then I can protect myself right?_ I thought quickly.

_Except...I don't know what pokemon and type I am..._

As the rustling gets louder, I clench my teeth and step a little back, listing all the possible pokemon I can be. Then a huge, scary looking pokemon pops up and swing itself towards me. I jump out of the was and ran as fast as I could.

_Okay...paws, ears, tail, and looking at the size I am...must be one of the Eevee evolutions. _I thought as I ran with no idea where I'm going. I trip and roll to a stop. Wincing at my pain, I get up. At least the pokemon is gone. I list through all the Eeveelutions but non of them seem to match. I walk aimlessly, then I came upon a puddle. Looking at myself in it, blue sparkling eyes look back.

_Is it...one of the new fairy types or is it a normal type? _I tilt my head. Then I realized something.

"How am I supposed to use an attack...?" I mutter.

**Back to the present.**

I sigh.

"This is ridiculous..." I had walk into the forest of Laverre Nature Trail but I don't have to slightest clue to what to do. This is by far the most unexpected event to happened. My ears are flop down as I walk. I stop, take a deep breath, and close my eyes, taking in my surroundings. My ears twitch left and right, I can feel the movement of the air. I then feel a warm source of light in my body and a gust of wind is created around me.

_Here goes nothing._

I open my eyes and blew out a sparkling wind current, aiming it to a near by bush. I blink at what I just did.

"Was that...a gust?" At that moment an angry pokemon can out of that bush. I step back and sweatdrop.

"Umm...did I hit you?" The Arbok hissed, summoning others to join it.

"This is not good." I sprint away with them on my tail. I ran for what seem like eternity but when I check if they're still chasing me, they are. I didn't pay attention when I look back, so the next thing I know, I fell off a slope and roll down.

"Ow..." I felt a sharp pain in my front paw, I must have sprained it while falling. I wobble up, moving away from where I fell, later, I'm pushed to the side by a Beedrill speeding past me while I was getting a drink from a pond. I stumble and fall into it, gasping for air as my head pops up above the water, then I paddle to dry land. I shake the water off though I'm still a little wet. I flop down after, my paw still aches, and I'm tired from all this. I hear hissing sounds and look up...the Arboks found me.

"Fantastic...just what I need right now..."

* * *

**In another part...**

"Pika!" I shout. "Where are you?"

"Pikapi! Pikachu!" Pika hops back to me and point me in the right direction. The night is dark but so it's hard to see, but I been used to dark that it didn't bother me. I follow Pika through the forest dodging branches and running through bushes.

"How did she get here?" I mutter. Pika stopped suddenly. "What's the matter?"

I slow to a stop between two trees and see a small clearing. And sparkling wind currents blow against my face. I block it with my hand but I look through it to see a gang of Arboks attack a pink pokemon and the pokemon is trying to protect itself, but it is sent back against a tree.

"Pikapi!" Pika dashes out, confronting of the Arboks.

"Pika?" I heard a weak voice called out. I look to where the pokemon is and notices that she is wearing...a pink hat. Pika fights against the Arboks. One of them slip from Pika's guard and head towards the badly injured pokemon. I jump out and grab her, taking a bite from Arbok. I grit my teeth to endure the pain and kick him away.

"Greninja, help out!" My pokemon appears and fight with Pika. I held onto the injured pokemon, she looks up at me with tired eyes and I look back, then she losses her consciousness.

"Pikapi..." Pika comes over after the battle, tears form around her eyes.

"It really is her huh..." Pika nods.

I hugged her tightly, something inside me hurts but I don't know why. I gather leaves and set Sére on it, then I begin treating her wounds.

"Fighting poison types wasn't the best idea." I said with a sad smile. "But how did you even manage to become a pokemon?"

"Pika..." Pika rests besides her.

"Greninja, thanks." I return my pokemon then I saw Sére shiver. I take off my jacket and cover her so she wouldn't catch a cold. Then I take notice of a rustling bush.

"Who's there?" I glare at the spot.

"S-sorry!" A girl in a pointed hat comes out. "I didn't mean to be suspicious!"

"That makes you even more suspicious." I deadpan. She laughs nervously then saw Sére.

"Serena?"

"You met her?" Getting my guard up.

"Y-yeah...she turned into a pokemon because of me..." She rub the back of her neck.

"What?" I said blankly. She then proceed to explain to me what had happened.

"Don't worry, the spell is only temporary. She'll be back to her old self in a matter of time!"

I sigh in relief at the explanation.

"...I hope." She murmurs quickly.

"Did you really have to say that?" My eyebrow twitches.

"I gotta go, I still need to find my bag." She says then sees a Murkrow fly over.

"You found it? Great!" Murkrow shows her the direction and there she goes.

"Well, that was that." I murmur.

I sit down and lean against a tree near Pika and Sére and take out my holo caster.

"You found her?" Leaf says over the device.

"Yeah but something unexpected came up so we can't really get back to the palace..."

Leaf sighs in relief. "As long as she's safe. By the way, tell her that Red, Green, and I will be heading to another town so we won't be traveling together."

"I will."

"Thanks, I'll tell everyone else!" After that, the device is turned off. I put it back in my bag and I fell sleep after.

* * *

**NightHunterDeath: Thnx for the idea~! X3**

**Flowerlet: Glad you like the story so far~!**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Pokemon is

Chapter eighteen - The Pokemon is...

* * *

"Ngh..." I wake up in the silent dawn and stood up to stretch. Something slip off of me. I look down to see a blue jacket.

_Who's is that? _I look at it then head for the water to see that I'm pale pink and furry with bandages here and there.

"Right..." I mutter remembering what happened last night. I look around to see Pika next to be and Calem, with a black shirt, still sleeping soundly, slightly remembering that Calem took a hit for me. Walking over to him, I notice bite marks on his arm.

"You didn't have to do that..." I mutter. In the next second, his face twitches and his eyes open groggily.

"Wha?" He said absentmindedly and look around.

"Oh, you're awake." He said after seeing me. I frown.

"So you're still alive."

"Is that really the first thing you say to someone who saved you?" He sweatdrops.

I turn my head to the side. "Who said I needed-"

He suddenly picked me up into his arm and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're save." His words sounded soothing.

"H-hey!" I try struggling free. "Let me go! Don't think I won't punish you for this!"

"Oh, really?" I look up to see him with an evil smirk and eye glint on his face. "Since you're a pokemon now, I can just catch you and you'll be obeying my. Every. Command."

"Urk." I flinch, hadn't thought about my situation right now. _Right..._

His face darken as he takes out a pokeball.

"Either behave or I'm gonna do this!"

Dark vertical lines appear on my head.

"I. Hate. You." I mutter and stop struggling against his grip. He grins and pets my head.

"Now that's a good little Sylveon!" My face twitch.

_I'm so gonna kill you when I transform back._

"Wait, this pokemon form is Sylveon?" I snap out of my thoughts. "Is it a new Eevee evolutions?"

"Huh? you didn't know?"

"How would I know?" I state. "I didn't have my pokedex and I only moved to Kalos a while ago."

I heard him mumble something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Can you let me down now?" I said, annoyed.

"Nope!" He grins. I glare at him.

"Piii..." Pika woke up and rub her eyes.

"Morning Pika." I said, still annoyed that Calem wouldn't put me down.

"Sére!" Pika dashes to us. I got startled by the fact that I just understood Pika's speech.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

_Maybe it's because I'm a pokemon right now._

"Alright, since we're awake, let's get going!" He stands up, still holding me. "Oh, here's your hat and I have your bag too."

He places the pink hat on my head.

"Your jacket." I point a paw at it still at the ground.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." He puts me down and puts on his jacket. I try to distance myself from him by tiptoeing away but it didn't work.

"Not gonna lose you again." He grins as he scoops me up.

"Let me go!" I was about to bite him until he holds up a pokeball with a sinister smile.

"Urk." I flinch.

"That's a good girl!" He pats my head.

"I'm not a pet." My face twitch, _he's gonna pay BIG time._

* * *

"Do you even know where we're heading?" I ask after we walk for what seems like an hour or two.

"Uh..." He sweatdrops.

I sigh, "Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Oh boy..." Pika's head droops down.

"Put me down, I want to walk." I state. This time, he did as he is told. I finally get to stretch.

"Such great sense of directions." I mutter.

"Then do you have any ideas of where to go?" He crosses his arms, I stare at him with dull blue eyes.

"We need to rest." I turn away.

"What?!" He drops to the ground.

"Why are you even startle by that answer? It's already noon, we been walking for hours and you haven't even treat that wound properly either."

His eyes widen and his mouth is still opened.

"Do you object?" I ask. "Better than wondering around right now."

Calem's stomach growls and he sits down.

"Doesn't seem like your stomach is against it."

"Look!" Pika points to a apple tree near by.

"Iron tail." Pika's tail glows as she aims for the trunk. Some of the apples fell and we jump to grab what we can hold. I sat and throw the one I have at Calem's face.

"Ow!"

"You were suppose to catch that." I said half-heartedly, but I was satisfied that it hit him.

"Oh...thanks." He picks it up.

"Pikapi!" Pika hands me one, I wrap one of my feelers around it and bite in. I notice Calem staring at me and eating his apple.

"What?" I ask annoyingly.

"Oh, um...nevermind." He laughs nervously.

"You're hand."

"Hm?"

"Treat it."

"Oh, it's fine!" He puts a hand to the back of his head. "Didn't know you a caring side!"

"Please, next time keep to your own bussiness." I glare at him, he blinks at me. "Let me get this in your head: I. Don't. Need. Help."

He sweatdrops. "Are you sick?"

"I hate to the fact that you helped me."

"But you didn't mind last time."

"I'm sick of it." I growl. "The fact the someone got hurt because they helped me annoys me."

He sweatdrops again. "You're definitely not like that girl."

"What girl?" I glare.

"You'll meet her soon." He says airily and begins to put ointment on his arm and bandage it.

I turn away from him and take a deep breath to concentrate. Closing my eyes, I somehow manage to detect the wind current and the aura of other pokemon.

_Strange...is this what I can do as a pokemon?_

A breeze surrounds me, seemingly telling me where to go. I quickly open my eyes and look towards the other two. Somehow, Calem seems to be dazed by something with his eyes at me.

"Wake up, we're going that way." I point my paw in one direction.

"Whuh?" He snaps out. I try to keep my composure from being even more annoyed.

_Why is he getting so much on my nerves right now?_

I lead the way with Pika following close behind.

"I hope we don't get lost again..." Pika nervously speaks.

"Don't worry, I'm confident for this one." Pika is stunned that I answered her.

"Y-you..."

"Only in this form." I answer.

"What are you talking about?" Calem asks.

"Nothing." After my answer, he just look around. There was rustling and wild pokemon appeared. My instinct tells me to get into battle position.

"A Pumpkapoo and...what is that?" I stare at the sluggish pokemon.

"A Sliggoo!" Calem answers. The two pokemon attacked us first, but luckily, we jump out of the way, I landed on my feet but my paw stings a bit. Calem was about to call out his pokemon but I stop him.

"Don't butt into our fight Idiot."

"What?!" He said, shocked.

Pika uses an iron tail of the Sliggoo but it didn't do much. She tries again but this time, its thunderbolt. I blew out a gust of sparkling wind and the electricity rides on it and hits both pokemon though it didn't knock then out. Pika then went for a quick attack at the snail-like pokemon but the Pumpkapoo suddenly use a shadow ball. It aimed the attack at Pika's feet and she tripped.

"Pika!" I called out and when I wasn't paying attention, a shadow ball hits me. "Ugh..."

"Sére!" Calem shouts.

"We don't need any help." I wince in pain. There is a glow of light and I turn to see the Sliggoo launching an attack at Pika. I jump in front and close my eyes as the attack reach me. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

"What the..."

I heard Calem sigh in relief. "That was a dragon pulse, I forgot that it has no effect on fairy types."

"Is that so...?" I look at Pika. "Let's finish this."

She nods and prepare a discharge. I get this feeling that I can use another move so I close my eyes and let the energy come forth. I quickly opened them and unconsciously called out the move.

_Dazzling Gleam!_ My attack merge with Pika's and hit both of them, knocking them both out cold.

"We did it!" Pika cheered and high-five me. I had to sit down afterwards since I'm not used to this.

"You did great!" Calem compliments.

"This is exhausting."

"You want me to carry you?"

"Absolutely not." I turn away.

"Ehehe..." Pika laughs nervously. "But it might be a good idea, you're not used to battling like this."

"I refuse to be carried." I said stubbornly and stood up to walk away. My paw started to hurt again and I begin to wobble.

"You're not gonna be walking like that." Calem states and picks me up before I fall.

"H-hey!"

"You're not gonna get a say in this either." He holds up a pokeball.

"I hate this..." I mutter.

"Now which way was it?"

I facepaw, _This day is longer than it already is._

"That way Idiot." I point.

"You don't have to call me that..." He adds.

"..."

"Alright then, let's get going." As we head further down the path, the sun slowly sets.

...

"Are we there yet?"

"If you're whining then put me down, I can walk by myself."

"I'm poofed." Pika says, resting on Calem's shoulder.

"Hey, is that an exit?" Calem points to a light.

"Go check." I state. Somewhere along the way, Calem trips and stumble out...onto a slope.

"Oh yay." I cheer sarcastically as we're in midair, about to fall to gravity's will. Pika slip from Calem and falls by herself.

"Pika!" I called but then my breath is squeezed out of me as Calem hold onto me tightly. He didn't tumble down the slope - surprisingly- though he did squash me as his landing wasn't perfect. At that moment, a bright glow surrounds me and it was so bright I had to close my eyes. I open them moments later to see Calem on top on me.

"H-hey." He says, I can see a sight of pink on his face. Why is that?

"What's with that face?" I look dully at him.

"Pikapi!" Pika slides down unharmed, that's when I realized I'm back to a human.

"Um...well-"

"C-C-CALY?!" We turn to see who's voice that was from. It's the twin-tail girl from the party, she is shaking in shock and holding a holo caster. Instead of a dress, she had on a white beret cap, a white, long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest over it, a red tie tuck in the vest, a red skirt with white stripes making a red squares, long black stockings, and boots. Next to her are Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno, all look dumbfounded.

"Y-Yvonne?"

"WH-WHAT IS THE HEL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The girl shouts angrily, bits of tear forming around her eyes.

_Why is she so upset?_

I look back at Calem's stunned expression.

_Oh...I get it now..._

PUNCH!

_Sweet revenge._

"Get away from me."

Calem is knocked out. I sit up and sigh.

"CALY!" The girl runs to him. "Are you okay?"

"Now...how are we gonna explain this awkward moment..." I mutter, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Just who do you think you are to be so cruel to Caly?!" She exclaims with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Excuse me?" I said with raised eyebrow. "_Cruel?_ Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

Then I stand up and pat off dust from my clothes, Pika hops onto my shoulder. I stare at the girl and Calem with a dull expression.

"The idiot deserves it."

"I-idiot?!-"

"What's going on?" I ignore her and turn to the three that were still speechless.

"Uh..." Tierno starts to speak. "Y-Yvonne was just about to call you guys to ask for your location."

"It was a coincidence that we saw you guys crashing to the ground." Trevor adds in.

"Would you mind starting at the beginning?" I ask. "And Shauna, stop being so baffled."

"Is she the one that we were searching the whole night for?" The girl points at me.

"It's rude to point." I said, starting to sound a bit cold. "And you call him _Caly?_."

_Why the hell does that sound so damn familiar?_

Calem is still knocked out cold.

"Well?" I turn back to the three, my eyes grow cold as I lose patient. They all start talking at once. I put a hand on my forehead and sighs.

"One at a time please."

"Um...We were searching for you all night last night but we couldn't find you in the Palace." Shauna begins. "Leaf, Green, and Red were really panicky too!"

"But then Calem calls Leaf on the holo caster saying that he found you but something came up so you guys couldn't come back that night!" Trevor says.

"The party was over and we knew you were safe, but we just have to find you." Tierno says. "But you guys didn't answer your holo casters so it was kinda difficult..."

"Yvonne tag along with us as well since she was really worried about Calem!" Shauna continues. "We travel to Route 14 today and searched around, but we still couldn't find you guys!"

"It was during that moment when Yvonne tried to call Calem's holo caster again that we heard a crash near us and we turn to see dust." Trevor adds.

"Then it cleared up and we say you guys!" Shauna finishes.

"Well, that explains enough." I said.

"Caly! Wake up!"

"Oi, idiot, I want my bag back." I called.

"Iidiot?" Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno sweatdrops. Moments later, he comes to his senses.

"Wh-wha?" He says absentmindedly. Yvonne then tackle hugs him to the ground.

"I was so anxious!" She cries.

"Yvonne...?" He pushes the girl up to see her face. She sits up and begin to shake Calem.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRY I WAS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE FOR!"

"I wish." I scoff. She glares at me. "Are you the one he was talking about?"

"Just who the hell are you?" She asks furiously.

"I could ask the same thing to you, you're such a child." I said calmly.

"Why you-"

"Ehehe..." Shauna breaks in between us. "Yvony, this is Lady S!"

"Lady?" She inspects me. "How is she a Lady?!"

"Well, at least I'm not the child."

"Umm...guys?" Calem breaks in.

"What do you want idiot?" I scoff.

He flinch, then said, "You know, you're really cuter off as a pokemon."

"Eh?" Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were totally blown off by that one.

"C-cute?!" Yvonne exclaims. I try to keep my composure and not to smack him in the face again though I do have a mental image of that scenario.

"That won't. Ever. Happen. Again. Playboy." My voice tremble in anger.

"P-playboy?!" Yvonne face turns red, as if it's not red enough.

"You know you're just making this situation even worst?" He sounds so casual.

"Look who's talking?" I reach out a hand. "Give me my bag."

He opens the key pocket of his bag and takes out mine, then throws it to me.

"Thank you." I said halfheartedly after I catch it.

"Could one of you care to explain what happened?!" Yvonne exclaims. "Preferably you, Caly!"

"Uhh..." Calem can't find the words and looks at me for help.

"Shouldn't you be the one explaining to your girlfriend?" I said coldly.

I look at the other three to see them shocked, confused, and trembling. Yvonne is screaming out loud, Calem trying to explain, the other three started to talk all at once, and I'm trying to think.

_My head hurts..._

"Alright, shut up already." I said loudly and everyone froze. "Ugh...I'm starting to get a headache from all of this."

I turn to stare at Yvonne's blue eyes with my dull ones. "I'll give it to you short and simple."

"Umm...are you okay?" Calem interrupts with a trembling voice.

I glare at him as to be silent.

"Yes Ma'm." He replies to my look.

"I became a pokemon, lost in this forest, Idiot found me, and we end up here."

...

I think that explanation made it worst.


	19. Chapter 19 - Possesed

Chapter nineteen - Possesed

**Okkaayyyy...I accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to rewrite it...fantastic... -.-**

**-Hits my head against a wall-**

* * *

"W-wait..." Trevor breaks the silence after I got in a quick explanation.

"What?" I snap, my head still hurts.

"It's not scientifically impossible!" Trevor says in disbelief.

"Well, you can could count being poured with sparkling powder, created by a pokemon magician, by a murkrow that is suddenly hovering over your head as one." I state.

That made Trevor's mind spin and he collapses.

"Trevor!" Shauna calls out, holding her friend up.

"Calem...is that true...?" Yvonne asks the boy.

"Okay, I guess my words weren't convincing." I roll my eyes.

"Um yeah...that's how it happened." Calem replies. "And I didn't think that you would want people seeing you as a pokemon so..."

"That's so thoughtful." I said sarcastically then turn to Yvonne.

"Look, nothing happened between me and your idiot boyfriend."

"I'm not..." I silence him with my glare. "And why are you objecting anyways?"

He just shrugs. "Forget it."

"Then...what was that...just now..?"

"What?"

"When you guys were..." Yvonne couldn't bring to say it. I get where she is going so I just answered it, coldly.

"That was a mere coincidence, the idiot there run us over a slope while I was still a pokemon and he lost his balance at the end and falls on me, unfortunately, I turn back into myself after the dust clears and that's when you saw us."

"R-really..?" I roll my eyes.

"If you can't even put trust in your bond with him then is it really necessary to ask anymore?"

_This is annoying._

Yvonne open her mouth to answer but couldn't find any so she closes it again.

"H-hey...guys...?"

"What." I look with cold eyes at Shauna.

"Um...I heard that there is a haunted house near here...wanna go check?"

"Why would I-" Shauna tugs me down so she can whisper in my ears.

"It could help get our minds off of this."

I thought for a moment and cross my arms.

"Why not, I still have a headache."

"I guess." Yvonne replies.

"Fine by me." Calem answers.

"Yippeee!" Shauna cheers and leads the way to a worn down warehouse, Tierno helping the now awaken Trevor to his feet. We enter to see a man inside.

"Welcome to the haunted house, would you like a story?"

_A story? That's what we're here for?_

"Yes please!" Shauna chirps.

"Then please, have a seat." He shows us the couch and he sits on the opposite one.

"Once upon a time..." We listen to the man tell the story for like an hour or so.

"And it is still roaming around today." At the end of the tale, I look to my left to see Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor huddling each other, shivering in fright.

"It may even be...HERE!" Calem pops up from behind the couch.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The three plus Yvonne all scream to the top of their lungs. I rub my temples.

"Just when I thought I got rid of it..." I smack Calem on the head, making him go down.

"I just got rid of my headache." I snap coldly.

"Well, you just gave me one."

"Serves you right for springing up like that and cause them to scream for dear life."

He stares at me.

"What." I gave him a cold stare.

"Weren't you scared?"

"Scared? As if." I scoff.

"Young lady, you were not frighten at all like the others?" The man points to the shaking quatro compare to my calm stillness.

"Those things doesn't exist." I reply. "Even if there do, I wouldn't even care."

"You know, you're really a let down." Calem states leaning forward on the back of the couch.

"I'm sure I am." I said sarcastically, drinking the tea the man provided. "You can call me the Ruiner of Fun."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon!" There is a tug on his sleeve and turn to see it's Yvonne.

"Caly, I'm scared..." She trembles in fear.

"It's okay, it's just a story." He sooth her.

I clap my hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I think storytime is over." Everyone in the group agrees. "Good then...we will have to camp out."

The shivering quatro freezes and dark vertical lines appear on their heads.

"A-are you s-serious?" Tierno asks.

"Well, it's already night time," I state. "It's either, keep walking till we reach the next town, camp outside, or ask if we are permitted to stay in here."

They huddled together to make a decision.

"We'll choose the first option." Trevor replies.

"Okay, then we're off." Calem says.

"Wait." I hold up a hand to stop them.

"What? Scared?" Calem teased.

"No." I point to a huge box label with: [Tip]

They all fall to the ground.

"So you make a living out of telling haunted stories?" I inquire the man. He nods.

"It's been working so far."

"Well...he did tell a good scary story..." Shauna says, they nod and put some tips into the box.

"Please come ago." I bows as we leave .

...

My eye twitches.

"Would you guys stop being so uptight and close?!"

"But but..." Shauna whines.

"It's scary!" Yvonne holds tightly to the back of Calem's jacket.

"A-and dark." Trevor adds in. I rub my temples.

"Are you okay?" Calem asks, he and I were the only ones that weren't scared.

"Perfectly fine." I answered with a twitch eye. "And I'm guessing you just like scary things?"

He shrugs. "I might, I might not."

I roll my eyes and continue on.

"WAH!" We look back to see Shauna burying her face on the ground.

"You okay?" Trevor asks.

"Mhm..." She crouches then stares at something. "Look!"

Shauna holds up a sword._  
_

"How does one even find a sw-Oh never mind." I give up trying to make sense into everything.

"I wonder who put it here..."

I take a better look at the object Shauna is hold, that's...

"Shauna."

"Hm?" She looks at me.

"Put. That. Thing. Down." I said cautiously.

"Why?" She tilts her head.

"Because, it's a-" I duck out of the way as Shauna swings the sword at me. "Honedge..."

"Shauna!" I called out to her but her conscious have already been sealed off. Her lifeless eyes stare back at us.

"W-what's going on...?" Yvonne asks, tremble in fear. "Is a ghost possesing her?"

Calem put an arm in front of her.

"It's the pokemon's doing." He says. I stand in front of Tierno and Trevor as they look in shock at what their friend just do.

"I guess you're smart enough to figure that out."

"Geez, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"What pokemon?" Yvonne asks.

"Honedge. It's a pokemon that resembles a sword back in the medieval times." I reply.

"It's said to posses any one that come into contact with it and I guess that's true." Shauna comes at us again, swinging the Honedge. We dodge out of the way.

"Venusaur." I called.

"Greninja!" Our pokemon materializes.

"Use vine whip and stop Shauna." Vines shoots towards Shauna but she skillfully dodges then.

"Greninja, slow then down with water shuriken!" Shauna slashes away the water with ease. Whatever we tried, Shauna only deflects it.

"Hm..." I think back to the Mega ring and the stone that Uncle gave me.

"Venusaur." I called then I throw the stone to it.

"What are you going to do?" Calem asks.

"Let's see if this works." I put the Mega ring on my wrist.

"Venusaur, Mega Evolution." A bright light engulfs Venusaur creating a crystal sphere then it breaks and shows Venusaur in its new form.

"Saur!" It roars out.

"What is that?" Yvonne asks, startled.

"Mega Venusaur" I answered.

"Now try to catch her again." I command with an arm extend to Shauna. Venusaur's vines went quicker this times and wraps Shauna in an instant. But she struggles against it and the sword begins to glow and split. We watch as Shauna now takes extra sword into her other hand, the sash wraps around both her arms, and starts slashing at the vines, freeing herself.

"It evolved!" Calem says.

"It's that obvious." I scoff. I need to think of another way to stop that Doubleblade.

"Venusaur, distract her." Venusaur obeys and shoots out more vines for Shauna to content with. I start running to get behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Calem shouts. I got behind Shauna and force the Doubleblade from her grip. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't just stand there, help her!" I shout to the group as they are stunned by my actions. Trevor and Tierno got up and runs to Shauna, supporting her up. My head hurts even more now as the sashes on the Doubleblade wraps around me.

"Ugh." I clench my teeth.

"Sére!" Calem started to run towards but I told him to stay back. I feel a sharp pain and then images of memory flows into my head.

"I...get...it...now..." I grunt, fighting mentally back as Doubleblade takes control. My mind suddenly goes blank. Everything is dark now, completely dark.

* * *

**Calem**

She snap at me to stay where I am as she feels pain in her head and then there is silence and no movement from her. Her hands drop to either side of her, the swords still in place

"Um...you there?" I called out to Sére as her head is cocked down, shadow hiding away her eyes. The is a bright light, and Venusaur changes back to its original form.

"What's going on _now_?" Yvonne asks, confusion after confusion. I wasn't focus on paying attention to her, I only stare at the motionless Sére.

"The Mega Evolution came undone...that means...!" I mutter and sees Sére shakes and slowly turns to us. In the moonlight, her dull eyes grew ever more duller and lifeless.


	20. Chapter 20 - Annoying Doll House

Chapter twenty - Annoying Doll House

**I won't be updating as fast because I have testings and me need to study X3**

* * *

"Seré!" I promptly dodge as the girl swings the swords at me and so did Yvonne but she trips and faceplants on the ground. My words can't get into Seré. Her eyes are of a lifeless dark color. She attempts to swing the Doubleblade again but at Tierno and Trevor while they try to wake Shauna up.

"Stop it!" I yelled, running behind her and grab one of her wrist. She turns to face me with an expressionless face.

"Will you snap out of this?!" I yelled. Sére stay silent and elbowed me in the ribs, knocking me back. I clench my teeth.

_Damn...the Doubleblade have a stronger control now that it evolved..._

"CALY! Watch out!" I heard Yvonne yelled and snapped out to see Seré charging at me.

"Greninja, water shuriken!" I command. My pokemon shoots out shuriken shaped blast of water but only to be slash away by Seré in seconds. I clench my fist.

_I could use my other pokemon but I don't want to hurt her..._

I hear Shauna groan.

"Wh-what's going...?" She trails off as she sees the state Seré's in.

"Shauna! You're awake!" Trevor exclaims.

"I-is L-Lady S O-okay..?" She asks nervously.

"I don't think so..." Tierno answers. "She took your place as Doubleblade's host..."

Shauna widen her eyes. "I-I-I...SHE WHAT?!"

"She's being controlled by that pokemon right now." Trevor replies. Shauna realizes something.

"When I held onto that sword pokemon...I felt a really sad feeling..."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asks.

"I don't know..." She answers.

"How about we just talk about this later? We have someone we really need to deal with right now!" I called out the a blur past me. It was Seré charging at the four and readying to attack. "Seré!"

I quickly head in front of them with out stretch arms, trying to be a human shield.

"ARGH...!" I got down onto one knee, holding my shoulder.

"Caly!" Yvonne runs over to me, trying to help.

"Stay back!" I said then remember that's what Seré had said to me.

Seré had struck me with the pokemon, she flinches for a moment after, seemingly having a little conscious left in her mind but that is gone as she comes back to strike again.

"PiiikkkaaCHHUUUU!" A bolt of lightning stops her in her tracks.

"Pika?" Pika hops in front of me.. Seré doesn't move.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pika tries call out to her.

"C'mon Sére! I know you're in there!" I called too. "Don't let the Doubleblade control you!"

There is only silence from her as her eyes are hid under her bangs but in a moment or two, her arms start shaking.

"Pi...ka..." Her voice sounds really weak but it still caught our attention.

"Use...thunder...bolt...!" She looks up with one eye close, seemingly to be fighting back mentally.

"Pi-pika?!" Pika responds, shocked.

"Do...it..!" Seré said through clench teeth, the twin slashes begin to wrap more onto her arms.

"Pikapi! Pikachu!" Pika shakes her head.

_What is she...oh...she had the same idea..._

"Pika, use thunderbolt." I said calmly.

"Pika?!" Pika stares at me as if I'm crazy. I look at Pika with seriousness. "If you don't, she's going to suffer even more."

The mouse pokemon hesitated but as Doubleblade wins over control again, she charges up the attack.

"Pika...pika...!" Seré comes charging at Pika, trying to stop the attack. "CHHHUUUUU!"

"GAAAHHHHH!" Seré screams in pain as the lightning hit her. The swords fell onto the ground and Seré is left standing like a statue looking downwards.

"Is...is it over?" Shauna asks in squeaky voice. No. It has not. Doubleblade comes back up, hovering in midair, seemingly glaring at us then comes attacking.

"Venusaur...vine whip."

Vines started to wrap the two blades together, making struggle futile.

"Pika pi!" Pika exclaims happily as Seré slowly comes back from unconsciousness.

* * *

**Serena**

I panted, feeling pain all over. I was about to topple over but I don't want that to happen so I adjusted my standing. I don't quite remember what had happened but I do remember one thing. Doubleblade's memories.

"Doubleblade...calm down..." I said to it as it struggles to get out of Venusaur's vines. "I know you feel angry but this isn't the way to deal things."

"Wh-what do you mean?" A voice asks. I turn on my full attention to see the others on the ground, all looking shocked, worried, and tired. Then I look over to Shauna.

"You felt it didn't you?" I inquire. She nods, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Truth is, this Doubleblade have been abandoned...by its own trainer and treated badly by others."

"What...?" One or two of the group says absentmindedly.

"A-abandoned?" Shauna repeats, shocked.

"Yeah, apparently, the trainer thinks its too weak so it was abandoned for that reason." I answered. "Its only seeking to take out its angers at humans after that."

"T-that's horrible!" Shauna exclaims, standing up. "Why would anyone do that to a pokemon?!"

"How did you know this?" Calem asks.

"Its memory flowed into me." I answer then turn to the still struggling Doubleblade and pat it. "We won't hurt you so please, calm down."

Upon hearing my words, Doubleblade stopped and Venusaur releases its grip, leaving the pokemon hovering in mid air.

"H-hey...Doubleblade.." Shauna squeaks but caught the pokemon's attention. "I-if you like...you can come with me..."

The sword pokemon stays silent.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends! We'll have tons of adventures and you can meet my friends!" Shauna says, having more courage now.

"Shauna, you sure? It's-" Tierno warns.

"I don't care about that and I don't care if the pokemon I catch is cute or not anymore!" Shauna answers before Tierno finishes. "As long as we can get along!"

"Sounds like someone grew up." Trevor murmurs.

"Trevs! I heard that!" Shauna turns pink.

"How about it Doubleblade?" I ask. It floats towards Shauna and going in circles around her.

"You mean you will?!" Shauna jumps into the air. "YAY~!"

Shauna takes out a pokeball.

"Just don't control her again." I said to it before the pokemon is zapped in the pokeball.

"Didn't know you cared." Calem teases.

"Like you're in the state to tease me?" I scoff, looking at the wound he had taken then my headache comes back and I remember what I saw while I was unconscious. _Using that ability brought back unwanted memories..._

I stare past him at Yvonne. _Tch, she's like a mirror of my old self.__  
_

"W-what?" Yvonne asks, a little nervous.

"Your face that's what." I answer back, crossing my arms. "And shouldn't you be tending to your boyfriend's wound?"

By the looks at it, she hadn't realized that her face in covered in dirt until now but she goes up to Calem and helps him. I turn away and starts to walk.

"L-Lady S!" I stop and look over my shoulder to look at Shauna.

"What?"

"T-thanks for saving me!" She bows.

I stay silent for a moment. "It wasn't for you, it was for Doubleblade. C'mon Pika."

"Wait! Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Calem asks.

"Away from you."

With that, Pika and I left them. By the time I reach Laverre City, it was morning and once I step foot onto the place...I was greeted by fireworks, crowds of people, and loudness. I look up to see a sign that says: [Fairy Festival]

"Huh...we got here just in time for that?" I ask no one particular. I don't care much about festivals so I went right pass in and head for the gym.

...

_What is this place?!_

I jump from portal to portal, every room I teleport into is all pink and frilly, kinda like a doll house and every room have a trainer that I have to fight.

"Pikapi..." Pika says, tired from going into the same rooms over and over again. This place annoys me so much. After what seems like an hour and stepping into the same room for the twelve time I snapped.

"That's it!" I take out a pokeball. "Staraptor! Break through the ceiling and wall right now!" -My Staravia evolved during one of the battles with the gym trainers-

"Pikapi?!" Pika exclaims, startled.

"Star!" Staraptor comes out, I climb onto its back, and it flies up, using close combat on the ceiling then at one of the side walls. There is a crashing sound every wall we hit and trainers beyond that wall scream in fright of what is happening. After a few more wall breaking, we stumble onto the gym leader's room.

"About time." I hop off of Staraptor hold onto my knees panting then look up to see a lady with long black hair, who is flabbergasted.

"What did you do to-!"

"What's with the outfit?" I interrupt. With the talk of clothes, she follows my -unintended- change of subjects.

"This?" She twirls around to show off the full view. _H__ow is she doing that with high heels?!_

"It's something I made for the festival!"

"O-oh..." I sweatdrop. "Anyways, let's battle."

"Of course!" She tosses a pokeball up. "Mr. Mime!"

"Staraptor." My Staraptor is already out so might as well.

"Ariel ace." The attack hits Mr. Mime straight on.

"Reflect!" A screen appears before Staraptor hits and reduces the damage Mr. Mime took.

"Now psychic!" The pokemon's eyes glow blue and my Staraptor is lifted up into the air.

"Star?!" Staraptor panics.

"Slam it!" Staraptor crashes into the ground with a painful cry.

"Staraptor, get up and use double team follow by aerial ace."

"Dazzling gleam!" One by one, Staraptor's duplicates disappear.

"Switch into brave bird before you get hit." Staraptor flies up and dives with a fiery red surrounding it then takes a sharp turn at the bottom into an electric blue, striking Mr. Mime in the matter of seconds.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime yelps at the sudden attack.

"Mr. Mime, psychic!"

"Hit behind with aerial ace." Staraptor hits before Mr. Mime could use its attack, knocking the pokemon down with swirly eyes.

"Mime..." It groan.

"Return!" The gym leader takes out another pokeball after returning Mr. Mime. "Mawile!"

"Brave bird." Staraptor hits right when Mawile appears, startling the pokemon.

"Star..." Staraptor winces at the recoil of the move.

"Mawile, use crunch!" The pokemon's back faces Staraptor as a huge mouth bites into my pokemon's wing.

"Star!" Staraptor cries in pain.

"Hang in there Staraptor!" I said. "Slam it down and use wing attack!"

Mawile is hit onto the ground and Staraptor's wings glow as it prepares a wing attack.

"Fake tears!" Mawile's fake tears stops Staraptor in the middle of its assault. "Feint attack!"

Staraptor is hit to the ground by Mawile.

"Star..." Staraptor's eyes turns swirly.

"Return." I take out another after returning Staraptor. "Lapras, ice beam!"

Upon materializing, Lapras freezes Mawile with its ice attack.

"Mawile!" The gym leader calls out but it's no use.

"Hydropump!" I extend an arm out towards the frozen pokemon. Lapras shoots a blast of water at the ice, shattering it once it hits the wall. Mawile drops to the ground, unconscious.

"Mawile, return!" The gym leader returns her pokemon. "You're quick on your feet!"

Silence was my reply to her. She takes out her last pokemon.

"Let's bring this back Sylveon!"

I take a step back, _Did she just say Sylv-yep she did._

I look at the pale pink pokemon. _Well...did not see this coming...wait, this gym's a fairy type?_

"Sylveon, quick attack!" Sylveon quickly charges into an attack.

"Let's end this quickly Lapras." Lapras nods. "Perish song!"

Before Sylveon hits, dark musical notes surround both pokemon and disappear.

Lapras winces as Sylveon hits then fall back to the gym leader's side.

"Lapras, make as big of a surf as you can!" I command. Lapras obeys and created a large wave in the room.

"S-sylv?!" Sylveon exclaims and panic since it has no where to go.

"Now ice beam on the water!"

* * *

**Outside**

CRASH!

"What was that?"

"Sounds like it came from Valerie's gym."

"Let's go check! Besides we haven't visited her for so long!"

* * *

**Serena**

I look at the Fairy badge in my hand then glances back at the many holes in the ceiling that I made to the top most floor where gym leader room is, there is still a bit of ice here and there.

"...Maybe...that was a bit too much..."

"P-pikapi..." Pika have lines as its eyes as her head does a vertical drop, _Ya think?_

I try to ignore that fact that I just read Pika's mind. I cover my ears, _I don't want to remember._

I turn my attention towards the door and was about to head out until the door slides open and I'm up close-like really close- face to face with - "Oh, it's you."


	21. Chapter 21 - Yes? No? Maybe So

Chapter twenty-one - Yes? No? Maybe so.

* * *

My heart started beating faster, why is that? I stare coldly up into his eyes as he turns slightly red.

"H-hi."

My silence was the reply.

"Caly, why did you stop?" Yvonne peeps over his shoulder. "Oh...you."

"You sound so ecstatic." I answer sarcastically.

"I take it you're challenging this gym?" She glares annoyingly at me. I held up the Fairy badge for the two to see.

"Already did." I reply simple. "And Idiot, either move out of the way or I'll make you."

"Don't talk to Caly like that!" Yvonne snaps.

"Well, he's too close into my personal space." I said coldly.

"Okay, I'll move, no need to fight." Calem says, moving away from the door. I notice that his wound on his shoulder healed.

"You heal quick." I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't that deep of a wound." Calem replies.

"I should've hit you harder then." I mutter. He flinches

"No need to be so cold right Seré?" He chuckles nervously.

"Seré? Is that her real name?"

"No, it's a nickname." I answer and turn away to leave.

"Wait!" Someone grabbed my wrist, I look over my shoulder to see that it was Calem.

"What?"

He looks like he wants to say something but Yvonne steps in with a look of jealousy.

"Lady S, Seré, or whoever you are, I challenge you to a battle!" She exclaims. "Whoever wins gets a date with Caly!"

"Wait what?!" Calem exclaims. I break from Calem's grip.

"Why would I fight over an idiot?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Whatever you say princess."

Yvonne held out a pokeball in front of me. "I won't take no as an answer!"

"Will you take a maybe not then?"

"No." She glares at me with determined eyes.

"H-hey...g-girls...?" Calem tries to stop us.

"Oh shut up Idiot, I got in this because of you." I snap. He shrinks back a little, fearing I would explode or something. I return an annoying glare back at Yvonne.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Yvonne then proceeds to led me to an open battle field.

"You sure know your way around this place." I said.

"Of course I do." She says proudly. "Caly and I lived here when we were kids."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need the story of your childhood." I roll my eyes.

"Hmph!" She pouts.

"Are you really going through with this?" Calem whispers.

"Didn't she said I haven't a choice?" I answer dully.

"Wait, are you going to lose on purpose?"

"Yes, no, maybe so." I answer dully. "What do you think?"

Calem sweatdrops.

"Let's go Sylv!" A Sylveon materializes out of her pokeball.

"Another one?" I mutter, taking out my pokeball. "Eevee."

* * *

**Calem**

"What has this day come to?" I sigh, watching the two girls battle.

"What have we here?" Someone says. I turn around to see who.

"Oh hey Valerie."

"Hello, I haven't seen your face or Yvonne's in quite a while now." She smiles. "How are things?"

"They're...grim..." I look as Eevee and Sylveon go back and forth.

"That girl..." Valerie says, noticing Seré.

"Oh yeah, how was that battle?" I ask. "I mean, she did challenge you right?"

"It was...a...well, she was like you."

"What?" I turn to her with raised eyebrows. Valerie chuckles.

"She literally crash and broke the walls and ceilings of my gym to get to me!"

"O-oh...I did the same huh." I sweatdrop. "But it wasn't my fault, that place is just got on my nerves!"

"Not only that, she summoned a wave of water with her Lapras and freezes it inside the room." Valerie continues. "It was...a unique way of defeating my Sylveon though perish song could've finish me though she says that was just back up."

"Wait what?!" I said, surprised. "So you're room was frozen by the time she finish?"

"Yes, I was just speechless!" Valerie laughs. "But she apologizes and melt everything with her Delphox."

"No wonder I felt a heatwave in the gym..."

"You were there?"

"Yvonne and I were about to visit you when we bump into Seré on the way in."

"So her name is Seré?" Valerie asks.

"No, it's a nickname, her name is Serena."

"That name doesn't seem to fit her much..." Valerie sweatdrops.

"Believe me, she's calm and cold most of the time, especially towards me." I sigh.

"By the way, is there a reason behind this battle?" Valerie asks.

"Yeah, Yvonne challenged her to a battle to see who will get a...d-d-d- GAH!" I hold my head.

"My, my, aren't you popular?" Valerie tease, understanding what I said. "Two girls fighting over you!"

"Not exactly..." I sweatdrop. "Just look."

Valerie observes the battle. "She...doesn't seem to be at all interested in this battle..."

"Yep, Seré will probably lose on purpose." I sigh.

"Too bad..." Valerie says, disappointed. "Why did she accepted the battle then?'

"Yvonne didn't give her a choice."

"I see..." Valerie puts a hand on her chin. "Calem, do you like Yvonne or Serena?"

"W-w-what's with that all of a sudden?!" I try to hide my blushing.

"Because you sound disappointed that Serena wants to lose on purpose."

"How could I like someone who acts cold towards me all the time." I laugh nervously.

"Calem, don't hide." Valerie states. "I know you only treat Yvonne like a little sister and you did say she looks likes someone you know a long time ago, before you came to live in Laverre City."

I gulp.

"Is Serena the one you were talking about?"

"Why are we talking about my love interest?" I ask, trying to avoid answering her question.

"Because, I like being a match maker."

I sweatdrop. "We're not your toy..."

I heard my Holo Caster's reminder that I need to do something.

"Sorry Valerie but could you tell Yvonne that I have an errand to run?"

"What about Serena?"

I look at Seré out there being bored and from. "I doubt she'll care. Anyways, See ya!"

* * *

**Serena**

"Eevee, dig."

"Sylv, quick attack!" Sylveon prevents my Eevee from digging under ground. Yvonne then gets cocky for blocking my Eevee.

"Eevee, switch to shadow ball."

"Sylv, fairy wind and knock it back!" Eevee launches the shadow but only to be flying back at it. It landed near me and Eevee. I block the smoke that appeared with my arm then I feel a wave of tiredness surging through me.

"Finish that weakling with dazzling gleam!" She got cocky.

"Excuse me?" I said, irritated and forgetting my fatigue. Sylveon charges the attack.

"Eevee." I said, my pokemon looks at me. "This just got personal."

Eevee nods with a grin.

"Quick attack and shut that Sylveon's mouth!" I command. Eevee went lightning fast under Sylveon while it is still preparing and headbutt under Sylveon's chin. The attack stops.

"Shadow ball!"

"Vee!" Shadow ball hits in a matter of seconds after quick attack, causing Sylveon to be pushed back.

"Sylv!" Yvonne calls.

"Yvonne, I don't care if you insult me but to my pokemon," I said coldly. "You're done."

"W-what..?" Yvonne takes a step back.

"Eevee, quick attack!"

"Sylv, dodge it!" It was too late, by the time Sylveon notices, Eevee had already gotten close.

"Sylv!" It cries out.

"Shadow ball!"

"Veee..." Eevee charges for a all out shadow ball and releases it as Sylveon tries to get up.

CRASH!

The ground shook as we heard a loud crash from somewhere.

"What was that?" I ask no one in particular then I see smoke raising from afar.

"Looks like it's from the Pokeball Factory!" Someone says. I turn around to see the gym leader I fought earlier.

"You been here to whole time?" She nods then turn to Yvonne.

"Yvonne, Calem told me to tell you that he have to go on an errand."

"Oh...um thanks Valerie." Yvonne replies blankly.

_So, he didn't bother to tell me. Not that I care._

I stare at the direction of the smoke and started running there,

"Hey wait!" Someone calls from behind but that didn't stop me. Pika, Eevee and I squeeze through the crowd and landed in a spot where there is no one. Walking closer to it I figure that it's the back door and I see a few Team Flare grunts, they're guarding it.

"Them..." I mutter. I look up and see the smoke raising out.

"EEEEKKKK!" Someone screamed and I look to see Shauna, Tieno, and Trevor speeding pass me with grunts chasing after them.

"That place is NOT a candy factory!"

"What do you expect?! I been telling you that it's a POKEBALL FACTORY!" Trevor screeches while running.

"Come back here intruders!"

"But why is Team Flare grunts chasing after us ?!" Tierno yells.

They sped right pass without even noticing me.

I sweatdrop, "That was weird."

"Pikapi..." Pika says with widen eyes. I look back and wonder why _is_ Team Flare here. I know it isn't my business to meddle but I want to pay them back for last time. So I walk up to the now unguarded door, thanks to Shauna and the others, and open it.

_I wonder who is the idiot that kept this unlocked._

I enter through to see unmoving conveyor belts, pokeballs on them, grunts patrolling, and smoke. The whole place looks like it's going to come crashing down.

"Hey!" I turn around to see that a grunt had spotted me though I wasn't that much hidden from view.

"What's a little brat like you do-" He holds onto his stomach as I let go my fist.

"Sweet dreams." I said coldly as he sulks to the ground.

I walk away, "Why sneak around if I'm want to beat them to pult for last time?"

"Pikapi!" Pika nods in agreement. Suddenly, a ball of shadow came in my direction. I jump out of the way as it misses and hits a beam.

"Who's there?" Someone says. Another grunt appears with a Mightyena.

"Eevee, sand attack." Eevee splashes sand onto their eyes.

"Argh!" He grunts while blocking the sand with his arm. "Watch it! This is my new suit!"

"Eevee, shadow ball."

"Vee!" Eevee shoots serval shadow balls at the opponent, knocking them to the floor.

"Let's go." I told Eevee then runs onto a conveyor belt.

"Come back here intruders!" He calls. "Mightyena-"

"Knock them out with swift." Eevee shoots out stars at them, creating a mini explosion. Somehow the conveyor belt started moving and I almost drop to my feet because of that. It then stops and I hop down. I look around to see where I was to where I am, this place is like a maze.

"Stop intruder!" I'm halted by another grunt.

"Pika." I called. Pika lets out a shock and knock the grunt out cold, I continue on after.

"Pika, go on ahead to scout." I told her as we see nothing. "And be careful."

"Pikachu!" Pika nods and hop off. Everything starts to become blurry, I must be tired.

Moments later, a blast of flames came at me and I duck so that it hits another supporting pull. Then another attack charges at me, I barely go out of the away and scrape away, on my feet, from the smoke the attack created though it did some damage to my arm. I clutched it tightly and wince at the pain.

_Ugh...should've rested after being up so for long..._

"Well, well, well, you're quite agile." Someone appears from the smoke. She's wearing a white suit, white skirt, red shirt showing underneath, red stockings, and red sunglasses.

"I can see how you manage to sneak in." She gives a smirk.

"No, it isn't what you think." I deadpan. "Your grunts left the door open and went off chasing some others."

"What...?" Her composure loosens.

"You should have taught them better."

"Why...you..." That got on her nerves. "Houndoom burn that brat to a crisp!"

I have to tuck and roll out of the way. I support up on one knee and take out another of my pokemon - "Hold it right there!"

Before I let out my pokemon, two more woman in red appear, both wearing some kind of goggle/headgear on their face. One have purple hair and one have green hair.

"If you don't want your precious little pokemon get hurt, don't move." The green haired one threatens and signal out their pokemon from the shadows.

"Eevee!" I said as I see Eevee injured and captured by a Manectric and Liepard, Liepard's sharp claws sinking close on Eevee.

_How did they get there?_

"Excellent work Bryony, Celosia!" The woman from before says.

"Thank you Team Flare Admin." The green haired woman who I suspect to be Bryony replies.

"If you do anything, you can say good bye to your little Eevee." Celosia sneers.

"Vee..." Eevee says weakly.

"Grr..." I grit my teeth in anger.

The Admin chuckles. "You are so soft!" The others smirk at me. I glared back at them, I can't do anything or Eevee will get hurt.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Why we are just following the orders from our leader of course!" Bryony answers.

"But to make this more satisfying for me..." The Admin says. "Houndoom!"

"Argh...!" The black canine slashes at my arm, creating a claw mark wound. It feels like that all over again...

_Everything...is so blurry... _The soreness and fatigue from last night finally hits me along with new ones.

* * *

**Pika's view**

This is place is really like a maze, the conveyor belts twists here and there, making it impossible to tell which direction to go. I turn and run, wandering aimlessly.

"I hope I'm not getting myself lost..." I murmur. Then I stumble across a room, I look up to see a word.

[Office] I couldn't really read though. Sensing movement behind me, I turn around, preparing for any danger coming my way.

"Pika?" A familiar voice rings through. From the shadows, the boy whom Seré is greatly annoyed with appeared.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

I wondered what Calem is doing in a place like this and at this time but I won't put any suspicion on him since he cares greatly for my trainer. Besides, I think they go great together tehehe!

"Seré told me to look around." I answered but realized that humans cannot understand my language. I see Calem tilt his head.

"Since your here, that means she's here right?" He asks.

I nod then suddenly, all the lights turn off and the whole building shook.

"W-what's going on?!" I shout. A piece of the ceiling was about to fall on top of me but Calem swiftly saved me.

"Where's Seré?" I can hear a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"This way!" I hop down from his arms and lead the way, Calem follows closely behind. It's hard to see though but I guess Calem knew too because he sent out one of his pokemon.

"Could you light up your marks?"

His pokemon nods and the rings on the pokemon's body glowed. We had to dodge falling rubbles on the way but they're pretty agile. We arrived at the spot Seré and I split up but she was no where to be found. I look around then sniff the air. There was more than Eevee's and Seré's scent, now I know they are in danger. I franticly trying to tell Calem this.

"What's wrong?" Calem asks. "She's in trouble?"

I nod, the building shook again. I have to find Seré, and quick! This place is falling apart! I take another whiff of the air and caught Seré's and Eevee's scent.

* * *

**Serena**

I have to put my good hand to a wall to support myself standing. It's getting harder to breath and getting harder to keep my eyes open.

_No...I have to stay awake..._

"Vee!" Eevee shouted and, gathering all her strength, uses sand attack followed by multiple shadow balls to break away from Liepard and Manectric. A piece of the ceiling came falling down, separating me and Team Flare.

"Ugh! This place is crumbling down, we need to get out!" I heard one of them said.

"Eevee..." I called out weakly as rocks begin falling above me. My pokemon begin to glow, lighting up the area. I look up to see the rocks falling closer to use but then they stopped closer to my head. They had an outline of blue surrounding them.

"Eevee...?" I turn slowly to see that where Eevee was sits a pokemon of lilac fur, purple eyes, and a red gem on its forehead.

"Espeon..." My sight becomes blurry and I stagger.

* * *

**Calem**

We followed Pika to see an Espeon using psychic to hold upcrumbled rocks from falling onto it.

"Use dark pulse!" My pokemon shoots a ray of dark energy at the pile, breaking the rocks to pieces. The Espeon seems out of breath.

"Pikapi pikachu!" Pika yelps franticly.

"P-pika...?" I heard someone says though the voice is weak. I froze when I arrive closer to see who it is.

"S-Seré...?" She looks up at me, really tired and out of breath as she gasps. Blood is dripping down her arm.

"What...are you...doing here?" She manages to ask.

"What happened?!"

"I..." She falls forward, I caught her before she falls to the ground. "You always manage to find me at the worst times..."

"I told you, I will always be by your side to help remember?" I try to smile.

"Since when?"

"When we were little." I mumble.

"I can't hear you...I'm just too tired..." She answers weakly. "Mind if I sleep?"

"Sure, just sleep tight."


	22. Chapter 22 - Topsy Turvy 180

Chapter Twenty-Two - Topsy Turvy 180

* * *

**Calem**

I held the Seré in my arms and run straight for the exit. The three pokemon that are out helped blasting things out of our path as we went. I have some cuts here and there but it didn't matter much since we're running for our lives. We made it outside right when the building had a complete cave in.

"That. Was. Close." We all huff.

"Espe..." Espeon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Pikapi!" Pika shook the tired pokemon but it was no use.

"Caly?" Someone says. I look ahead to see the whole group, including Valerie running towards me.

"What are you..." She gasp as she sees the complete picture.

"Lady S!" Shauna exclaim.

"No time to chat, Yvonne let's go to your house." I said firmly. "It's the closest right?"

She nods absentmindedly.

"Someone help Espeon!" I called out and then ran straight through them. Shauna held onto the fainted Espeon and everyone else followed me.

"Is it too much to ask for you to stay out of trouble?" I mutter.

...

Yvonne opens the door for me and we head in.

"I'm going to put her in your room." I state and climb the stairs. I open Yvonne's room and lay Seré on it, Pika sat by the side of the bed while Espeon rests on the floor near the bed. Looking at the claw marks, I took out a small glass green object. I remove some hair that is covering her forehead but stopped when I see claw like scars at the corner. The scar looks exactly like the ones on her arm but a smaller version and older.

"What happened there..?" I mutter. Before I think anymore about it, I place the small object onto her forehead and it begins to glow.

...

"Caly, how is she?" Yvonne asks once I enter into the living room.

"She'll be fine, just need some slept." I reply. Everyone sigh in relief.

"I'll go help Officer Jenny calm the citizens down." Valerie heads for the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Okay, thanks Valerie." I said an wave goodbye.

"I need to go calm the people down." Valerie says and left. We all sit silently on the couches, Yvonne decides to bring us tea then I remember something.

"How did the battle go?" I ask. "Did you win?"

"Um..." Yvonne says slowly.

"What battle?" Shauna asks.

"She and Seré were battling." I answer without adding the 'date' part.

"No...I didn't win..." Yvonne purse her lips.

I blink. "What?"

"You expected me to win but I didn't." Yvonne sighs. "Sorry."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I hold up both arms in front of me. "Back up, _she won?!_"

_Are you freaking serious?!_

Yvonne nods silently then suddenly place her hands on my shoulders and shake me violently. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANTED THAT DATE!"

"D-d-d-date?!" Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno exclaims.

"Yvonne...chill!" I said, dizzy from the continuous shaking. I feel like I just been hit by an earthquake...

"We made a bet that the winner gets to have a date with Caly." Yvonne sniffs after letting go of me.

The three looks at me as if to say: _Are you serious?!_

I shrug. "Yvonne didn't give her a choice." I look at Yvonne.

"How did she win?" _Didn't Seré say that she's gonna lose of purpose?_

"I said something that made her snap in the middle of battle." Yvonne answers. "It's as if she wasn't even trying till that moment."

"Oh." I said blankly. _Well, that was unexpected._

"Hehe, looks like things are going to get interesting." I murmur.

"What?" Tierno asks.

"Nothing." I grin. After a few minutes of conversing, we heard a loud THUMP! from upstairs.

"Sounds like she's awake." I state, we all head upstairs and open the door to see Seré on the floor besides the bed.

"Pikapi.." Pika says, worriedly.

"I'm okay." Seré says, pushing up with her hands.

"Look who's awake." I grin, leaning by the door frame.

"Lady S, you're awake!" Shauna exclaims and tackle hug her.

"Shauna...choking..." Seré says, choking.

"Oops! Sorry! Heheh." Shauna lets go and rub the back of her neck.

"Espe...?" The Espeon wakes up.

"Eevee..?" Seré asks blankly. The Espeon jumps happily onto her, the soothe bell around its neck ring as it moves.

"Looks like your pokemon evolve to protect you back there." I smile.

"Thanks Espeon." She says, returning it to its pokeball then looks at us with a blank face. "Um...What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Trevor asks. Seré thinks for a bit.

"Slightly, but everything else is just so blurry." She answers. "I went into the Pokeball Factory, fought some members of Team Flare and...I saw Calem."

She looks at me with a deadpan expression. "Don't tell me that you saved me."

I fall anime style. "I don't even get a thank you?"

She thought a bit more but answers with a shrug.

"You're welcome?" I said with a raised eyebrow. Shauna looks at her sternly.

"W-what?" Seré says, noticing her stare.

"You're not going to go out with Calem looking like that!" She says with a hint of strictness in her voice, pointing at the ruined clothes.

"W-what?" Seré says blankly.

"Hey...Shauna..." I said, trying to stop her but she rushes out.

"We'll be at the Boutique shopping!" Shauna exclaims.

"What's going on?!" Seré yells.

"Pikapi!" Pika yells, quickly following the two. The rest of us sweatdrop.

"uh..." Trevor starts but the words are lost before it comes out of his mouth.

"I guess...we'll go to?" Tierno asks.

I shrug. "Why not?"

We head out of Yvonne's house and look for the Boutique store. We find Shauna pushing Seré into a changing room.

"W-what's this for?" Seré asks.

"Just try it on!" Shauna exclaims, shoving her in. "You're not coming out until you wear it on!"

"Shauna, what are you doing?" Trevor asks.

"Oh hey guys!" Shauna waves. "One second, Calem! You need to change too!"

Shand holds out an outfit for me.

"Uh...is this really necessary?" I ask.

"Absolutely!" She chirps and proceed to shove me into the second changing room. The clothes Shauna picked weren't that hard to put on. It's a collared, light blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up to elbow length-I left the jacket unbuttoned- a white T-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and brown boots with blue laces. I put my red cap, with the sunglasses laying on top, back on after and come out.

"This looks-"

"Fantastic!" Shauna chirps.

"I was going to say-"

"Uh Shauna...what is this?" Seré asks, coming out and putting a hand of her hips. She have on a light blue ruffled camisole with a scarf, long blue jeans, brown, close to knee high, laced up boots, a light pink felt hat with white framed sunglasses lying on top.

_Whoa. _I think my heart skipped a beat.

"You look so pretty!" Shauna squeals.

"Pika!" Pika agrees.

"But why...?" Seré asks, looking around at the clothes she's wearing.

"This is perfect!" Shauna clap her hands together and turn to the cash register lady. "We'll take these!"

"That will be 43600 pokedollars." The cash register lady says. We pay for the clothes and Shauna pushes Seré towards me

"Will someone tell me what's going on and why I have to buy new clothes?" Seré asks with crossed arms as she is being pushed on the back my Shauna.

"What do you think Calem?" Shauna asks, grinning. I look at Seré and try to stay expressionless.

"It looks..." I glance away. "Hey, where's the others?"

"Oh they're around here somewhere." Shauna answers. "Yvonne kind of went bonkers over clothes."

I sweatdrop. "I'm so glad I'm not them." I murmur, remembering how crazy Yvonne could get over fashion.

"So what are we doing here?" Seré asks. I turn to see that she had tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

"You tied your hair?" I ask without thinking. She looks at me.

"It's getting too hot."

"Oh."

"Well? Let's get your date going!" Shauna chirps. Seré gives her the look that says: _You're joking right?_

"Since when did I agree to this?" She asks.

"Since your victory over Yvonne during that battle." I smirk. "Now let's go!"

"Wait, hold on!" She exclaims but I didn't wait, I drag her out and into the Fairy Festival, leaving Pika and the others behind. It's well into the afternoon and a lot more people had appeared.

Seré breaks from my grip and cross her arms.

"Why are we doing this?" She glares at me.

"Want some?" I hand her a chocolate bar that I bought earlier in the festival, ignoring the question.

"C-chocolate?" She says, she flinched a little. "No thanks."

_What was that reaction for just now? _I wonder.

"C'mon, you're already slim enough as it is." I said.

"I said nomgfraf." I hand stuffed the chocolate into her mouth before she finish. She swallows it whole and choke on it a little. After a moment of that, she stays silent and her eyes are hidden under her bangs.

"Seré?" I ask, leaning close to see what is happening. "Are you okay?"

_Crap, if she's allergic then I'm gonna be dead! _I gulp.

"Yep! I'm absolutely fine!" She looks up at me with a huge smile. I flinch back with wide eyes.

"S-Seré...?" I stammer. "I-is that y-you..?"

"Of course it's me silly!" She smiles. "Who do you think I am?"

She proceeds to take look around. "Wow! There's so much stuff here!" Seré comes back and gives me a grin.

"Let's go on some rides!" With that, she pulls me away towards a roller coaster. I'm being put onto the roller coaster next to Seré and still stunned.

_What. Just happened?_

Afterwards, Seré runs over to some food stands and bought food.

"Seré!" I call, running after her. "If you run off like that, you're gonna get lost!"

"Oh loosen up!" She chirps and hand me a cottonee candy. "You're the one that took me here, so why not have some fun?"

_...Her personality just did a 180...is it because of the chocolate?_

"Calem."

I snap out of my thoughts to see that her face is close to mine, which made me blush slightly.

"W-what?"

"Are we going to have fun or not?" She pout. I shrug.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Shauna**

I stare blankly at what I'm seeing.

"...did Lady S have a change of personality?" I ask nervously, kinda scared.

The others nod absentmindedly. We decided to follow the Calem and Lady S around to see what they're doing but right now, I can't believe my eyes. _Lady S...she smiled...she laughed...she's being sociable...What is going on?! Is the world going to end?!_

"Hello you four." Someone says. We made a startled jump.

"Oh...Hi Valerie." Yvonne says.

"What are you guys doing sneaking around like that?" Valerie asks.

"Over there." I point to Calem and Lady S going to some more rides. Valerie looks to where I'm pointing.

"Ah, looks like they're having fun." Valerie says then look at us.

"W-what?" I ask.

"You two seem good together." Valerie answers, pointing to me and Trevor.

"No way!" Trevor and I both exclaims together and red in the face.

Yvonne sighs. "You and your match making..."

Valerie giggles.

"Denying it together, how cute!" Valerie giggles.

* * *

**Calem**

"Kyaa! These are so cute!" Seré exclaims, staring at some items. "Calem! look!"

She holds up a tiny wooden teddiursa figure to show me.

"Do you like it?" I ask. She nods.

"For some reason, it reminds me of something." She says. "But I can't remember what."

She looks slightly depressed for a moment. I know exactly what she couldn't remember.

"Cheer up, we're here to have fun right?" I smile and pat her head. "You'll remember eventually."

"You're right." Seré says, back to smiling. I heard something make a flash and we turn to see a man with a camera.

"Sorry, couldn't help but to take a picture of you and your girlfriend!" He says.

"G-girlfriend?" I said nervously. He hands me a developed picture that came out of the camera.

"It came out nicely!" He says.

"Thanks..." I take it from his hands and look at the photo.

"Have a good day!" The man waves.

"Hey, it does look nice." Seré comments, looking over my shoulder. That startled me.

"You scared me!" I said. She looks in the direction of the sun and frown.

"Sun's setting, let's go to the ferris wheel!" She says pointing to the giant ferris wheel.

"GO ahead, I'll catch up." I said.

"Okay!" She says and head to the ferris wheel. I look back at the photo of me and Seré smiling at each other.

"Wish it could be like that everyday." I mutter then look over to the wooden figures.

...

"What took you so long?" Seré pouts upon seeing me arriving. "I don't have all day!"

"Sorry, I was just looking at something." I apologize, scratching the back of me head. "And we spent the whole day playing."

"Nevermind, let's just go." Seré sighs. We went on the ride and look at the view within the glass windows.

"This is so pretty!" Seré exclaims, her eyes full with sparks of amazement.

"Meh, I seen it already." I said with a shrug. Theugh the night view is pretty to look at tonight.

"Hey Calem..." Seré says, still looking through the glass window.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for taking me here."

"Oh um it's not a big deal." I answer.

"It is to me." She smiles. "I feel as if something heavy had lifted away from me!"

I only blink in reply.

_Why is she acting like this?_

"Oh...right...Now I remember. The chocolate..."

_"Seré, don't eat that." I state._

_"Aw why not?" Seré pouts._

_"I don't want to go running around chasing you again when you're all full of energy." I cross my arms. "And you won't remember anything from it either."_

_"But I'm hungry!" She whines._

_"Eat something else other than chocolate." I said._

_"Nope, it's more fun this way! And you need the exercise." She grins, taking a bite into the chocolate._

_"Seré." I groan. I spent the next few hours trying to chase down Seré and calming her down._

"Should've known..." I mutter.

"Known what?" Seré asks, tilting her head.

"Nothing." I reply quickly.

"Today's the most fun I ever had!" She grins and stretch her arms.

"Seré, here." I hand her a wooden pikachu figure. She blinks at it.

"Where did you get this?" She asks, holding it to eye level.

"Just something I thought you'll like." I said, glancing away. She gives me a sincere smile.

"I'll take care of this." She looks sleepy after.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Mm, just getting sleepy all of a sudden." Seré yawns.

"Close your eyes, I'll wake you up when the ride's done." I said.

"Okay..." Seré falls asleep afterwards with her head against the glass window.

"Once she's knocked out by chocolate, she won't wake up till morning." I murmur. After the ride is over, I carry her out and meet with Shauna and the others.

"Pikapi!" Pika hops over next to me, looking worried about Seré.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping." I said. "And it took you guys long enough to show yourselves."

"You knew we were following you guys?" Yvonne asks nervously.

"You really think I didn't?" I smirk. "By the way, what's wrong with those two?"

I motion towards Shauna and Trevor both looking in different directions.

"The Match Maker." Yvonne answers simply.

"Oh." Valerie did it again. "Let's head to the pokemon center, I'm getting tired from carrying Seré."

Yvonne nods and we head to the pokemon center and booked rooms to sleep for the night. I place Seré in her room and Pika takes care of her. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno is sitting in the lobby with Tierno trying to start a conversation with the two but nothing seem to work.

"I'm going back to my house." Yvonne says.

"I'll walk with you since it's dark."

Yvonne looks relief to hear it. When we got to her house, Yvonne's mom and dad had come back from work. They greet us with hot chocolate so we sit down to drink.

"Calem, how have you been?" Yvonne's mom asks.

"I'm doing fine." I reply simply.

"I take it that you treated our daughter with care?" Her dad asks.

"D-dad!" Yvonne blush slightly. "I can take care of myself!"

Her dad chuckles. "I know but getting helped wouldn't hurt."

"I didn't expect to see Calem with you come home Yvonne." Her mom says. "Did you guys spend the day together or something?"

"N-no." Yvonne replies, turning red. I stay silent.

"So, is that a yes?" Her mom shows a sly smile.

I sigh. "We didn't and I should head back to the pokemon center, I'm getting tired."

"Calem, you can stay here if you want." Yvonne's mom says.

"M-mom!" Yvonne squeaks.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." I reply. "Thanks for the chocolate."

With that I left.

"So much in one day..." I murmur. Suddenly, my holo caster beeps.

"Hello?"


	23. Chapter 23 - Rotom and Abomasnow

Chapter twenty- three - Rotom and Abomasnow

* * *

I woke up early next morning with a groan.

"Ugh...My head." I rub my head, feeling kinda dizzy. "What happened yesterday...?"

All I could remember was that Shauna made me and Calem buy new clothes and Calem pulling me somewhere. What happened after...?

"Pikapi?" Pika says curiously.

"Did you know what happened yesterday?" I ask. Pika seems to be giving the face that says: _You don't wanna know._

I got up, fix my hair, and head out.

"How did I get here?" I ask myself as I go into the pokemon center lobby. "Hm..."

Without paying attention, I walked out of the pokemon center and hit into someone, falling on my behind.

"Pikapi!" Pika hops down, looking worriedly at me.

"Sorry, I..." I apologized, rubbing my face, I open my eyes to see who I bumped into. "Huh?"

"Hey." Calem stares blankly at me. "Need any help getting up?"

"From you? Yeah, stay as far away from me as possible." I reply and stand up myself. He put his hands on his hips.

"You don't have to act like that all the time you know."

"And why don't you mind your own business." I snap back and walk away. He grins.

"I will if you start being nice."

I look over my shoulder. "I will."

He blinks.

"When Snorlax flies."

Calem falls. "I should've expected that."

I give him a dull stare.

"So where are you headed to?"

That's a good question, I hadn't really thought about it when I came out of the pokemon center. I took out a map and check where I am and where I'll be going.

"Dendemille Town." I said, reading off the map.

"Great! Let's go." He says quickly and pulls me to Route 15.

"Wait what?!" I exclaim. Before I know it, we're out on Route 15 and I complain how I have to be with him to myself.

* * *

Calem

I watch as she walks ahead of me. She looks like she's in a bad mood, well scratch that, she's always in a bad mood. I stare blankly ahead and Seré suddenly disappears.

"Eep!" Seré screeches as she swiftly disappears into the leaves.

"W-what?" I said absentmindedly. "Her scream...was kinda cute..."

I walk over to where she was and saw that there was a hole that was covered by leaves.

"Who in their right mind would dig a hole in the middle of no where?!" She yells.

"Pikapi..." Pika sweatdrops.

"So...need any help now?" I ask casually. She glares at me. "Just asking."

"Just get me out." She states. I shrug, extend an arm down for her to grab.

"Looks like we caught it!" Someone in a distance calls out. Soon, people came running out of nowhere which distracted me.

"H-hey! You-you're gonna slip!" Seré says.

"Whuh?" Before I knew it, I fell into the hole as well. Not only that, I landed on top of a really angry girl.

"Eheheh..." I laugh nervously. _This is gonna hurt._

* * *

Serena

"GET OFF!" I scream at the top of my lungs, punching him in the chin, sending him flying out hole. "Never should've trusted him."

Grumbling, I try to climb out myself but first, I get Pika out then I start. Before I reach out, there were people surrounding where I am.

"Who's that?" One asks another.

"Don't know but it sure is not a pokemon."

My mind snapped. "Then what do I look like toyou?!" I climb out of the hole, sitting on the ground panting.

"Why did you guys even dig a hole in the middle of a Route anyways?" I ask, annoyed.

"Sorry, we were only trying to catch a trouble making pokemon." One of them answer.

"What kind o pokemon is it?"

"Well, um...I forgot the name..." Another one answers. "Rom? Rot? Romatomadingdong?"

"What...?" I said, face twitching. "And where the hell is that idiot?"

I look around but all I could see where these people.

"Pikapi!" Pika points to where the head of the body is planted into the ground. That must be Calem. The arms moves and pushes against the ground, pulling Calem's head out.

"Do you take steroids?" He joke.

"Say that again and I'll plant your whole body into the ground." I warn.

"Yes ma'm." Calem says quickly. I turn to the group of people.

"What does the pokemon look like?"

"Well...it's red and shaped like a lightning rod, a whitish blue aura of electricity surrounds it that makes lightning shaped arms." A man from the group answers. "It's causing trouble at Dendemille Town and it's really a pain to deal with."

"Oh you mean Rotom?" Calem asks.

"Yes! That's the name!" Another man exclaims.

"...Why would you dig holes for a pokemon that doesn't even stand on the ground?" I deadpan.

"Uh...good point." Some of them says. We facepalm.

"You two are trainers right?" We nod.

"Then will you two help us catch this pokemon?"

"Sure." Calem answers.

"What?" I turn to look at him.

"That would be great!" They cheer. "Thank you!"

They turn to walk away.

"You really had to drag me into this do you?" I ask, annoyed.

"Better than a stroll to Dendemille Town and we get to see a really interesting pokemon!" He grins. "Let's go!"

He drags me away. I groan inwardly. _Can't I get peace for once?__  
_

...

"Hey! Come back here!" I shout at the pokemon zipping away ahead of me. "You're not getting away this time!"

I jump and grab onto the lightning rod shaped pokemon, I caught it but when I look down...I can see a river.

"Great..." I said sourly. "Isn't this just perfect."

_"You check Route 16 and I'll look around here." Calem says, heading towards a...worn out hotel? That place looks like it had been abandoned for a long time but whatever. I turn away and walk to Route 16, when I got there I felt a rush of wind push against me._

_"What was that? I look the where I thought I saw a blurry red color._

_"Pikapi!" Pika points to the rustling tall grass._

_"Let's go." I said. Pika nods. We wonder away the grass, not knowing where we're going but when I split open a part of the tall grass, a small red pokemon smirks at me then zigs away._

_"H-hey!" I ran after it but it's too quick. "Grr...Staraptor, Delphox, Espeon, Venuasuar, out!"_

_I let my pokemon out to help with the chase. "Do whatever you can to stop Rotom!"_

_We all split in finding and dealing with Rotom. When we thought that we finally cornered Rotom from every direction possible, it snickers and shocks us all with an electric type attack. Venusaur and Pika was the only one that didn't take a lot of damage._

_"How annoying is this pokemon." My mouth twitch. Rotom zooms out. We chased endlessly around at Rotom but got no where with it. When I got tired chasing it, Rotom comes back blowing raspberry at me._

_"That's it..." I said, sprinting at the pokemon._

"Pikapi!" Pika shouts as I stopped in midair, preparing to go with gravity. I hug onto Rotom tightly, and caught a glimpse of Rotom's memories. As we fall, I saw a branch below and took my chance to grab on.

"Is that why you've been causing mischieves?" I ask Rotom.

"Ro?" Rotom looks blankly at me.

"You were lonely and bored at that abandoned hotel weren't you?" I ask. "That's why you started to cause trouble at Dendemille, it's your way of having fun with the townspeople."

Rotom blinks and nods.

"I guess-" The tree branch snaps off and we went free falling again.

"Gotcha!"

I look up to see Calem then I look down to see that he is sitting on my Staraptor.

"Pikapi..." Pika sighs in relief from above. My pokemon flew us up and onto safe ground. Calem places me down, my other pokemon gather around me, looking worried.

"And that is why I can't leave you for even a minute." He says with crossed arms. I frown and let Rotom out from my arms.

"Rotom, let's go apologize to those townspeople." I said, returning the others. "You made them mad not happy."

"Rotom..." Rotom looks sorry then we head for Dendemille Town.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Calem exclaims, catching up to us.

...

"So...as you see, Rotom was just trying to have a little fun but it got out of hand." I said to the people who told us to catch Rotom when we arrive at Dendemille Town. "It was just lonely."

"Ro rotom..." Rotom says apologetically. The people exchange looks before answering.

"Alright, we forgive Rotom." One says. "But it can't cause anymore black outs."

"Rotom!" Rotom cheers.

"Thanks."

Afterwards, I sit on a bench near a river, watching Rotom and Pika play. I feel tired from the chase.

"How did you know that Rotom was causing havoc because it was lonely?" Calem asks.

"Serena!" A familiar voice calls out before I can answer Calem's question. I look ahead and sees-"Uncle?"

"You made it this far already!" Uncle exclaims. I then see Trevor and Garchomp beside him. Garchomp comes close to me and nuzzle my cheeks.

"It's nice to see you too." I said, patting Garchomp's pointed nose.

"Hey Prof. Sycamore, Trevor and Garchomp." Calem greets.

"Hi guys." Trevor replies then notices Rotom. "I-is t-that a R-Rotom?!"

"Uh yeah." I answer. He goes in for a closer look.

"I never seen one in real life before!"

"Looks like Trevor is in the zone." Calem states.

"The zone?"

"When he is fascinated by something, he ignores everything else and studies that one thing."

"Oh."

"How are you doing so far Serena?" Uncle asks.

"I'm fine." I reply dully.

"Let yourself have a little fun once in a while." Uncle says.= seeing my dull face.

"That's what I'm tying to get her to do." Calem comments.

"See? Even your friends say so."

"Whatever." I mutter with crossed arms.

"Incidentally, have you heard of Kalos's legendary pokemon?"

"No." I said simply.

"Well they're call Yveltal and Xerneas!"

I could've sworn I saw Calem reacted to the names.

"One is the pokemon of death and one is the pokemon of life." Uncle explains. "I heard that Xerneas is still roaming around Kalos while Yveltal is asleep in a secret place waiting to be awaken by a surge of energy."

"Yow!" Trevor screeches. I look over to see that Rotom had zapped him with electricity.

"Looks like it likes you Trevor." I state.

"Really?" He asks. I looks at Rotom then look back.

"Yeah, ask if it'll come with you. It's a wild one."

"REALLY?!" Trevor exclaims.

"How many times are you going to say that?" I deadpan. "Yes, really."

"R-Rotom, would you like to come travel with me?" Trevor ask, holding out a pokeball, trembling with excitement. Rotom nods happily and gladly went into the empty pokeball. I never seen Trevor so excited before.

"Anyways, Uncle thanks for the lesson, I sure hope I'll get a chance to meet them." I said sarcastically. _As if you can even catch a glimpse._

Uncle smiles kindly at me. "I'm going to go get something at the cafe for I go back to the lab, want to come?"

"No thank you and you go to cafes too often." I reply.

"That's what happened when I once traveled as around." Uncle chuckles. "You get to know all kinds of cafes."

I sweatdrop. "Were cafes all you think about when you went on your journey?"

Uncle pats my head. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Wait." I extend an arm to stop him. "Didn't you sent us out to learn about Mega Evolution?"

"Yes but that was only a request." Uncle replies. "Your journeys were meant to be what you want to make it to be."

_Right...I turned it into a gym battle thing..._

"Well I got-"

"Mamoswine!"

"Huh?" I look behind me to see a huge brown pokemon charging in our direction. We have to move out of the way so not get trample over by the pokemon with the tusks. However, Mamoswine stops once it reaches us which is weird.

"Mamo, mamo!" It exclaim. It must be trying to tell us something.

"S-so sorry!" A man in a thick jacket runs up to us. "This Mamoswine is from Route 17 and it usually guides people around and through it but it's acted up all of a sudden."

"It's fine!" Uncle smiles. "But I do wonder what Mamoswine wants."

Mamoswine looks at me as if it sense something from me. I edge away.

"Mamo mamoswine!" It tries to tell us something.

"Pikapi?" Pika hops onto my shoulder and speaks with Mamoswine then she turns to me and pats my shoulder. I know what Pika wants so I extend my arm out to touch Mamoswine's forehead. Suddenly, images flow through my mind just like what happened with Rotom. I saw a group of suspicious people and an Abomasnow, it looks like the pokemon is being cornered.

"..." I furrow my brows.

"What's wrong Serena?" Uncle asks, everyone stares confusingly at what I'm doing. I don't know if I should tell them that I could...

_Please help my friend!_

I stare with widen eyes then decided what I'm going to do.

"In Route 17, a group of suspicious people, probably Team Flare, cornering an Abomasnow." I explain calmly. "Mamoswine is worry about its friend."

"How did you..." Calem asks. I hop onto Mamoswine instantly.

"We need to hurry."

Everyone else climbs onto the huge pokemon and Mamoswine starts running towards Route 17.

...

"Aren't we um underdressed for this...?" Trevor asks, shivering while we ride through the deep snow, guided by Mamoswine. I sigh.

"Trevor, last time I check, you have a fire type."

"Oh right!" Trevor says, taking out his pokeball. "Charizard could you keep the surrounding warm?"

His pokemon materializes and the fire on its tail grows bigger, warming up the place. Charizard flew while we ride Mamoswine through the snow till we finally reach the place where I saw Abomasnow was. And there it is, Team Flare's pokemon surrounding Abomasnow and the huge ice type looks exhausted from battling. Team Flare have a collar like ring in their hands and pokeballs laying everywhere, snow started to fall.

"Hurry up with this." The blue hair woman in the middle command. "Of all the people, I have to be picked for the cold place." She grumbles. I picked up some snow and roll it into a snowball and aim for the woman in the middle. She turns around to see who did it and sees us.

"What are you doing with the Abomasnow?" I ask.

"For one thing, it's ours so mind your own business." The woman snap back.

"It doesn't look that way." I said, staring at the ring. Looks like they want to put it on Abomasnow.

"I said it's none of your business!" She yells.

"Venusaur, grab that ring." I command upon releasing out my pokemon. Venusaur extend a vine out and quickly snatch the ring from their hands.

"You two, get that ring back!" The woman commands.

"Yes Mable!" The two salutes and call out their pokemon.

"Charizard!" Trevor calls out. "Intercept them!"

"Greninja!" Calem calls out as he lets out his pokemon. The two battles the two Flare grunts.

"Gar!" Garchomp says, wanting to fight.

"How dare you disrupt our work!" 'Mable' says, enraged. "Houndoom, Weavile! Teach them a lesson!"

"Venusaur, petal blizzard." Venusaur launches a storm of petals towards the two pokemon.

"Houndoom, burn them to crisps!" Houndoom obeys, sending a blast of fire towards the petals. "Weavile, ice shard!"

While the flames burn the petals black, ice shards shoots out and at Venusaur. Garchomp comes in and breaks them, preventing damage to Venusaur.

"Thanks Garchomp." I said. I held my hand out in front of me with the Mega Ring. "Venusaur."

The item Venusaur is holding begins to glow and surrounds my pokemon, making a crystal shell. It breaks with a brilliant light and out comes Venusaur in its Mega Evolved form.

"So this is Mega Evolution?" Uncle exclaims in awe as he sees it.

"Solar beam." Venusaur begins charging up.

"Houndoom, Weavile that this chance to attack!" Mable exclaims. Her pokemon comes charging at my pokemon.

"Garchomp stop them with dragon pulse." I said. Garchomp does as I said and sends out a blue pulse, sending them flying. "Venusaur, now."

My pokemon releases the light energy and hits them while they are still in midair. They crash into the ground, fainted. Venusaur returns to normal.

"Grr...You're extraordinarily strong..." Mable growls. "You must be...whatever, I have no time for losing, we're out of here!"

They leave quickly.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow thanks us for the help. After that, Calem and I leave first while Trevor, Uncle, and the man treats and study Abomasnow.

...

"So how did you know what Mamoswine said?" Calem asks when Mamoswine gave us a lift out of Route 17. I then notice something weird up ahead.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing through the falling snow. Calem squint to where I'm pointing.

"Dunno, we should get a closer look." Calem reply. As we get closer, we make out a pillar of snow about our height. I hop down next to it and uncover the coat of snow.

"Red?" I said after recognizing the face. He's frozen solid.

"Oh boy..we're gonna have to unfreeze him." I said to Calem. "What is he trying to do anyways?"

* * *

**I just changed the location of where Team flare and Abomasnow was X3**


	24. Chapter 24 - Anistar Sundial Assault

Chapter twenty-four - Anistar Sundial Assault

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Mamoswine." I said as Mamoswine takes us in front of Anistar City. Calem sets the frozen Red standing. After Mamoswine leaves, I take out a pokeball.

"Delphox, unfreeze him with flamethrower." My pokemon materializes and breath out a blast of fire at Red. After a few seconds, the ice melts.

"YOWCH!" Red exclaims as his clothes catches on fire. He runs around in circles then crash into a street lamp. I look over him.

"Hey Red, are you okay?"

"Oh hey Seré." He says, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Wanna tell us why you were in Route 17 being frozen to death?"

"Uh..." Red blinks. "I thought that it was only a bit chilly so I didn't bother wear anything but my causal clothes but a blizzard came in out of no where."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Calem asks. Red thinks for a bit before remembering.

"Oh! We forgot to give Seré our holo caster number so I volunteer to find you while Leaf and Green goes back to Kanto." Red replies.

"Why didn't you just call me on my holo caster so I can give it to her?" Calem deadpans.

"Uh..." Red sweatdrops. "Heheh I didn't think of that."

Calem falls down, I faceplam.

"Pika..." Pika sweatdrops. I take out my holo caster.

"Let's get it over with."

"Sure!" Red smiles. We register each other's holo caster number as well as Leaf and Green's. After that, I put it away.

"If there isn't anything else, I'm going to Anistar City's gym."

"Uh, go ahead, Red and I have something to do." Calem says, tugging at Red's shirt. I gave them a suspicious stare then turn to leave.

_Boys, never can understand them._

I look into my bag, realizing something after all this time. _My mom packed this. So that means...found it!_

I took out the extra set of my old clothes, should've remember that mom would give me an extra set. Time to change out of this outfit. I walk into the pokemon center and come back out wearing the black blouse, red skirt and hat, black leggings, and black and pink shoes. I put my other clothes in my bag then head for the gym. Once I got it, the room is empty.

"Hello?" I ask, stepping in. The room then glows ad the walls disappear, and a transparent walkway appear under my feet. I look around, everything looks very outer space then look up to see about two for floors. Turning around every corner I see a giant button on the floor, I step on it and teleport to another floor.

"Don't tell me..." My face twitch, remember that doll house gym. I face some trainers on the way and got to the gym leader way easier than Valerie's gym.

"Hello, my name is Olympia, Anistay City's gym leader." The lady introduces. Her purple hair is in a weird style, almost like Shauna's. She wears a black dress and a cape with the inside that looks like a galaxy pattern.

"I'm Serena, I'm here to challenge you." I state, holding out a pokeball.

"Very well, let's begin." She states, tossing her pokeball up. "Sigilyph!"

"Lapras." I said, releasing my pokemon. "Ice beam."

"Light screen."

Sigilyph creates a yellow screen, reducing the damage.

"Psychic."

"Surf." Instead of hitting Lapras, psychic is directed to the wave that Lapras created.

"Ice beam while it's distracted." I called out. Lapras blasts out a beam of ice that hits Sigilyph, freezing its wings, making it unable to fly.

"Hydropump."

"Sigilyph use psychic one more time!" Lapras's hydro pump turns against my pokemon but it didn't do a lot of damage since Lapras is a water type.

"Use hydro pump again and follow it up with ice beam." I command. Sigilyph is still unable to fly away.

"Psychic!" But it was too late, With hydro pump turning into an ice-like spear, it flew faster than Sigilyph can react. Mist is created by the impact and we wait until it clears. Sigilyph is on the ground, fainted.

"Return!" Olympia calls then takes out another. "Slowking!"

"You did great Lapras." I state, returning my pokemon. "Pika, you're up."

"Pikapi!" Pika chirps happily and hops onto the transparent battle field.

"Power gem!" Slowking prepares the shot...it's slow.

"Speed behind and zap Slowking with thunderbolt." I state dully. Pika quickly disappears from my side of the field and appear right behind Slowking.

"S-Slow?!" Slowking exclaimed, stunned that Pika moved so fast.

"Pikapi!" Pika let's a thunderbolt, giving the Slowking a critical hit.

"S-slowking..." Slow king manages to stay in front that close range attack.

"You're Pikachu has quite the speed." Olympia compliments.

"You're Slowking is just slow." I reply.

"We'll see." She states. "Yawn!"

Slowking yawns out a puff of cloud.

"Pika get away from it." But Pika was too close to Slowking to have enough time to avoid it.

"Tch. Pika, thunderbolt."

"Psychic!" Slowking sent Pika's thunderbolt back to her, zagging herself.

"Piikkaaa..." Pika endures her own attack.

"Pika, quick attack" I said quickly. Pika obeys.

"Switch to iron tail." Pika hits Slowking with her iron tail in a flash, causing the pokemon's eyes to become swirls.

"Slowking, return." Olympia takes out her last pokemon. "Meowstic, fake out!"

When Meowstic materializes, it swiftly attacks Pika.

"Pikapi!" Pika yelps.

"Pika, return the favor with thunderbolt." I command.

"Pika pikachuuuu!" Pika releases her attack.

"Block it with shadow ball!" Meowstic throws a shadow ball at Pika's attack, the result is smoke being everywhere.

"Pika, finish this with a full house discharge." I said, extending an arm out in front.

"Pika...CHUUUU!" Out in the smoke, electricity is sent flying everywhere and once it clears, Meowstic is found laying on the ground, unable to battle. Olympia seems to be at a lost for words.

"Pika." i called for her to come back to my side. She quickly hops onto my shoulder.

"You and your Pikachu extraordinary!" She smiles and claps then hands me the psychic badge.

"I been told that a while ago." I state, remembering what Mable had said and taking the badge from her hand.

"But..."

"What?" I said in monotone.

"Your future..."

I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"A heart stained red by betrayal." She states.

"..." I stare at her with a dull look for a moment. "Sorry, but I don't believe in fortune telling."

With that, I take my leave. When I got out the gym, my holo caster beeps. I take it out and answer it.

"Hello?"

Calem's face appears as the hologram.

"Seré, meet us at Anistar City's famous Sundial!" He says. "We got something to show ya!"

The call ended. "Well what was that for?"

Pika shrugs, unable to explain either. Regardless, I head for the Sundial, I'm sure it's that huge pink red crystal that can be seen anywhere in the city. At some point, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone.

"So-sorry." I apologized, look straight ahead to see a girl with long brown hair wearing what seems to be a pink kimono.

"It's fine." She smiles then sees Pika on my shoulder. "You're Pikachu..."

"What about Pika?" I ask blankly. She shakes her head.

"It's just that you two has been friends for so long."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, that was really out of no where, people call me the memory girl since I can tell them when and where they meet their pokemon."

"O-oh.." _Two psychics in one day?_

"You two just seems inseparable!"

"Um..." I don't know how to reply to that. "Oh I need to get going."

"It was a pleasure to meet you." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you too, bye." I said, walking towards the giant crystal.

...

"Took you long enough!" I can see Calem waving at Pika and I.

"Sorry I meet a-wha..." I look with a shocked face at what is in front of me. Red and Calem grins.

"You said _When Snorlax flies_ right?" Calem says. "Well there it is!"

He extends an arm out to show me what is happening. It's a Snorlax.(Red's to be exact) Floating in midair. How is that possi-oh. I notice an Espeon sitting next to Snorlax. It's eyes glow a light blue.

"I told Red what you said and we came up with this!" Calem says proudly, swing an arm around Red, they act like brothers. My eyebrow twitch and I clench my fist, trembling.

"Pikapi." Pika sweatdrops.

"You..."

The two watch me tremble.

"IDIOTS!" I scream, punching them both into the air.

"I can't believe they did that." I said through clench teeth, letting off steam. _I got to calm down, too much emotion._

"What was that for?!" They both bolt up and exclaim, each with a huge red bump of their heads.

"Being young sure is fun." Someone says. I turn around to see a elderly man with a cane.

"Sorry for the ruckus." I bowed a little to be formal.

"No need, it reminds me of the old days." The elderly man says. "I remember when my dear wife was always the joy of my life."

"Where is she now?" Calem ask bluntly. I step on his foot.

"OW!" He exclaims, holding onto his throbbing foot and hopping on the other.

"Sorry for his rudeness." I apologized again.

"It's alright." He says. "It's only been a short time since she has pass away."

"Grandfather!" Someone calls out. In the the distance, I can see the same girl I meet earlier. "Sorry I took so long!"

"Hey, aren't you the girl I meet earlier?" I ask once she arrives.

"Oh? You two already know each other?" The elderly man asks.

"Yes, I meet her while running your errands." She replies to the man. "By the way, my name is Lyla."

"My name's Serena and the two idiots standing besides me are Calem and Red."

"You didn't have to say the first part Seré." Red sweatdrops. Calem just sighs. Lyla giggles.

"It's nice to meet you guys." She turns to the elderly man. "Grandfather, I got what you told me to get."

She hands him a carefully wrapped box. "Thank you Lyla."

"You're taking care of your grandfather?" I ask. Lyla nods.

"I am but most of the times, I'm not there to look after him since I have work." She replies. "Grandfather is getting really lonely since grandmother passed away."

"Isn't there-" Before I could finish, there came an explosion.

"What was that?" Red ask. It was right near the giant crystal sundial. Another blast came at our direction and is about to hit Lyla and her grandfather.

"Pika! Block that with thunderbolt!" I quickly called out. Pika hops off my shoulder and releases her attack, barely making it in the to block it. Out of the smoke from the explosion comes people dressed in red.

"Team Flare." I glare at them.

"Who?" Red asks blankly.

"You know Team Rocket?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of them. "They're like them."

"Oh." Red turns to glare at them as well. "Then let's beat them up."

"You two should get away." I state, turning to Lyla and her grandfather. They nod and Lyla help her grandfather to get around but another group of Team Flare blocks their path. Before I know it, we're surrounded. I look at the direction of the crystal as the grunts make way for someone or some people.

"Xerosic, it'll take some time before we can extract the energy from the crystal." A woman I recognize as Mable says to the huge man in the middle. The four female scientists I meet are all here with a new one. But it's a man and he is in the middle of them. He wears a red suit, like every other one member, red goggles, flaming red hair, and a blue glove on one of his hands. He's probably Xerosic that Mable was talking to.

"No matter, it looks like our second objective is here as well." He states. "Aliana?"

"It's no doubt that it's her." The scientist I meet back at the power plant answers. So that's her name. Suddenly, a helicopter comes in carrying a huge device. It begins absorbing energy from the dent that they made in the crystal. Meanwhile, we're still surrounded.

"Grunts, get the girl." Xerosic commands pointing at me.

"Why are they after me?" I mutter. All the grunts begin taking out their pokemon.

"Pikapi!" Pika exclaims, about to head to me.

"Pika, stay by Lyla's side." I command. "Keep them safe."

"Don't worry, we got it." Red smirks, taking out all his pokemon. "Ready Calem?"

"Um y-yeah..." He sounds hesitant.

"Pika, Char, Poli, Snor, Vee, Aero!" All his pokemon materializes at once. I blink at him.

"You have a Pikachu?"

"Heheh, yep!" He grins. "Funny how they both have the same nickname."

All the grunts started attacking at once and in all the fighting and confusion, I got separated from the others. I am then surrounded by another group of grunts and was about to take out my pokemon until they all get blasted with water.

"Serena!" I see him running towards me.

"I can take care of myself." I said with crossed arms.

"No." He frown. "It's always in these scenarios that you end up getting hurt."

"What if I do?" I glare up at him. "It's not like I'll-"

He puts his hands on my shoulder and gives me a stern look. "Will you listen for once?!"

That silenced me. _What go into him?_

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help for once!"

"..." I feel my face heat up. He glares at Xerosic then looks back at me. I take his arms off me.

"...How can I trust a person I barely know?" I said. "I only meet you a short while ago."

"I thought you would've remember by now..." He replies. "...That we were friends before this."

_What...?_ Right then, an attack came my way, hitting me at my feet. Someone then muffles me while I was distracted. I look in the corner of my eyes to see that it was Xerosic.

"Now wasn't that easy." He smirks. "I don't know why my scientists have so much trouble with you."

He proceeds to take me away. I look to where I was before to see Calem...gone? How could he have disappear? I try to struggle free but the man has me tightly in his grip. I couldn't scream for help since he has his hand over my mouth, I feel as if he is trying to squeeze the air out of me. He twist my arm behind my back and I wince in pain.

"Let's enjoy your friends suffer." He points to Red and the others being outnumbered. In another instance, a blast of light came in our direction, breaking Xerosic grip on me and me off my feet. I hit hard against the ground then someone takes hold of me and I'm lifted off the ground. In the air, I can see Red and his pokemon and my Pika with Lyla and her grandfather. They're getting more and more distance.

"Pika! Red!" I try to scream but it didn't help much since my sides hurt. And by now, they're just specks. Somehow, I feel really exhausted. Before I black out, I saw...a black flower.


End file.
